Blood deep
by Katerina M. Petrova
Summary: It's no secret that Damon is impulsive, irrational and has no feelings of remorse for those around him. These not so redeeming qualities lead him to kill a family, leaving him with two teenage girls on his hands. It's time to learn the meaning of family, Damon. Spanking of teenagers and profanity take place in this fic. Ye have been warned.
1. One

Damon Salvatore was hungry. Starving, mad, dying for his thirst to be quenched. He hadn't fed in a week...properly.

Dressed in all black, topped off with a leather jacket, he prowled the streets at midnight. The moon hung low in the velvet sky, shadowed by the silver clouds. A light breeze ruffled his dark hair and murder sparkled in his icy blue eyes. Stefan's bunnies and squirrels wouldn't cut it tonight. No. Tonight, he kills.

Damon walked onto a small street, lined with brick houses, cars in the drive ways. The residents were probably asleep. _Good, _Damon thought. He was a monster, a killer, but these past few weeks had softened his heart. Elena was the main cause because of it. Damon would kill, but he would try to kill his victims in their sleep, as to lessen the pain.

One house stood out from the rest. It was decorated for Christmas. Light hung from the roof, fake reindeer stood in the snow. But that wasn't what caught his eye. The curtains were drawn from the windows, revealing a family of four sitting around a coffee table, laughing and talking. Damon stared at them for a moment, staring first at the woman with honey colored hair and dull blue eyes. She was a bit short and plump with a good-naturedly pouting mouth. The man had dark brown hair and a deeper color of blue in his eyes. He sat straight, reading a magazine while the others conversed around him. There were only two others around the table. Two girls both aged about fifteen. They looked close, sitting side by side, hands intertwined. One had straight, light brown hair and a sparkling blue eye color that shined even in the dim light. She looked to be on the shorter side with a slim figure and tan skin. The other girl was a bit paler, long, wavy golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was a bit taller but just as slender as the other girl.

Damon looked at the happy family, planning to move on to another house but the pull of blood was to strong. Gone was the Damon who cracked sex jokes and flirted shamelessly. In his place was a blood thirsty monster that stalked to the front door of the house.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella Tryst sat around the table chatting with her sister, Haven. Their parents sat with them, sipping coffee, a holiday gleam in their eyes.

"Tomorrow's the big day, huh girls?" their father asked. "Gonna open those Christmas presents."

They all looked at the decorated tree with piles of brightly wrapped packages under and around.

Haven bounced in her seat. "I can't wait any longer!" she exclaimed. "Can I open one? Just one!"

Her mother chuckled and put down her mug. The steam billowed and swirled out of the hot drink. "Wouldn't it better to wait until the morning? Waiting longer makes it all the more worth it."

Haven shook her head determinly while Isabella laughed. "It doesn't matter how long we wait." she told her parents. "All that matters to teenagers is what's inside."

Her mother was just about to let the girls open one when the doorbell rang. They all froze and stared at each other with wide eyes. Haven clutched Isabella's arm.

They all knew what happened the last time someone opened the door at night.

The doorbell rang followed by an urgent knock. "Help!" Please help me!" a distressed voice called out through the heavy wood. They knocked again. "Help! Help, please call the police!"

The father stood up and took out his tiny cell phone from his pocket. He handed it to the mother. "If anything happens, call the police."

They all watched as he went out into the hallway and disappeared. Everyone held their breaths as they heard him unlock the front door.

Damon smirked as the front door was unlocked and opened. These humans fell for anything so easily. Before him stood the man he saw around the coffee table.

"Yes?" the man spoke. "How can I help you?"

Damon looked him straight in the eye and spoke, his voice carefully composed. "Invite me in."

The man blinked a few times then stepped aside, smiling warmly. "Please," he said, "come in."

Damon smiled coldly and stepped over the threshold. He looked around at the photos on the wall and the vase of lilies on the table. "Lilies are the flowers of death," he murmured.

"Hmm? What was that?" the man asked.

Damon turned and looked him up and down. He was dressed in a graphic tee and gray sweatpants. "Nothing at all. You have a lovely home. Mr...?

"Tryst. But you can call me Richard. Now, what was it that you needed, young man? You sounded desperately urgent out there."

Damon stepped forward. "I am. Desperately urgent to get what I need."

The man saw the dangerous gleam in Damon's eyes and started to back away. Damon kept coming forth.

"Don't worry," Damon said in an assuring voice. "This won't hurt a bit."

Before the man could move, Damon pounced on him and latched his mouth onto the man's neck. The man gasped as he felt fangs slip into the soft flesh. His face drained of color as the blood flowed out of him and he collapsed. Damon held him up, finishing the last of the blood and then left him on the floor: lifeless. He stepped over easily and went to greet the rest of the family.

Isabella was worried when her father hadn't come back for already ten minutes. The rest of the family sat staring each other. They heard voices and then everything was complete silence. Just as Isabella was about to drag Haven with her to see what was wrong, a young and strikingly handsome man strolled into the room. Haven's mouth was agape and her mother just stared without blinking. Isabella's heart raced and her palms sweated not just because of how beautiful he was but also because of the _danger _he projected. She tried but failed to speak.

The man ignored both of the girls and instead looked at the woman. "Come here," he said.

Isabella and Haven watched in amazement as their mother went up willingly to stand in front of the man. He wrapped a graceful hand around her neck and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips softly to her neck and even though the girls couldn't see the fangs, they noticed his now turned red eyes and the veins surrounding them. Only horror kept Isabella and Haven frozen to the ground. They watched, not being able to do a thing, as Damon sucked their mother dry. Then he discarded her as if she were a piece of trash.

Damon reached out an arm and took whoever was closest. Isabella went into his arms and she felt the soft caress of his lips on her throat. Forgetting everything, she relaxed into his embrace and felt the gentle tugging as blood flowed out of her system. The world was about to turn black, when she felt herself being let go. She flew to the floor and was knocked into uncosciencness.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Haven gripped the heavy poker stick in her hands and stared down at the man lying on the ground. She thought he had been knocked out but then she watched as he groaned and began to get up. Thinking quickly, Haven dropped the poker stick and grabbed Isabella by the arms. She pulled her to the hallway, intent on getting both of them out the door. She risked a glance over her shoulder and her stomach dropped when she saw the man walking behind her.

"NOOOO!" she screamed. "Leave us alone!"

He ignored her and took Isabella out of her arms. She clawed at him but he swiped out his arm and knocked her to the floor. Haven struggled to get up. The man had slung Isabella over his shoulder and was talking into a green cell phone.

"Ah, Stefan, I need your help."

She didn't' hear the response but Damon nodded. "Keep Elena at the boarding house...better yet, take her home on your way here."

Damon glanced down at Haven and she glared back despite the fear she felt. He talked back into the phone. "Can't explain now, just hurry up. We've got a problem."

He hung up and looked down at Haven again. "Get up, we're leaving."

She was too shocked to say anything. Her arm felt like it was broken and she felt bruised and sore all over. She kept staring at her sister slung over the man's shoulder.

Damon reached down and grasped her arm. He pulled her up violently. "I _said, _get up!"

Haven stumbled up and tried to steady herself. She looked at Damon and drew in a shaky breath. "Why'd you come here?" she asked him. "We've already suffered enough. _She's _suffered enough!"

Damon quirked his brow. "What are you talking about, you pathetic little human? Just shut up. We're leaving."

Haven pulled at her arm to get it free. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Damon grabbed her arm again. "Yes, we are. Shut up and do as you're told."

Haven struggled against him. Damon, fed up, reared his hand back and slapped her across the face. She pressed her palm against the side of her cheek and gasped. Tears ran down her face, creating wet tracks. Damon paid no mind to her and took her arm again. He pulled her to the door, preparing to open it but it flew open and banged into the wall.

Stefan glanced between Damon and Haven and then at Isabella still hanging off of Damon's shoulder. He sighed. "Ah, Damon. You've really gotten yourself into it this time, haven't you?"


	2. Two

Stefan took Haven from Damon and wrestled the struggling teenager into his car. Damon switched Isabella from his shoulder into a bridal style and put her in the back seat along with Haven. Haven scowled at him but said nothing.

Stefan jogged back to the driver's side and put the car into reverse. They pulled out of the Tryst's driveway.

Damon turned to Stefan. "Elena gone?"

"I dropped her off at home." he replied.

"Did she ask any questions?"

Stefan smirked. "You know she did. Elena has to know everything."

Damon smiled inside. Elena. She was a beautiful brunette with lovely warm brown eyes and a olive skin tone. She had a pout that could make any man melt and a smile that light up the world. Damon sighed. That girl was really getting to him.

A sound from the backseat alerted them all. Isabella was breathing heavily and a sweat broke out on her forehead. Haven took her hand and tried to calm her. No avail. Isabella panted even harder and started making small jerky movements.

"Damon," Stefan said. "What exactly happened to her?"

Damon shrugged, his eyes never taken off of Isabella. "I fed on her...partway, until I was interrupted." he shot a glance at Haven, who was trying her best to soothe Isabella.

Stefan revved the engine and drove faster, breaking the speed limits. "Too much blood is already lost," he said. "We've got to get her to the boarding house, quick."

Damon looked back at Isabella again. His eyes were full of regret and remorse. He had never meant to go into their house. He was planning on moving onto a different one, one that didn't have family members that loved each other. One that _definitely _did not have any minors living there. Damon tried not to kill any children and Isabella and Haven were still technically called kids. He was deeply sorry for ruining this families life.

Haven started back at Damon, hatred surging through her veins. This has happened before. That's why she wasn't screaming, demanding to be let go. She knew all about vampires. Vampires had attacked Isabella's family two years ago. Isabella wasn't Haven's real sister. They had been best friends, they knew each other for five years, always telling each other their darkest secrets and deepest desires. Isabella was Isabella Dobreva, not Isabella Tryst. Isabella Dobreva had a family of two parents, two grandparents, and a brother. She also had a cat and a bird. She liked to read romance and mystery. She dated guys that were bad-boy but sweet. She had many friends, went to the movies and the mall every weekend. She had gotten straight A's and had planned to go Michigan University.

Isabella Dobreva died when vampires attacked her home. She had been dating a boy named Jake. He was dark and seemed like a bad influence but no matter what Haven said; Isabella refused to let him go. He eventually became violent and Isabella had no one to help her. Haven took the beatings sometimes for Isabella. Most times, Jake hurt Isabella, hurt her so bad one time, she broke her hand while crashing into a table. Haven couldn't tell anyone, Isabella begged her not to. Told her she deserved everything she got, she angered Jake. He was doing the right thing, please don't tell anyone, please don't, I love him.

Haven witnessed a beating one day. She was frozen to the couch, watching Jake beat Isabella with a belt. He lashed out at her face, she cried in pain. Blood dripped to the floor. The day Isabella died.

Haven and Isabella had read many supernatural books. They fancied the idea that vampires, witches, and werewolves were real but never really believed. Never until that one day.

It was dark outside; the sun was hidden behind a blanket of gray clouds. Jake was whipping Isabella while Haven's tears fell down her face. She tried to get up one time to help Isabella, but Jake pushed her roughly away. So she sat, waiting for hell to be over.

There came a crash from the window. Glass shards flew everywhere, one cutting Haven on her right cheek. Jake dropped Isabella where she lay in a heap, and looked around. The wind blew in from the broken window. He went to inspect it and Haven rushed to Isabella. She was still there, but barely. The worst of the cuts were on her forehead and her leg. There were shallow scrapes and purple bruises covering every inch of her body.

Jake was suddenly flying past them, crashing against the wall and slumping on the floor. Haven whipped her eyes towards the window and screamed. A savage looking man stood with his teeth bared, revealing sharp fangs. Haven tried to pull her and Isabella to safety just as she had done when Damon was after them. It seemed like history repeated itself too easily. The savage came up to Jake and Haven stifled a scream as he picked him up and sunk his fangs into Jake's neck. Not waiting to see what would happen when the vampire finished with Jake, she mustered up all her strength and coaxed up Isabella. Together, they stumbled out the door and onto the street. Haven had seen some people loitering about and she screamed for help. They turned in her direction and she frantically pointed towards the house. They took in the blood on Haven's face and Isabella, all cut up and torn. One hurried to the house, another whipped out their cell phone. Haven didn't stay to watch. She and Isabella struggled down the house and to the only safe place she knew: her house.

Isabella was cleaned up and taken home. Haven stayed with her, praying for everything to be over now. She was worried about the vampire that had seen them walk out of the house but let them go. She knew that the vampire would eventually come again. He wouldn't let them spill his secret.

Her prediction came true an hour later. While cradling Isabella in her arms upstairs, screams emitted from downstairs. Not even waiting for him to come upstairs, Haven and Isabella crawled out the window and into the backyard. They ran all the way to Haven's house.

The news came the next day. Isabella's family was all killed off by an animal. Haven wept with her and she was adopted into Haven's family. Gone was Isabella Dobreva. Hello Isabella Tryst.

Haven was jolted out of her memories by the car stopping. Isabella's head had fallen onto Haven's shoulder and she gently nudged her. No response. "C'mon, Bella. Up we go."

"I'll get her." Stefan had opened their door and was carefully tucking Isabella into his arms. Haven watched with guarded eyes. Stefan nodded to Damon, who took Haven's arms and hauled her roughly out of the car. "Let me go." she said fiercely.

"No chance." he told her cheerfully. "Can't have you running away."

"I would never leave without Isabella."

His happy look vanished. "I'm counting on that. Inside."

She noticed they were in front of a large mansion-like house. It was a deep brown color with beautiful furnishings. There was a porch and mahogany door.

"Where are we?" she asked her captor.

Damon stared straight ahead, dragging her along. "No questions."

They all trudged up to the front door and Stefan took out a tiny brass key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Haven was led into a dark hallway which was quickly illuminated with light as a lamp was switched on. Beautiful furniture was carefully arranged in the room she was staring at. A bottle of Bourbon sat along with a glass on one of the intricately designed tables. Stefan gently laid Isabella on one of the couches and went to light a fire. The roaring light danced on the walls creating shadows. Breaking free from Damon, Haven rushed to Isabella's side. Isabella was pale and sheen of sweat lay on her face. Her chest rose rapidly with quick, shallow breaths. "Baby, baby Bella, please wake up."

There was no response from her. Haven angrily turned to Damon. "Do something! This is _your _mess!"

Damon looked at her hard then turned expressionless eyes onto Isabella. "How much do you love her sister?" he asked Haven.

Haven was taken aback but recovered quickly. "I would give my life for her. Nothing matters except her."

Damon sighed and looked at Stefan. Stefan nodded slightly and moved towards Isabella. Damon intercepted him. "I'll do it."

Stefan was shocked but backed away. Damon approached Isabella with caution and knelt down beside her. He brought his wrist to his mouth and fangs slid out. He made a quick cut and blood seeped out. He brought it to Isabella's mouth. "Drink." he commanded.

Haven, who was watching quietly, now rushed to take Damon's hand away from her sister's mouth. "No! You will _not _turn her into a monster!"

Damon ignored her. "Stefan," he said.

Stefan came up and took the girl away. She flailed her arms and legs, kicking Stefan's shins and scratching at his arms. He held her tight in his arms and eventually she calmed down. They both turned their eyes onto the scene before them.

Damon brought his wrist close to Isabella's mouth and some of the blood dripped onto her lips. They parted and she sucked in a breath. Her little mouth clasped onto Damon's wrist and everyone could hear as she sucked on the skin.

Haven looked away, disgusted, but even she couldn't deny that there was a rosy hue in Isabella's cheeks and that she was beginning to come to. Damon took his wrist away and the cut sealed itself. He wiped Isabella's mouth with his sleeve and helped her to sit up. Her strength failed and she collapsed back against the couch pillows. Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing became normal again. She looked at peace and Damon watched her for awhile.

Haven began struggling again, wanting to come to her sister, to make sure she wasn't at harm. "Let me go, Stefan!"

The sound of his names coming from a strange girl's lips startled him and he loosened his grip. Before he caught her, she got out from his grip and ran towards Isabella intent on shaking her awake. But Damon caught her on the way.

He turned her over and landed ten hard smacks on her butt. She was too surprised to even let out a squeak. He set her down and turned back to Isabella. Reflectively, Haven reached back to rub the sting out a bit.

Damon turned back to them, Isabella lying asleep in his arms. "I'm taking her upstairs to my room." he told Stefan. He looked at Haven. "Behave."

Haven didn't say anything and instead looked at the colorful carpet. Damon whooshed past them with Isabella.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Are you okay?"

She didn't look at him. "Peachy," she muttered.

He sat down beside her on the couch. "Damon can be cruel, but he'll never hurt your sister."

Haven contemplated on speaking. "She's not my real sister." she said softly. "She was adopted into my family."

"What happened to her family?"

"Attacked..." she cleared her throat and went on."By vampires."

Stefan's mouth opened. "What?" he whispered.

Haven raised her eyes to his. "You heard me. Her family was attacked by vampires. Yes, I know what you are."

Stefan snapped his mouth shut and looked at the staircase. Damon was standing there and heard every word. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he stepped down and made his way to them. He stopped in front of Haven.

"So that's what you meant when you said, 'she has suffered enough.' "

Haven nodded woodenly.

Damon titled his head and studied her. "You look like you need sleep. Stefan's room is available."

Stefan got up and extended his arm toward her. "I can show you the way."

Haven looked disdainfully at his hand. "No thank you. I'd rather sleep on the couch."

Stefan looked hurt but Damon shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. Come on, Stefan."

With one last look at Haven, they retreated to the stairs.

Haven punched a pillow and a tear rolled down her cheek. Their lives were ruined; she thought and fell into a fitful slumber.


	3. Three

Haven woke up, restless. She looked around and the day's events flooded back. She cursed and swung her feet down. They hit the soft carpet and she shivered. It seemed almost a crime to leave the warm coverlet Damon draped over her but this had to be done.

She padded lightly over to the staircase and looked up. What other mysteries were these vampires hiding up there? She almost crept back to bed but then her stomach lurched as she remembered Isabella sleeping soundly in that monsters bed.

Careful not to make a sound, she placed one foot on the step. She held her breath, waiting for Damon to come down and haul her back to bed. He'd probably chain her down to keep her there. When no one came, she summoned up her courage and made the rest of the way up.

Upstairs was a long hallway with doors on each side. Haven cursed under her breath when she realized she didn't know which room was Isabella's. One was open a bit. Haven crept closer and peered through the crack.

Luck was with her! Haven could make out Isabella's small form breathing up and down, tucked under a heaping pile of blankets. It seemed like that dark haired vampire held a soft spot for the girl he almost killed. Haven chuckled darkly and eased the door open. She tip-toed across the bare floorboards and leaned over Isabella. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile playing on her lips.

_Sweet dreams? _Haven wondered. She reached out and brushed her hand across Isabella's forehead. _I love you, Bella. _

Haven shook Isabella gently. "Isabella, wake up, sweetheart. C'mon, our time is over here."

Isabella stirred and blinked sleepily up at Haven. "Wuzgoinon?"

Haven reached under Isabella and helped her sit up. "Let's go, baby sister. We're leaving."

Isabella was half-asleep and therefore did not protest. Haven grabbed Bella's hand and led her out of the room. Haven's eyes darted around, in search of Stefan or Damon. They were nowhere in sight. Haven sighed in relief. Maybe they would make it out of this after all.

Haven had to work on keeping Isabella from tumbling down the stairs. She let her lean against Haven's body as they stumbled down. The front door was just down the hallway and Haven sped her along, wanting so badly to be out that door. She was just about to reach out a hand to grasp the knob when a blurry figure sped in front of them.

Damon was angry. His brow twitched and his mouth was bared, showing off rows of perfect white teeth. He yanked Isabella out of Haven's grip and she fell willingly into his embrace. Isabella closed her eyes and muttered something about going to sleep.

"Stay here and _don't move _or your sister gets it." Damon barked at her.

He whooshed upstairs. Haven stood, rooted to the ground. She had failed. They were going to become vampire chow and she had failed to protect Bella. Sighing, she slumped to the floor.

Damon was back in an instant. He roughly picked up Haven and carried her to the couch. She didn't even bother to struggle.

When they reached their destination, Damon turned her over his knee. Haven felt something stir in her memory at the familiar position. She tried to sit up but Damon pushed her down.

"What are you doing?" she cried. "Let me up!"

Damon merely reached around her to unbutton the button on her jeans and he swiftly pulled them down. Haven gasped. Oh God, he wasn't going to _rape _her, was he?

Her fear was eliminated when Damon's hand was brought sharply down on her backside. Tears sprang to her eyes and she sucked in a breath. _He was spanking her!_

"No," she protested.

"Don't tell me no," he said, followed by another smack. He rapidly began spanking her, one after the other. Haven wiggled and kept saying 'no.'

"Damon, stop!" she cried. "No, no, no."

He kept going. Haven kicked her legs and flung a hand behind to protect her flaming backside. Damon just stopped for a moment and pinned her wrist to the small of her back. Then he resumed.

Haven squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to give him the pleasure of hearing her cry. This went on for another five minutes and by then Haven was struggling to maintain control. Finally, a wail escaped her.

"NOOOOOO!"

Damon did not stop but kept going even harder. Haven cried and sobbed, big gulping sobs that wracked her whole frame. She shuddered and begged for forgiveness.

"D-Damon, please s-stop. I'm sorry!"

He kept going.

"OWWW. I'm SORRY!"

Damon paused. Haven sniffled and thought he was done but there was nothing of the sort. She felt fingers hooked under the waistband of her underwear and before she knew it, they were joining her jeans bunched up at her ankles.

Desperately, she threw her free arm behind her but once again, Damon pinned it with the other.

Haven tried one more time. "Damon, I'm sorry. I won't escape again. Please! I've learned my lesson!"

Damon spoke and his words created deep cuts into her soul. "This is a safe haven for you and your sister. Out there, you're as good as dead. There are monsters worse than us. You didn't think. Haven, you didn't _think. _You step out that door and you and Isabella are history."

Haven fell silent and hung her head. "I'm sorry." she mumbled and waited for him to resume. Instead, she felt her underwear being pulled up again. Damon helped her up and set her on her feet. Haven refused to meet his eyes. Damon reached up and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up.

"You do something so incredibly _stupid _like that ever again; I will spank you until your ass is as red as a cherry. A _black _cherry."

Haven nodded, knowing he would make good on his threat. "I'm sorry." she said again.

Damon cocked his head. "Why do you keep saying that?"

Haven was confused. "Isn't that what you want me to say?"

"No. I spanked you not so can scream _sorry _over and over again. I spanked you because I wanted to stress that what you almost did was dangerous, not to mention dumb."

Haven looked down again, tears threatening to spill over.

"But..."

She glanced up.

"I forgive you."

Haven cracked a tiny smile.

"Go to sleep, Haven. I would guess that by now you are exhausted."

Haven nodded, too tired to speak. He was right. She felt like she could collapse on that very floor.

She crawled into the couch and sunk into the pillows. Damon grabbed the coverlet off the floor and draped it over her.

"Remember what I said." he told her.

"The threat?" she mumbled sleepily.

He smirked. "No, the _promise."_

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stefan had heard the whole thing. He went to Damon's room and checked to see if Isabella was sleeping through the whole ordeal. She was. _Like an angel, _Stefan thought.

Already, the girls were growing on him and it pained him to hear Damon's resounding smacks and Haven's cries. He heard Damon's lecture and his promise and Haven's sleepy reply. He also heard Damon trudging up the stairs now.

Stefan met him in the hallway. "Stefan," Damon groaned. "Come to lecture me on the wrongs of child abuse?"

Stefan shook his head and grinned. "That wasn't abuse. That was the right thing to do considering how badly she has behaved."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "You agree with the whole spanking thing?"

"Of course. If father had spanked you more often, you probably would've turned out to be a little bit more...nicer."

Damon pushed Stefan away. "Like how you turned out? I swear, you were the troublemaker of the family."

"Yes, but now, my dear brother, you have acquired that position."

Damon laughed but then turned serious. "What are we going to do with them?"

"What do you mean?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I _mean_," he stated dramatically, "are we going to keep them or what?"

Stefan crossed his arms. "They aren't lost puppies, Damon, who followed us home. We can't exactly keep them. What if they have family? Friends that will realize they're missing? They will be all over the news, they-"

"They will spill our secret to the whole world!"

"How do you know that?"

Damon laughed exasperated. "They are teenage girls. Teenage girls are well known to spill big secrets. Especially, a secret like this one!"

Stefan gave up. "Fine, we keep them. But, Damon..." Stefan called as Damon started leaving.

Damon turned to face him. "What?"

Stefan looked down and then up again. "You can't treat them like your personal playthings. They _are _human." He paused and then added quietly. "Just like Elena is."

Damon stopped breathing but then flashed his signature smirk. "Don't worry, Brother. I'll take good care of them."


	4. Four

Haven roused herself when she heard clattering coming from one direction. She opened one eye then the other and was surprised to see Isabella grinning in front of her.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Isabella greeted her. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

Haven groaned and stretched her arms. "What time is it?"

Isabella looked around at the grand clock. "Eleven forty-five. AM."

Haven bolted up. "I slept for that long? Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted to but Damon told me to let you sleep."

"Oh, are we on a first-name basis, now?"

"Haven, be nice."

"No! I do not _want _to be nice! He almost killed you!"

"It was an honest mistake!"

"W-what? Are you _crazy_? An honest mistake? Have you lost your MIND?"

"You have to learn to forgive and forget! You can't hold on to things like this. They'll ruin you!"

"I can't forgive someone who has almost killed my sister! You, of all people, should know this!"

Isabella fell silent. Haven bit her lip and looked down. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't...it kind of just came...out."

Isabella wiped her eyes and stood up. "It's fine. Come into the kitchen when you're ready."

Haven watched her go. She got up and stared at the couch. With a sigh she folded up the coverlet and placed it on the far side of the couch. She reached up, stretching her stiff muscles. She looked back in the direction of which Isabella disappeared to. Haven took a deep breath and followed that path.

The kitchen was modern and chic, cabinets painted a honey golden and an island in the middle of the tiled floor. Isabella was chatting with Stefan as if they were fast friends and eating what looked to be pancakes. Haven gaped at them for a moment until she noticed Damon. He was at the stove, frying batter in a pan. Haven cleared her throat and he looked up. He flashed her a brilliant smile and sauntered over to her.

"Well, well, well. Look you finally tumbled out of bed. Or should I say, couch."

Haven brushed past him and plopped down next to Isabella. Stefan gave her a small smile which she gladly did not return. He looked down, his brows furrowed together.

Damon set a plate in front of her. She ignored him and picked up her fork, stabbing a piece of her breakfast. Damon chuckled.

"Did you ever learn any manners? A thank you would be nice. Good morning wouldn't hurt either." he said.

Haven huffed and chewed on her pancake. It was actually pretty good. She wouldn't tell that to _him _though.

Damon pulled up a chair and leaned his elbows on the table. "So...girls." he winked. Isabella stopped eating and looked at him. Haven paused.

"Tell us about yourselves," Stefan finished.

Isabella put down her fork and Haven stopped chewing. She swallowed and glance at Damon, then at Stefan. Both of them were staring at the girls with curious expressions. Isabella was the first to speak.

"I'm Isabella Tryst and that's Haven...but you already know that."

Damon smirked. "That we do. What are your likes, your interests?"

"And why does that warrant your attention, hmm?" Haven piped up. "Why exactly do you want to know?"

Stefan looked at Damon with a stern expression that clearly said, 'I'm not telling them.' Damon cleared his throat. "We-Stefan and I-thought it would be best to keep you here with us for awhile. Just until things calm down."

Isabella looked confused. "Until what calms down?"

Damon looked at Stefan for help. Stefan looked uncomfortable. "You know, the...deaths...of your parents." He darted a glance at Damon.

"But why would you need to keep us here? We've got friends that can take us in and-"

But she interrupted by Haven who stood up so suddenly, her chair toppled over. She looked accusingly at Damon. "No, Isabella. They want to keep us captive here because they don't want us to spill their _precious _secret!"

"Haven," Damon warned. But she went on.

"They want to keep us as their personal blood bags, their playthings." She whirled around to meet Stefan's steady gaze. "You _fucking assholes." _

There was a stunned silence and then Damon was grabbing her arm and dragging her upstairs. He strolled into his room and threw her on the bed. She looked up with the frightened eyes of a doe and saw he was standing over her like a looming tower. His face came dangerously close to hers.

"You," he spat, "will not open your mouth anymore, I'll make sure of that. I don't care if I have to chain you to the bed, you will _not _grace us with your lovely presence anymore. You are going to stay up here, without food, without water. You will not act like a total and complete _bitch _anymore. Do you understand?"

Haven worked up a spit and spit right in his face. "Fuck. Off."

He reared his arm back and slapped her in the face. Haven refused to cry, although the tears stung her eyes. She sprang up and got into his face. "Fuck off!"

He was about to let his anger get the best of him and was about to punch her for that blasted mouth of hers when he felt a force grab his arm from behind and twist it behind his back.

"Haven, get out of here." Stefan said.

Without waiting to be told twice, she ran out of the room where she crashed into Isabella. They both leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. How had a breakfast conversation come to violence?

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stefan followed Damon's movements as he grabbed Haven's arm and hauled her upstairs. Isabella sat, mouth dropped, staring after them.

"Is he allowed to do that?" she asked Stefan.

Stefan smiled. "While you were asleep last night, they established the roles of father and daughter."

Isabella's mouth twitched upwards. "Huh?"

Stefan shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough."

Isabella smiled and looked up shyly at Stefan. He looked back with an intense gaze. She blushed and popped another piece of pancake into her mouth.

"What do you like to do, Isabella?" Stefan asked her.

Eager to answer, she forgot to swallow and answered with her mouth full. "I like to read. And write. Oh, I love writing stories."

"You write?"

"Yup. I have billions of journals filled with stuff that doesn't make sense, poems, lyrics, and short stories. I even have a few novels going on."

"Do you want to be an author?" he asked.

Isabella nodded; pleased with the attentive look he was giving her. "Yes."

"What does Haven want to be?"

She pondered this. "She wants to be an artist but then she wants to make a lot of money and being an artist doesn't exactly give you the big bucks."

"She can be an artist along with something else," Stefan offered.

"Haven doesn't like to work too hard. She doesn't like to exert herself."

"And you?"

She glanced up into his penetrating gaze and was about to answer when they heard a crash from upstairs followed by Haven's raging voice.

"Fuck off!" she screamed.

There was a striking sound. The sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Stefan bolted from the table with Isabella hot on his heels. Without waiting for her to catch up, he rushed up with vampire speed and into Damon's room. Damon was preparing to punch Haven in her mouth. Stefan grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. Damon lashed out at him, his eyes blood red.

"Haven, get out of here." Stefan commanded.

She beat it out of there and ran into Isabella. Isabella held her and they both sunk into the wall.

"Let me go, Stefan!" Damon snarled.

"Get a hold on yourself first."

Damon snapped his head around to glare at Haven who shrunk back. She knew it was wrong to act this way and she knew it would come back to bite her in the butt. Literally.

"I'm going to teach that girl a lesson," Damon growled. Stefan twisted his arm harder.

"Calm down!"

Damon's eyes flashed but began to cool down into their normal icy blue.

Stefan let him go and went to Haven's side in case Damon lost control again. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You can relax, Stefan. I'm not going to snap."

Stefan grinned but he still held a protectiveness in his eyes. "I'm not taking my chances. You said you would take care of them, not beat the crap out of them."

"Sometimes they deserve it," Damon countered.

Stefan shook his head. "It doesn't matter. There are different ways to deal with them." He glanced down at Haven. "She's only fifteen."

"Why should that matter?"

"Don't you remember what you were like when you were fifteen? Your mouth ran off and often got you in trouble more times than I can count."

Damon stepped closer to Haven. "I remember." He reached down and pulled Haven up. "I'm sorry, Haven. It's my turn to apologize now."

Haven made a breathless, little laugh. "I suppose I should forgive you now."

Damon smirked and titled his head a little. "That would be the way to go, yes."

Haven scrutinized him. "You've done a lot of things worse than this. I can brush this off."

Damon looked surprised along with Stefan. "How do you know what I have done?"

She scoffed. "Oh, please. Bad boys like you always do terrible things." She surveyed him. "Why? What terrible things have you done?''

Oh, this girl was really getting to him. "Too much to remember. We good now?"

"Yeah, I suppose were okay."

Damon rubbed his hands together. "Excellent! What do say we-"

He was cut off by a door opening below.

"Stefan? Damon?"

Stefan and Damon locked eyes together. "Elena," they whispered in unison.


	5. Five

"Stefan?" Elena called again. "You there?"

Damon took a step towards her voice. "I'll take care of it."

Stefan looked after him then back at the girls. He led them to Stefan's room. "You guys stay here. Don't make a sound," he said urgently. "I'll be right back."

He whooshed down after Damon. Haven sat on his bed and rubbed her jaw where she had been slapped. Isabella moved her hand away and checked the red mark.

"I don't think it'll bruise." she told her.

Haven snorted. "If the last one didn't leave a mark, I don't think this one will."

Isabella drew back. "The last one?"

"You were unconscious.''

Isabella sat next to her and put her head in her hands. She groaned. "What a day."

"You mean, what a past _few _days." she corrected her.

There came voices up the stairs. Both girls paused to listen.

"Why? Why can't I come upstairs?" a girl's voice sounded up in their direction.

"Decorating...paint _everywhere, _Elena, like you won't believe...don't want to get that pretty jacket stained." Damon's excuses.

"Elena, we can go to your house, or the grill." Stefan's offerings.

It sounded like Elena, whoever that was, was trying to get up and the vampires were not letting her.

"Why won't they let her go up?" Isabella asked quietly.

Haven looked at her in disbelief. "Bella. Did you hit your head or something? They won't let her go up because of _us."_

She got up. "C'mon."

Isabella stood her ground. "I don't think so. They don't want us to be seen, and I won't get in trouble."

Haven pouted and made her eyes look glassy as if they had tears in them. "C'mon, Bella. If we get in trouble, I'll take all the blame."

Isabella rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine," she grumbled. "Let's go."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena stood with her hands on her hips. The brothers were feeding her lies about paint jobs and re-decorating upstairs. She could see it in their eyes that they were hiding something.

"It's obvious that you guys are keeping something from me."

They stopped their ramblings and looked down. _Ha, _Elena thought. _I knew it. _

She ignored their half-hearted attempts to stop her from getting through and she pushed her way to the stairs. She was about to put one foot on the step when she was met with two girls coming down.

They both looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, with long hair and wide eyes. Elena stopped, shocked, and turned back to the Salvatore brothers. So _this _is what they have been hiding. She was speechless.

"W-what-who-who...?" she sputtered.

Stefan took her hand and led her to the couch. "I think we'd better explain."

"That would be nice," Elena said, eyeing the girls. They regarded her with cool expressions. Isabella stared at them with a pinched expression. Stefan motioned for them to come closer.

Damon nudged the girls in front of him. He bent low next to Haven's ear. "I thought Stefan told you to stay upstairs," he hissed.

Haven turned with a smirk. "I don't follow orders well," she said flippantly.

"That's evident." He straightened and followed the girls to the couch. Haven took his left side, Isabella his right. Stefan and Elena sat on the loveseat.

"Well, where to start?" Stefan said, finally, after a moment of silence.

Damon leaned forward. "From the beginning, Brother."

Stefan glared at him. "You tell it then."

Damon reclined backwards. "Gladly." He looked at Elena. "You see, Elena, I had a little...accident." He wiggled his eyebrows. "And these lovely ladies just happened to be there." He put his arm around Haven and something sparked in Elena's eyes. Jealousy?

Damon continued. "This one," he shouldered Isabella who shouldered back, "lost too much blood. I had to, well," he regarded Isabella, wondering how much to tell her about swapping blood. Elena nodded, showing she understood. Damon went on. "So now, here we are. Because of my stupid, _stupid _mistake, we have two adolescent teens on our hands. Fantastic."

Elena shook her head slowly, a grin forming on her face, alighting her features. "Damon Salvatore, you have done it this time."

"What can I say? I'm awesome."

Elena snickered. She looked at the girl with hair a darker shade of honey. "What's your name?''

Isabella was about to answer when Haven cut her off. "She's not a child, you don't have to play with that phony 'what's you name' bullshit."

Elena looked taken aback. Damon pinched Haven roughly.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her shoulder.

"What's with you?" he asked her. She shrugged and looked sulky.

Elena shrugged sympathetically. "Adolescence." she told him.

"I'll give you adolescence," Haven muttered and moved to sit by Isabella so Damon couldn't pinch her again. Isabella nudged Haven and whispered, "Shut your mouth for this one minute. We don't need another episode of Haven messes with Damon again."

Haven nudged her back. "Uh, Isabella? Hello? Vampires? They could hear everything you said."

Isabella glanced up at Damon and Stefan who were looking at the girls with amused expressions.

Elena sat with her hands clasped, mentally jumping up and down. She _loved _the idea of having two new girlfriends. Even if one seemed to not like her.

Damon got up and reached around Isabella to grab Haven. Haven stood up reluctantly. Damon always seemed to be grabbing for her.

"We'll be right back," he said to Elena. "Make yourselves acquainted."

He tugged Haven into the kitchen. She shook away from him. "What?" she snapped.

"Don't look so pissy. Get some cups out of that cupboard."

Haven bit back a reply and did as she was told. Damon put a kettle on the stovetop. Her thoughts wandered back to Elena.

"She his girlfriend?" she asked Damon.

"Who?" Haven turned at the sound of his voice. Damon's back was turned but she heard a sour tone in his voice.

"Elena and Stefan," she said carefully. "They dating?"

Damon shrugged and turned back to her. His face was composed but there was sadness and anger flashing in his eyes. "Yeah, they're dating."

"But you wish she was yours." Haven surmised.

"Shut up and don't talk about things you don't know," he snapped.

Haven smiled and turned back to the tea. She knew what she knew.


	6. Six

Haven lay awake, her hands folded on her chest. She listened to her steady breaths and watched the rising of her chest. One of the windows were drawn and she looked out at the bright moon.

A sound drew her from her reverie. She propped herself onto one elbow and stared out into the darkness. "Who's there?" she whispered.

"Santa Claus."

"Damon?"

"Who else?" Damon came out of the darkness and sat on the couch. He handed her a wrapped package. Haven recognized it as one of the presents that sat under her Christmas tree. She'd forgotten all about Christmas.

Haven took the package and turned it in her hands. "Merry Christmas," she whispered to herself.

Damon took her hands in his. She stared at them until he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. "Merry Christmas," he said.

Haven shook her head. "It doesn't feel like Christmas."

He stared out of the window. "Look," he motioned. Haven glanced to where he was pointing.

"What?" she asked.

"It's snowing." They both watched the drifting flakes fall gently to the icing covered ground.

"Snow," Haven muttered.

"And presents," Damon added. She looked again at the gift sitting in her lap.

"And presents," she said.

Damon got up. "Tomorrow," he winked, "I'll give you a magical snow day."

Haven smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Haven. Goodnight." He did something unexpected then. Damon leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. He turned on his heel and walked out leaving Haven staring after him.

"Goodnight, Damon."

Haven picked up the present and weighed it in her hand. It was surprisingly light. It was long and thin. She checked the tag.

'Merry Christmas, Haven. Love Mom and Dad'

A sob threatened to escape but she pushed it down along with the rest of her grief. She would never shed another tear for her parents.

Haven looked at the package with its red and green wrap for a moment longer. Hooking a finger under the tape, she jerked it and it came off. Slowly-very much unlike she would've unwrapped a gift at her own house-she unfolded the neatly wrapped package until a box fell out onto her lap. She picked it up and inspected it. The box itself was a beauty to behold. It was soft, red velvet with a tiny golden clasp. Haven unclasped the lock and it gave a little click. She opened the box and stifled a gasp.

Lying, enclosed in cotton, was a silver locket. The name 'Haven' was inscribed in delicate writing. Haven undid the clasp and hung it around her neck. She lifted the locket from her neck.

"Beautiful," Haven said to herself. Tears pricked her eyes and she let them fall. "Oh, what the hell. I'm gonna cry."

She fell asleep clutching the necklace.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Isabella, I'm gonna kill you!"

Isabella giggled behind her mitts and lodged another snowball at Haven's head. Haven dodged just in time.

"Oh, it's on now, Tryst!" Haven bellowed.

She scooped up snow and mushed it into a deformed ball. She drew her arm back like a baseball player and was about to whack Isabella in the face when another snowball hit her from behind. Haven whirled around and saw Damon smirking, throwing a snowball in the air and catching it.

"Salvatore," she grumbled, forgetting about Isabella. She threw the snowball at Damon when Stefan whooshed past and caught it in midair. Damon's smirk grew more pronounced. Haven stomped over to them, mumbling a stream of profanities.

"Having fun?" Damon taunted. Another snowball hit her in the back. Haven turned and saw Isabella looking amused, making her way towards them.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ecstatic." Really, though, she was. Haven felt so lifted up and happy even if there was snow melting in her socks.

Isabella caught Haven's eyes and gestured toward Damon. Haven grinned and waggled her eyebrows. Together, they crept toward Damon and pounced on him. He could have thrown them both off but he decided to play along and fell to the ground.

"Ha!" Haven crowed.

Isabella giggled and stuffed snow down his back.

"Arghhhhh." Damon groaned.

Haven and Isabella stuffed snow into his ears, his neck, down his back, even down his...well, you get the idea.

Stefan stood with his arms crossed, trying hard not to look smug. Damon glared up at him. "You're time will come, Brother."

Stefan shook in mock terror. "Oh, no. Getting attacked by two teenage girls! What will I do?"

Damon laid his head in the snow while the girls continued to stuff him.

A car honked and pulled into the driveway. Everyone stopped to watch as Elena stepped out and waved to them. Damon took this time to shake the girls off of him. Haven shrieked as Damon threw her in the air and caught her. She punched his arm.

He grinned and set her down.

"Hey!" Elena walked to them; her cheeks flushed pink from the cold. She kissed Stefan and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena smiled against his lips and intertwined her fingers into his brown locks. Haven made a face at Damon and he smiled back at her. Isabella looked down and kicked the snow around a bit. Finally, Damon cleared his throat. "Get a room!"

Haven laughed and Isabella nodded her agreement. As Isabella bent down to take some slush out of her boots, a silver necklace swung out. That morning, Haven showed Isabella the present that she got and, happily, Isabella showed her own. They shared sad smiles over the identical lockets their parents had given them.

Elena and Stefan broke away. Elena nodded towards the boarding house. "Who wants hot chocolate?"

Haven whooped and ran towards the mansion. Hot chocolate and warm socks sounded like the best things in the world!

While they were sleeping last night, Damon snuck into their house and grabbed armfuls of clothes for the girls. They were immensely grateful for they didn't want to be walking around in the same sweatshirt and jeans.

Haven burst through the door, Isabella right behind her. The house warmth felt like a blessing after the chilling morning. Haven shoved off her boots and trudged upstairs into the guest room Stefan and Damon set up for the sisters. The walls were painted a light blue with cherry wood furniture. A bookcase, a desk and chair, a dresser, and two twin beds. Haven collapsed on hers. Isabella came in, tugging at her hat and scarf. She dropped them on the bed and shrugged out of her coat.

"Isabella?" Haven said, sitting up.

"Hmm?" She hung up her coat and was rummaging through the drawers for sweats.

"Are you happy here?"

She stopped and turned to her sister, eyebrows flying up. "Haven, we've only been here for two days."

Haven shrugged, looking down. "I know. I mean, could you-could _we_-be happy here?"

Isabella pulled down her wet jeans and pulled on the sweatpants. She started searching for warm and fuzzy socks. "Yeah, I think we could." She pulled out a pair, then another and tossed it to Haven. "Damon and Stefan are nice enough." She melted around the edges when she said Stefan's name.

Haven flashed a knowing smile. "You like Stefan?"

Isabella sighed and grabbed a comb, brushing out the tangled mess her hair has become. "He has a girlfriend, _Elena." _She spat out Elena's name like it was a curse.

Haven pulled off her own outerwear and put on some fresh jeans and a hoodie. She tugged on the fuzzy socks. "Damon likes Elena, you know."

"Really?" Isabella set down the comb, her hair returned to its usual shiny waves, and sat next to Haven.

"Have you seen him when he looks at her? He's such a flirt."

Isabella stared up at the ceiling, a smile twitching up at the corners of her mouth. Haven cocked her head. "Uh oh." she said. "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

Isabella sported a full-fledged grin now. "I think that we haven't done any mischief in a while."

"What now?"

Isabella had a terrific gleam in her eye. "Think about it. Damon likes Elena right? I like Stefan. So we get Elena to scooch on over to Damon, and I get Stefan!"

Haven put her hand over her eyes. "Oi." she moaned. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Elena and Stefan are in Loveland right now. It looks like you and Damon are out of luck."

Isabella shook her head determinly. "No way. I've got a plan. You'll see."

Haven was about to respond when they heard a knock on their bedroom door. The sisters looked at each other in shock. Was it Damon? Stefan? Had they heard everything they said?

But it was Elena. "Guys? Hot chocolate's ready."

Isabella bounded of the bed and swung the door open. She gave Elena a warm smile and ran down the stairs. Haven followed more slowly. Elena moved aside so Haven passed through and Haven summoned up a smile for the brunette. Elena looked a little surprised for a moment but then returned the smile. Haven walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, intent on finding out Isabella's master plan. Oh, she predicted fireworks.


	7. Seven

**A/N: Songs for chapters**

**Ch.1) Never say never: The Fray**

**Ch. 2) Only one: Alex Band**

**Ch. 3) Into the fire: 13 senses**

**Ch. 4) Enjoy the silence: Anberlin**

**Ch. 5)Tea party: Kerli**

**Ch. 6) Everywhere: Michelle Branch**

**This chapter: All I wanted: Michelle Branch**

Isabella's voice rang through the house as she sang every Christmas song she knew. Haven sat on the couch with Damon, her reading a book, him staring off into the fire. Stefan was somewhere with Elena upstairs. Isabella raised her voice as she heard giggles and thumping.

Damon glanced at her. "It won't work," he told her. "They can block out _anything _as long as they're...you know."

Isabella made a face and stopped singing. She came to sit by Haven and looked over her shoulder at the book she was reading.

"Whatcha' reading?"

Haven made an annoyed noise and replied, "_A Little Princess._"

"Is it good?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm not getting any farther, am I?"

Damon snorted. Isabella glanced at him. "Shut up, Damon."

He laughed. "You shut up."

"I'll make you shut up."

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try."

"Fine, I will."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"SHUT UP!" Haven screamed. She tucked the book under her arm and stood up. She glared at Damon. "God! Is it too much to ask for quiet?"

"Before you guys came along it was pretty quiet." Damon responded. Haven made a sour face.

"Can I go out?" she asked him. "It's impossible in here."

Damon looked around. "I don't see impossible in here."

She rolled her eyes. "It's too stuffy. Can I go? There's a park right down the street."

Damon leaned his head back and put his arms behind his head. "I don't know. Will you get lost?"

"No."

"Will you get into trouble?"

"No."

"Will you do anything that will require me to come get your ass and drag it back home?"

"No!"

He looked at her. "Don't get into any mess, Haven."

She huffed and out her hands on her hips. "I _won't._"

Damon pursed his lips and then relaxed. "Fine. But you have been warned." He gave a look that signaled _exactly _what he would do if she got into any trouble.

Haven winced as she remembered that night.

Haven turned and bounded the steps two at a time and into the hallway. She paused outside of Stefan's room and listened for sounds. There was only silence. Entering her own room, she dawned on a coat and slipped on her boots. Then she climbed back down and went into the living room. Damon was still there but Isabella had gone into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Bye." she called out. He looked up.

"Do you have your cell phone?"

Haven was surprised. "How do you know I have a cell phone?"

He smirked. I have my ways. Do you have it?"

She nodded and out her hand on the doorknob. Damon's voice stopped her.

"Call me if you need anything, My number's programmed in there." He continued, ignoring her shocked face. "Be careful, Haven."

She looked into his face. He seemed sincere, really caring if something happened to her. "I will," she said softly and stepped outside.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The icy winter air stung Haven's face as her boots crunched through the snow. The sky was a dull gray and snowflakes created a light covering on Haven's coat. She shielded her face with her coat, wishing she had brought a scarf.

The sidewalk had slush on the sides and Haven made a face as her boots dipped into the brown mush. The park was just down the street, its trees covered in snow with icicles hanging off the benches. Haven was planning on taking a walk and get some fresh air but the wind was picking up, creating a mini blizzard. Haven squinted off into the distance and saw the lights of a store along with a gas station.

She trudged towards the warmth, glad to get out of the winter weather. Before she knew it, she was entering the store and shaking off snow on her boots. The store was brightly lit, it was just having its after-Christmas-sale. Haven removed her hood and gladly stepped into the warmth.

_I'll just stay here until the wind calms down, _she thought. She wandered through the aisles, taking in all the candy and clothes and electronics on display. She went over to the CD rack.

Skimming her fingers along the covers, she read the CD titles. Suddenly, she stopped at one. She picked it up and examined the cover. It was an Evanescence CD, the newest one that just came out. Haven had wanted it and her parents _had _hinted that they would get it for her but...

Haven shook her head and drew her mind away from those particular thoughts. She flipped the CD over and checked the price tag. Fourteen-ninety nine. Haven groped her pockets for any money but all that she came up with was a dime and two nickels. She sighed and set the CD down, browsing the rest of CD's. She was just about to move onto the DVD's but the Evanescence CD caught her eye again. She found herself wandering over to it again and picking it up. Haven looked at the cover with longing.

She looked around sneakily. No one was around, everyone were at home enjoying the holidays. The store clerks were busy elsewhere. Haven was completely alone.

_I shouldn't do this, _she thought as her hand reached for the CD again. _This isn't right. _She opened her jacket flap and before anyone should see her, she tucked the CD into her coat. _If Damon finds out..._

Haven gulped and made her way to the front of the store. There were a few last-minute after-the-holidays shoppers. Haven clutched at her coat and tried not to look guilty as she walked past the cashiers. None of them paid her any mind as they scanned the store items. Haven was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when, as she passed the detectors, they beeped. She froze in her tracks and turned. Two store clerks were walking towards her and she didn't stay to watch what would happen. Haven bolted out the door and into the snowy blizzard as the store clerks hollered after her.

Haven couldn't see through the wind and snow but she pushed her legs to run faster. Her lungs burned and her face was frozen. She had tears in her eyes and she couldn't see a thing. All the shapes were blurs.

Haven suddenly tripped and stumbled into something and she went crashing into a mound of snow. She shook her head to try to clear it and found herself staring at the gray sky. Snow was trickling down her back making her colder than she already was. Haven sat up and gingerly felt her body for any wounds. She heard a groan and her eyes zeroed in on the thing-or person-she fell over.

A boy was picking himself up and brushing himself up. He turned and noticed Haven. He extended a hand to her but she was too numb to take it. Sighing, he went around her and tucked his hands under her arms and picked her up. Haven struggled to regain her balance and looked up into the boys face. He was definitely good-looking. Longish, dark brown hair and melon green eyes. His dark brows were furrowed over those eyes at that moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked Haven, peering into her face.

Haven nodded slowly. "Yeah...I'm fine..."

He stepped away from her and shoved his gloved hands into his coat pockets. "Sorry, I didn't see you. You were running so fast, I didn't have time to get out of the way. What were you running from anyways?" he looked over her shoulder as if the thing she was running from would appear any moment.

Guiltily, Haven held up the CD she clutched in her hand. "I got caught." she admitted sheepishly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Shoplifter, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda. It's my first time."

He smiled. And, oh, was his smile _gorgeous. _"Well, I'm an expert at shoplifting. I've done it so many times. It's easy once you get the hang of it."

Haven was so stunned by his beautiful voice, she didn't get a word he was saying. He waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

He had a knowing twinkle in his eye. "I said, would you like me to walk you home?"

Haven sighed and shook her head. Damon would probably be on the lookout for her and she didn't want to explain this boy. "Sorry," she said. "My dad would be asking me questions I wouldn't want to answer."

The boy waggled his eyebrows. "We won't be _doing _anything. It's just a walk."

Haven was tempted to agree but she shook her head again. "Sorry. I can't."

He shrugged. "It's alright. Hey, by the way, what's your name?"

"Haven."

"Haven," he said to himself. He stuck out his hand and they shook. "Nice to meet you Haven. I'm Michael."

_Michael. _It was just as beautiful as him.

Michael started walking away. "I'll see you around?"

Haven nodded, a happy flush rising in her cheeks. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah..."

Michael waved and disappeared into the white storm. Haven stared walking to the Boarding House, still clutching the CD and replaying what just happend.

As she disappeared, also, Stefan stepped out from behind a tree having heard everything that just went on.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon was sitting in the same spot as before, leafing through the same book Haven was reading before. He looked up as Haven barged in through the door, shaking snow out of her hair.

"Hey," Damon called. "Did you see Stefan on your way here? I sent him out to find you."

Haven paused. "Why did he need to find me?"

He gestured wildly to the window. "Have you noticed what going on out there? I had to make sure you didn't end up buried under a mile of snow."

Haven smirked. "Worried?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nah. What's that?"

Haven followed his line of vision and her stomach dropped. She was still holding that damn CD. "Nothing," she said.

"Well, it doesn't look like nothing. Let's see it."

Reluctantly, Haven walked up to him and held out the CD. He took it and flipped it over, his brows shooting up at the price tag. "Where did you get the money to buy this?"

Haven almost told him right then. _I didn't. I stole it, Damon. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. _But instead what came out was, "I had some saved up and the store was right there so I went in and saw the CD and I wanted it-"

Damon held up a hand to stop the rambling. "I get it. You bought the CD."

Her heart sunk at the word 'bought'. He handed her the CD and she took it back wordlessly. Damon went back to skimming through the book and Haven turned towards the stairs. She was letting the guilt tide her over and was just about to drop at Damon's feet and beg for forgiveness when the door opened and a gust of wind blew in along with Stefan looking _pissed. _

He glanced sharply at Haven. His eyes narrowed when he saw the CD. "Upstairs," he growled at her. "Now."

Haven scurried up without a backward glance. Stefan turned his eyes to Damon who was watching as Haven stumbled upstairs. Then he looked at Stefan. "What was that about?"

Stefan sunk into the couch without bothering to take off his jacket. "I followed Haven," he said. "And, oh, is she in trouble."

Damon sat up straight. "Why? What happend?"

Stefan looked up at the ceiling. "That CD? She didn't buy it. She ran into some kid at the park and they started talking. He asked her what she was running from and she told him that she was just caught shoplifting."

The words hung in the air between them. "She what?" Damon asked quietly.

Stefan nodded, confirming his thoughts. "Yep. Shoplifting. She _stole _the CD."

Damon said nothing, but his frame was shaking slightly.

"What did she tell you?" Stefan asked.

"That she bought it," Damon spat out. "Lying. Stealing. I'm going up there right now."

Stefan looked satisfied. "Bring Isabella down here. I'll take her out somewhere so you guys can have privacy."

Damon didn't respond but went up the stairs in a flash. He was at Haven's room in seconds. Without knocking, he slammed the door open and it bounced against the wall. Isabella was sitting on the bed and Haven was lying near her, her head in her arms. Damon growled.

"Isabella, get out. Stefan's waiting for you downstairs."

Isabella got up and went to his side. "Don't be too hard on her, Damon," she pleaded. He didn't answer her, just stepped aside. Isabella gave one last look at Haven then bounded down the stairs.

Damon strolled to the bed. "Get up, Haven." he said sharply.

Haven lifted her head. Her eyes were lined in red and she had tear tracks running down her face. Her heart dropped at the sight of Damon's face. There was no getting out of this one.


	8. Eight

**Song for ch:**

**Tears of an angel- RyanDan**

"Let me explain!"

Haven cried as Damon dragged her up. "No," he said. "There's nothing _to _explain."

"Damon, please!"

He sat down and was about to fling her over his lap when she lurched up and back away towards the door. Damon got up to follow her.

"Don't even think about it, Haven," he warned. "If you run it'll be a lot worse."

Haven kept her eyes trained on him and kept backing away slowly. Damon was about to reach out and drag her back to him when she pivoted on her heel and bolted out of stairs. She ran down the stairs.

Damon flashed after her and caught her on her way out the door. He got a good grip on her ear and pulled her with him up the stairs. Haven winced in pain and a cry escaped her lips.

"Ow, ow!" she cried. "You're hurting me!"

"Good."

They stumbled their way to Haven's room and Damon sat down again. But instead of pulling the girl over his lap, he sat her down next to him instead.

"Now," he said, "Tell me what happend.''

Haven sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "You know what happend...I shoplifted." she finished quietly. Then she rushed on. "And I'm really, really sorry!"

Damon narrowed your eyes. "You _will _be sorry in a minute or so."

Haven trembled as he reached for her. She didn't struggle, just let the tears stream down her face. "Damon," she hiccupped. "I'm sorry. Please don't do this."

"Oh, no. There's no way I'm letting you off on this one. Sealing is a _crime, _Haven, and I intend to let you know how much of a crime it is."

"But I'm sorry!"

"Are you sorry that you took the CD? Would you be willing to return it and take the consequences?" His voice was hard.

Haven hung her head and cried helpless tears as she hung over his lap. "No..."

"Then you're not sorry."

She shook her head while he continued. "You're sorry you got caught and you're sorry I am punishing you but you are _not _sorry that you took the CD."

By now the guilt was taking over Haven and she sobbed into Damon's leg. His words alone cut so deep that no amount of punishment could make her cry like this.

"You wanna go to jail?" he continued roughly. "Be my guest. It'll be a lot worse than what I am about to give you. Steal again, see what happens. I won't be there to save your sorry butt."

Haven couldn't speak. Heaving sobs wracked her frame and she gulped down shaky breaths. Damon didn't let her calm down. He pulled down her jeans and her underwear. He took her hands and pinned them to the small of her back. Haven continued to cry.

Damon lifted his hand and it crashed down on Haven's butt. He kept the smacks coming, not pausing even when Haven kicked her legs to free herself. She wriggled and squirmed as her butt was set on fire. It felt like a while hot branding iron was placed on her rear end.

"D-Damon, stop!" she screamed. "I'll be good, I'll be good!"

Damon laughed while he spanked her. "No, you won't. You'll keep on doing things like this and I'll keep punishing you. You think I enjoy this?"

Haven managed to nod her head. Damon raised his hand and brought it down so hard that her hips pressed down into his thighs.

"Well, I don't. But if it means that it'll stop you from getting your ass in trouble, then I'll keep doing it."

More smacks. More cries, screams.

"I do believe I told you to stay out of trouble. I told you to not get your nose into anything."

Haven was reduced to a sobbing mess and Damon stopped, placing his hand on her back. "You not only stole, you also disobeyed me."

He reached for a brush on the dresser and tapped it on Haven's butt. "That was for stealing and not listening. This is for lying and running away from me."

He brought the brush down and it made a sickening sound that vibrated throughout the room. Haven bawled her eyes out with the occasional scream. Damon took it all in stride. His heart was set against her cries and his eyes were the coldest, deepest pit.

"You _never _run away from me. You are going to take your punishment like a good little girl. You are going to learn from this."

"I have learned from this!" she screamed. "Stop! I can't take it anymore."

HIs jaw was set. "Yes, you can. And you will. I'll make sure that the thought of stealing never even _enters _your mind. As for lying, you have to tell me the truth at all times. What if you kept something important from me? Something that could endanger your life? What will I do then?"

He landed five final smacks on her upper thighs and Haven howled. Damon threw the brush aside and yanked up her underwear and jeans. He lifted Haven up and placed her in front of him. She choked out sobs and glared at him. Then she crawled right back into his lap and latched her arms around his neck. Damon automatically wrapped his arms around her, opening his heart.

"Haven," he choked out. "Don't ever make me do that again. Please."

Haven was too hysterical to reply but she nodded into his shoulder. They sat like that, rocking back and forth. Haven cried into his shirt and Damon let out a few tears. He held on to her for dear life.

A few minutes passed and Haven drew away from him. Her face was puffy and her eyes were blood red from all the crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Damon wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I know. And I'm sorry. That was too extreme."

"No," she objected. "I'm glad it was. I felt so guilty."

He hugged her and got up. Haven sat on the bed, looking like a neglected puppy. Damon went around to her desk and retrieved the CD that started it all. He shoved it into his back pocket and went back to Haven. He held his hand out.

"Give me your phone."

Without protesting, she reached into her jeans pocket and drew out the tiny silver phone. Damon took it from her and put that in his pocket, also.

"You're grounded," he told her. She let out a little puff of surprise.

"What?"

Damon nodded. "Yep. No phone or CD for two weeks and you can't go out without an escort. You have to go to bed every night at eight and you have to stay in your room. No wandering around the house." He smirked. "School's starting soon so you will have a fun time sitting in your room, studying."

Haven refused to let angry tears burst out. With difficulty, she gulped and nodded bravely. "Okay," she said quietly.

Damon drew back the covers on her bed and nodded at it. "Get in. Bedtime."

"But-"

"Now."

With a sigh, she crawled in and turned onto her stomach. Damon leaned down and kissed her head. "When I come up here you better be sleeping or there will be a repeat of today's performance."

Despite the threat, Haven smiled and drifted off to sleep.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stefan was waiting for Isabella when she came down running down the stairs. He handed her, her coat and boots and she donned them on quietly. They went out into the snowstorm and Stefan led her to the car.

They now sat at the Grill and Isabella was sipping a coke.

Stefan sighed. "Say something, Isabella. You're driving me crazy."

Isabella looked up slowly and stared at him. "What's Damon gonna do to my sister?" she asked hoarsely.

Stefan looked surprised. "_That's _what you're worried about?" At her angry glare he hurried on. "Nothing he hasn't done before."

"What do you mean?"

He put his head in his hand, not sure how to explain. "Have you ever been...spanked?"

Isabella sat up with a jerk. "_That's _what he's doing?"

"...yeah..."

Isabella let out a sigh of relief. "Haven and I have been spanked many times. It's no big deal."

At this, Stefan relaxed. "Then it's nothing new to her."

Isabella shrugged. "She hasn't been spanked since she was, like, seven. So it's kind of new."

"Nonetheless, at least she's experienced it before."

Isabella swirled her straw in her drink, watching the ice cubes clank together. "Have you ever been spanked, Stefan?"

Stefan looked embarrassed. "Yes...I have."

Isabella grinned at the blush spreading across his cheeks. "What's the matter? Embarrassed?"

Stefan looked down, growing even redder. Isabella decided to spare him the shame.

"It's okay. We've all gotten punished once in our lives. Like me. I've gotten into trouble more times than I can remember."

Stefan glanced up, his face returned to its normal color. "Oh, yeah? Tell me, what was the most stupid thing you have ever done?"

Isabella shook her head. "Gotten drunk at a party. I came home to the beating of a lifetime."

"How old were you?"

She looked out of one of the Grill's windows. "It was actually a year ago." She looked back at him. "And you? What's the most stupid thing _you _have done?"

Stefan pressed his lips together, trying to remember. "Damon and I took one of our father's rifles and brought it out into the forest. I was nine and Damon was fourteen. We tried to shoot some rabbits, deer's, anything that was within our reach. Damon suddenly swung the rifle and shot in my direction. He didn't see me and it narrowly missed."

"Go on."

"We came home and our father was waiting for us. It was...not a good day for us," he finished.

Isabella burst out laughing. "That's for sure."

They smiled at each other and something connected. Stefan's dark eyes were locked on Isabella's brown ones. Her heart started pounding and a rosy flush had risen to her cheeks. Stefan grinned. He was about to say something when a sudden vibrating sounded from Stefan's pocket. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen.

"Damon," he muttered. He flip open the phone and pressed a key. "Hello?"

There was some quiet talking on the other end and Stefan nodded. "Okay."

He shut the phone and pushed his chair back from the table. He got up and extended a hand to Isabella. "We can go now," he said.

Isabella gripped his hand and stood up. "Is Haven okay?"

"I don't know," he smiled slightly. "I guess we'll find out."

Isabella looked down and noticed their hands were still joined. Stefan made no attempt to let go of her and Isabella soared inside. They walked out of the Grill hand in hand.


	9. Nine

**Song for ch.:**

**Home: Vanessa Carlton**

The next few days passed by as uneventful. Haven was confined to her room and sometimes the rest of the house could hear her angry ramblings. Isabella moped around the house, bored without her sister. She sometimes talked to Stefan and they went out to the Grill a few times more. Damon was his usual self, cracking jokes and checking up on Haven.

One day he knocked on Haven's door.

"What?" came her sour reply.

He opened the door and strolled in, a smirk on his face. "Cranky much?"

Haven looked up from the journal she was writing in. "What do want, Damon?"

He perched on her bed. "Aw, don't look so mad. I'm letting you out of the house today."

Haven perked up. "Really?"

"Well, kind of. Stefan and I have to go hunting and I don't trust you two alone."

At this, Haven smirked. "Afraid we'll burn the house down?"

"Something like that. Anyways, _Elena_ is going to be babysitting you."

Haven rolled her eyes. "Fascinating. Is she coming here, or...?"

"We're going to her house. C'mon, get ready."

Haven groaned and slid off the bed. Damon went to tell Isabella.

Haven looked around the room, wondering what to bring. She tugged out a duffel bag from the closet and threw in random articles of clothing. She threw in her journal and book and a few pens. She glanced around the room, again. There was nothing else to take. All their stuff was at the old house which was not the place to be at the moment. Damon had gone to see what was going on and he came back saying that police were swarming the place and everything was being checked for fingerprints and such.

Haven dragged the bag down the stairs and plopped it down on one of the couches. Isabella was already there with her backpack.

"Good to see you, again," Isabella greeted Haven.

Haven threw herself down next to her sister. "Tell me about it. I'd be happy to just hang around in the kitchen." She propped herself up. "So," she said in a low voice. "How's your plan going?"

Isabella glanced around. Damon and Stefan were still upstairs but she wasn't going to take her chances. "Stefan and I hung out a couple of times," was all she said.

Haven opened her mouth and was about to speak but then Damon came down. He jangled the car keys in his fingers. "Ready?"

Haven got up and slung the duffel bag over her shoulder. Isabella was about to pick hers up but Stefan intercepted her.

"Allow me," he said and lifted up the backpack. There was nothing heavy in there and Isabella could've carried it herself but she flashed a grateful smile at Stefan.

"Thank you," she said.

They all loaded into the car. Haven stared out the window while Damon drove, happy for her short-lived freedom. She knew that once Damon came to pick the girls up, Haven would, once again, be sent to her room like a naughty child. Haven smirked. She _was _a naughty child, come to think of it. She was worse than one actually. Naughty children stole cookies from the cookie jar when their mother wasn't looking. Haven stole a CD from a store when the store clerks weren't looking. She wondered if there was ever a search for her. She would have to be careful next time she set foot in that store.

They parked in front of Elena's house, not bothering to park in the driveway seeing as Stefan and Damon would be leaving.

Stefan hoisted up Isabella's backpack as Haven grudgingly took out her own. Damon appeared out of nowhere and took the bag from her.

He winked. "I can be nice, too."

Haven elbowed him playfully and followed him to the front door. Elena answered on the first knock. "I was wondering when you guys would get here," she said cheerfully.

Isabella exchanged hugs with Elena while Haven mumbled a hello. Damon and Stefan set their bags down near the doorway. Damon turned to the sisters.

"Elena has my number," he warned. "She'll call me if anything happens." He looked at Haven when he said the last part.

Haven scoffed. "What do you want me to say? 'Oh, daddy, I promise to be a good little girl!' That work for you?"

Elena giggled into her hand and Stefan tried hard not to laugh. Isabella sighed and rolled her eyes, bringing in the bags.

"Don't worry, Damon," Haven said. "I won't get into any mischief." She fluttered her eyelashes and tried to look innocent. Damon lost his resolve to look stern and hugged her, right there in front of everybody.

"Be good," he whispered in her ear and pulled away. Stefan looked shocked and Elena's eyebrows kept traveling up on her forehead. Haven rolled her eyes inwardly, wondering if they had ever seen any affection before.

The vampires jogged back to their car and Elena stared after Damon. She held a sort of softness in her eyes. He looked back and saw Elena staring at him. Damon raised his hand in a half-wave and Elena smiled back and shut the door.

She turned to Haven who was watching her with peculiar interest. She had just seen a harmless exchange between Damon and Elena. Isabella's plan might actually work.

Elena's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "So what do you want to do?"

Haven shrugged. This was gonna be one hell of a day.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I win!"

"No, you don't. You cheated!"

They had all decided to play a game of Monopoly and Haven was losing desperately. Isabella counted her money, sporting a gleeful smile.

"I didn't _cheat, _Haven. I maneuvered."

Haven scoffed. "Same difference."

Elena sat on the couch with her laptop on her lap. Haven glanced over at her and craned her neck to see what Elena was doing.

"I didn't know you had a face book," Haven said.

Elena looked up from the screen. "You wouldn't know, though, would you?"

Haven looked at the screen. Elena was IMing someone called Bonnie. "Who's Bonnie?"

"Bonnie," Elena said, snapping her laptop shut and getting up, "is coming over so you will able to meet her."

Haven sat back down with Isabella. "Yay," she mumbled.

Elena stretched, running her fingers through her hair. "You guys want something to drink?"

Isabella crowed having won some more money. "I would," she said. "Anything cold."

Elena nodded at Haven. "And you?"

Haven shook her head. "No."

Elena went into the kitchen. Haven leaned back against a coffee colored couch. She looked drearily at Isabella.

"Bella, I've had enough with Monopoly."

Isabella pouted. "You're just saying that 'cause you're losing."

Haven looked at the ceiling. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm bored."

Isabella groaned. "Noooo. I wanna keep playing Monopoly."

Haven lifted her foot and swiped it across the board, scattering all the pieces. Isabella threw her money at her.

"You ass!"

Haven shook her finger at her sister. "Now, now," she said mock severely. "No name-calling. 'We are not mere gutter children,'" she quoted.

"You got that from _A Little Princess." _

Haven grinned. "It's a good book."

Footsteps coming down the stairs made them both look up. A boy about sixteen was coming down. He had shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. He stopped when he saw Isabella and Haven. They looked him up and down appreciatively.

"Um, hi," he spoke. "I didn't know Elena was having company."

Haven smiled. He was cute. "Oh, Elena's babysitting us." she rolled her eyes. She didn't know how much this boy knew about vampires and the Salvatore brothers.

The boy cocked his eyebrow. "You guys don't look like you need babysitting."

Haven grinned. "Tell that to-" She was about to say 'Damon' but Elena came out of the kitchen with two glasses. She stopped when she saw the boy.

"Jeremy," she said. "I thought you went out."

Jeremy shrugged. "I didn't feel like it so I stayed home. Where's Jenna?"

Elena handed a glass to Isabella and sipped her own. "Out with some friends."

Jeremy nodded to the girls on the floor. "You're babysitting them?"

Elena looked at Haven who shrugged in a what-was-I -suppose-to-say? kind of way. Elena cleared her throat. "Damon went...hunting, along with Stefan so they left them with me. These are the two sisters I told you about."

Isabella and Haven exchanged shocked looks. Elena talked about them?

"Isabella and Haven," Jeremy said. He went around to them and stuck out a hand. "I'm Jeremy, Elena's brother."

Haven shook, then Isabella. Jeremy sat down and looked at the board game with its scattered pieces. "Monopoly? I love that game."

Isabella beamed. Haven stuck out a tongue at Jeremy. "Not you too," she complained. Did everyone have a sudden urge to play that damnable board game?

Someone knocked on their door and Elena went to answer. "Bonnie's here!" she exclaimed happily. Haven groaned again.

More people to play monopoly.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Haven lie awake that night. Damon and Stefan had come from their hunting trip early so they were back to sleeping in their rooms. Haven sighed and turned on her side.

She had met Bonnie. A girl that was Elena's age, with cocoa colored skin and curly black hair. She was sweet and Haven liked her instantly. She was also a witch, which Elena so kindly explained.

Haven turned on her side again, restless. There were so many things in this world that humans weren't aware of. How many times had people gone out in the day, only to encounter these creatures without knowing? How many accidents were really the doing of vampires?

Haven shut her eyes, trying to block out the painful memory of Damon sucking the life of her mother. She struggled with her mind for a few moments before falling asleep into a nightmare.

_She was back in the living room, a place that seemed foreign to her now. Her mom and dad sat, huddled around a pile of presents. Isabella was lying on the floor, her eyes open and staring. Her skin was pale with a blue hue. Haven ran to her and tried to shake her awake. There were bite marks on her neck. Haven turned and ran to her parents. They were oblivious to their daughter lying on the floor, lifeless._

_ Haven screamed at them. "What are you doing? She's dead! She's dead!"_

_ They ignored her and opened the presents, laughing with their eyes twinkling. Haven pounded on her father's back and he turned. He held out a necklace, the same one Haven was wearing in her sleep._

_ "Merry Christmas, Haven," he said, then cackled. Haven stumbled away from him as her father turned into the vampire she feared right before her very eyes._

_ Damon held out a hand to her. "Come here, Haven."_

_ Haven backed up and her back hit the wall. She slid to the floor. Damon laughed and stepped closer. "Silly Haven," he purred. "You can't run from me."_

_ Haven shielded her face in her arms. "No!" she yelled. "Get away from me."_

_ A new voice joined Damon's. Haven glanced up and saw her sister with blood red eyes. She had fangs protruding from her mouth._

_ "Haven," she hissed. "Look behind us."_

_ Haven looked behind them and let out a shriek. Her mother and father were lying dead on the floor, blood seeping out from under them. Haven looked back at Isabella, her Bella, who laughed. It was a high, cold sound that sent shivers all through Haven's body._

_ Stefan stepped out from nowhere. "Leave them, Haven. We're your family now."_

_ "Yes," whispered Isabella. "We're your family."_

_ Damon's eyes glinted. "Come here, Haven. We'll protect you. We'll make you one of us."_

_ Haven released a blood-curdling scream as Damon reached for her and sunk his fangs into her neck._

Haven bolted up in bed, a cold sweat breaking over her forehead. She glanced at Isabella's sleeping form and breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like Isabella was having better luck with her dreams.

Haven slipped out of bed and padded into the hallway. She stopped before Damon's room and placed a hand on the door way. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she opened the door and peered in. Damon was sleeping soundly. Haven tip-toed in and looked at him. He looked almost angelic, his eyes closed and looking so peaceful. Haven traced his cheek with her finger.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Haven?" he asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

Haven looked down. "I had a nightmare." she admitted softly.

Damon tilted her chin up and searched her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Can I sleep with you...?"

Damon smiled slightly and lifted the covers. Haven crawled in and snuggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

Damon was the only one who could protect her from Damon.


	10. Ten

**Song for ch.:**

**Everything: Vertical Horizon**

Haven woke up to warmth. She snuggled deeper into it, welcoming more sleep. Someone started stroking her hair softly and her eyes opened. She sat up and saw Damon smiling down at her.

"No more bad dreams?" he asked her.

Haven lay her head back down onto his chest. "No," she yawned. "No dreams at all."

He continued running his fingers through her hair. Then he stopped and sat up.

"Guess what we're doing today?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Haven yawned and stretched. "Better not be something you consider fun."

Damon looked hurt. "I always have fun ideas. Better than Stefan's." he grumbled.

Haven grinned and slid out of bed. She was in her white, lace nightgown. The bare floor made the cold seep into her bare feet.

Damon got up and started rummaging through his closet. "Anyways," he said. "we're not anything remotely fun today." He frowned and pulled out a gray t-shirt. "We're getting you and Isabella enrolled in school."

Haven put her hand to her head. "Great," she muttered. "School. Just what I needed."

Damon pulled on his shirt. "Don't sound so depressed. Stefan and Elena will be there right along with you."

"And where will you be?"

Damon sighed happily. "Right here, reveling in my good fortune and feeling sorry for you guys. Now, shoo. I have to get dressed."

Haven walked glumly from his room. Isabella was still asleep.

"Isabella!" Haven shouted into her ear. Isabella woke up with a start and looked around wildly. She saw Haven sniggering.

"Haven!" Isabella said, annoyed. "I was in the middle of a really good dream!"

Haven made a 'whoops' sound. "Sorry. But we have to get ready. Damon's enrolling us in school today."

Isabella propped herself up on one elbow. "Oh, right. We start school tomorrow, yeah?"

Haven made a gagging sound. "Don't remind me."

She went to the closet to pick out something decent to wear while Isabella went to take a shower. Haven inspected the jeans and sweaters hanging in her closet. She tapped her chin. What to wear to school? It was easy to hang around in dirty t-shirts and sweats when you're around the house, but school? You have to look presentable.

Finally, she pulled out some black jeans and a purple sweater. She tugged on her clothes and brushed her long hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and made a face.

"It'll have to do," she said to herself.

Stefan was downstairs with Elena when she came into the kitchen. "Stefan, Elena," she greeted them. She went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

Stefan looked at her. "Hey, Haven. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby." Lie.

He cocked an eyebrow but let it drop. He took Elena's hand and started towards the door. "We're leaving. Have fun at school."

She gave him a look. "Not likely."

Haven poured herself a glass of juice and sat down, staring at her hands. At her old school, she had gotten okay grades, nothing spectacular like Isabella's. She had a few friends but none that were too close. She had never had a boyfriend either.

Haven sighed and sipped her juice. Her thoughts wandered back to when she met Michael. He was embedded into her thoughts, that beautiful boy. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

Isabella came into the kitchen, toweling her wet hair. She had on jeans and navy sweatshirt that said, 'Athletics.' Haven raised her glass in mock toast.

"Gone are the days of hanging around doing nothing. Say hello to the days of books and pointless homework."

Isabella rolled her eyes and popped two pieces of bread. She glanced at Haven's solitary drink. "Not hungry?"

"I'm full...of butterflies."

"Why?"

Haven shrugged. "School is not my friend. I dread meeting it."

Isabella's lips twitched upwards. "It'll be fun. New school. New friends. Jeremy will be there." She waggled her brows.

Haven looked at her in shock. "I thought you liked Stefan. Now Jeremy? Boy, you are really searching for boy toys aren't you?"

Isabella looked at the ceiling. "Not for me, you nitwit. For _you._"

Haven drained the last of her juice and placed the glass into the sink. "Sorry, sis. That's not gonna work unless I actually like him."

"How can you not? He is so cute!"

"You take him then. That way, if Stefan rejects you then you can run to Jeremy."

Isabella stuck out her tongue just as Damon came into the kitchen. He stared at the toaster. "You're toast is burning." he informed Isabella.

Isabella let out a 'yikes!' and went to save the bread. Damon went to the fridge and pulled out a small bag. Isabella waved the burnt toast at him.

"Want some?" she asked.

Damon grinned and held up the bag. "I've got my own breakfast."

The bag was full of dark red liquid which Haven classified as blood.

"Eww, Damon," she said. "Gross!"

He ripped the bag open with his teeth, getting a nice amount of blood in his mouth. "Speak for yourself."

Isabella munched on her toast, watching him as he drained the blood bag. Haven was reminded, sickly, of her nightmare last night. Isabella with blood red eyes and a snarling mouth with fangs. She turned away and went to go put on some shoes.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Mystic Falls High School was larger than the girl's old high school. This one was a dark color of bricks, with fairly large grounds and a medium-sized parking lot. Haven stared up at it with distaste. Any school, no matter how it looked, did not go well with her.

On the other hand, Isabella was jumping up excitedly. "Oh, wow! It's HUGE!"

Haven rolled her eyes and Damon smirked as they pulled into the visitors parking lot. Haven jumped out and squinted up at the school again. Mystic Falls High School. Pretty name for such a pretty school. Better than her old school. Foxboro. Ugh.

They walked through the double doors and followed the sign that pointed to the direction of the office. Damon opened the door for him.

"Ladies first."

Haven suppressed an eye roll. "Be careful," she warned. "You are gonna give these people whiplash."

He smirked and nodded for her to go in.

The office was brightly lit, a long desk dividing the room in half. On one side, there were two smaller desks. On the other there was a long hallway with doors on each side.

A woman with glasses and a really funky up do was typing away at a keyboard. Damon cleared up and she looked up. She automatically stopped typing and looked Damon up and down. Haven looked at him with cold eyes, mentally shooting laser beams at his head. Damon was either so full of himself or oblivious. He flashed the woman his signature smirk. She fluttered her hands nervously, not knowing where to put them.

"May I help you?" She fluttered her eyelashes. Pathetic.

Damon sauntered over to her and leaned his elbows on the table. "I would like to get these two enrolled." He gestured to Haven and Isabella.

The woman glanced at them. "Oh, of course." She clicked her mouse and typed something into the computer. "Names?"

"Isabella and Haven...Salvatore."

The lady looked up at his pause but typed away.

"Birthdates?"

Damon looked lost and Haven quickly stepped in. "January 19th, 1996 for me, and May 14th, 1996 for her."

"So that would put you guys in the 10th grade." She typed that, too.

"Former school?"

Again, Haven stepped in. "Foxboro High."

"Residence?"

"The Boarding House down the street," Damon informed her.

The lady typed one more thing and four pieces of paper printed out. She handed the girls two of them.

"These are you schedules and a map of the school is on the back." She handed Damon, the other. "You will need to sign these."

Damon rummaged around for a pen and the lady turned back to the girls. "Welcome to Mystic Falls High."

Ah, hell.


	11. Eleven

** Song:**

**1901: Phoenix**

_Seven-thirty is a beastly hour to begin school, _Haven thought as she slammed her locker shut.

Damon had persuaded them-with much arguing-to go to bed early but Haven was still sporting dropping eyelids and was in a foul mood. Isabella, of course, was the ideal tourist: looking at everything with wonder.

"Isabella," Haven moaned. "Not this early, please. I feel like I'm going to fall over."

Isabella clutched her book to her chest. So far, they had already covered period's one through three and they were headed toward fourth.

"Perk up, Hun!" Isabella exclaimed. "I'm _so _glad to be out of the house and in school again!"

Haven jutted out her lower lip in a pout and followed Isabella to English. English was, at least, a subject that both the sisters breezed through.

The class was an advanced one, so it was smaller than your average class. The desks were formed in a circle instead of rows and the teacher was a petite blond with pretty blue-almost violet-eyes. Haven and Isabella came up to her and handed their slips of papers for her to sign.

The teacher looked up. "New students?" Her voice was light and crisp with a hint of an British accent.

Isabella nodded happily. "I'm Isabella and this," she gestured towards Haven, who grimaced," is my sister, Haven."

The teacher scrolled down a page on her computer and found the names on the attendance. "Isabella and Haven Salvatore?"

Haven smiled a bit at the Salvatore part. The teacher handed them English books and pointed them to two empty seats. "Those are free for now. My name is Ms. Pettite." Pettite, Petite. Wonderful.

Isabella started leafing through the book while Haven sat glumly with her head in her hand, staring at the clock on the wall.

The teacher clapped her hands to get the classes attention. "Good morning, class."

The class mumbled hello's and some of the early-birds replied with cheery good mornings.

"We have two new students today with us."

Why teachers always introduced new students, Haven would never know.

"Please give a warm welcome to Haven and Isabella Salvatore."

All pairs of eyes cut to the two girls sitting towards the front. Isabella waved shyly and Haven didn't even bother to glance up from the clock.

"Alright." Everyone's eyes went back to Ms. Pettite but some lingering gazes kept staring at the sisters.

"Open your book to page two hundred and sixty."

Haven sighed and opened her book to the designated page. It was going to be a long day.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The bell finally rang and Haven was the first to leap out of seat. Without waiting for Isabella, she rushed out the door and followed the flow of students. Isabella caught up with her and grabbed her sleeve.

"What's your hurry?" she asked.

Haven grinned. "Lunch. The only part of school that's worth it."

Isabella looped her arm through Haven's. "I like the name Salvatore. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Well, duh. If Damon used our real last name, we'd be found just like that." She snapped her fingers.

The flow of students parted. One half going towards the cafeteria, the other going to their classes.

"Isabella Salvatore," Isabella muttered under her breath. Then she perked up. "Hey, someone's giving you the stare over there."

Haven looked to where she was pointing. A boy with shaggy brown hair and melon green eyes...

Haven put her hand to her mouth and her eyes widened. The boy grinned, happy that she seemed to recognize him. He made his way to her.

"Haven," he said. "Am I right?"

Haven nodded and smiled. "And...Michael?"

Isabella looked on. "Well," she drawled out. "Haven. Would you like to indroduce me to your _friend?" _

Haven cleared her throat and shot a glare to her sister. "Michael, this is my sister, Isabella. Isabella, this is Michael."

They shook hands. "So, Michael," Isabella said, "how'd you two meet?"

He ran a hand through his hair not sure how much to tell her about the shoplifting incident. "She, uh..."

"Don't worry," Haven assured him. "She already knows."

He looked relieved. "She technically crashed into me, running from the store people."

Isabella raised her brows. "And so something great comes out from nothing good."

"Uh, what?"

Haven laughed. He was so cute.

Michael grinned. "So you guys new?"

"Yeah," Haven rolled her eyes. "It sucks."

"I take it you don't like school?"

She smiled. "No way."

"Don't worry. I got ya covered."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I know all the best ditching places."

Isabella cut in. "Let's hope she doesn't actually ditch." She gave Haven a pointed look.

Haven elbowed her sister. "Stick your nose in other people's business."

Michael tried to catch her attention again. "Are you guys headed for lunch?"

Haven gave him a nod and he smiled. "May I show you a place to sit?" He offered his arm.

Haven blushed and felt a bubbly sort of feeling creep all over his body. Her eyes twinkled. "Of course," she said and took his arm.

They walked off, leaving Isabella staring after them.

**Short, I know. But I wanted to give a chapter before the New Years! I'll update after the holidays.**


	12. Twelve

**Song: All we are: OneRepublic**

"So, how long have you lived in Mystic Falls?"

Haven twirled her hair between her fingers and looked up shyly while Isabella huffed beside her and looked away angrily.

"Ummmm, about four years."

Michael grinned. "How come I've never seen you around before?"

Haven shrugged and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I've been around. You just didn't look hard enough."

Isabella scoffed and picked at her salad. Michael looked over at her.

"You know, Isabella," he started. She shot him a look that told him not to be sweet with her. Michael backtracked.

"Isabella," he said, "I can hook you up with one of my buddies if you want. He's looking for a pretty girl like you. Fiery, he said. A little spitfire. I think you're just the perfect girl."

Isabella glared at him and got up. She dumped her untouched food in the trash and stalked out. Haven stared after her, torn between following her sister and flirting with Michael. He noticed her struggle.

"Go," he waved dismissively. "I don't want her to be angry with me."

Haven got up and with one last at Michael; she went to go find Isabella.

Isabella was not far off. She was at her locker, just standing there, staring at the insides.

Haven ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Isabella."

Isabella wrenched her arm away and kept staring into the locker. Haven tried again.

"Isabella. Bella, please look at me."

Isabella tore her gaze away from the locker and stared into Haven's eyes. "What?" she said acidly.

Haven spoke, "Why are you so mad? It was a harmless comment."

Isabella glared and looked away. The bell rang and students poured out of the cafeteria. Isabella began piling books into her arms for her next class. She turned to Haven again. "You stay away from him, Haven."

Haven recoiled. "Excuse me? Who are you to tell me who to stay away from? I make my own decisions, thank you."

Isabella grimaced. "And what gonna happen once one of these _decisions _lands you in a heaping pile of a mess?"

Haven narrowed her eyes. "What's with you? Why are you so set on hating Michael?"

Isabella slammed her locker shut. "Stay away from him. He's bad news."

Haven held her head up and stared her sister straight in the eyes. "Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Damon." She backed down the hall.

Haven followed her. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Oh, believe me, I will. I'll tell him and he can deal with you. I'll tell him and you won't get into any trouble."

Isabella turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway. Haven sighed and turned to her won locker, worried thoughts colliding inside her head. Isabella wouldn't tell Damon. Would she? Someone touched her shoulder from behind and she jumped.

"Hey," Michael said quietly. "Everything okay?"

Haven sighed and closed her locker. They walked down the hall together. "Isabella is...unimaginable. I can't understand her right now."

He winked. "She doesn't approve of me?"

Haven blushed and looked down. "Well, n-no," she stammered. "But she's not the problem. My dad...that's another story."

"Overprotective?"

"Kind of."

"That's okay." He stretched and slung and arm over her shoulder casually. Haven felt her shoulder slump and she drew in a shocked breath.

"This your class?"

They had stopped in front of a door. Haven looked at it, very much feeling the weight of his arm on her shoulders. "I dunno," she said. "Is this history with Saltzman?"

"This is it." He lifted his arm from her and opened the door. Haven bowed her head so he wouldn't see the rose color spreading across her cheeks.

The classroom was a warm, honey painted on the walls. The carpet was regular school carpet and there sat a desk in the corner of the room. The student's desks were lined up in neat rows. Haven and Michael grabbed spare seats, already a few minutes late. The teacher, Mr. Saltzman, stood up and grabbed a clipboard, glancing up and checking off names. He suddenly stopped at one.

"Haven...Salvatore?"

Haven looked around and raised her hand. "Here?"

He looked at her sharply, then to another student across the room. Haven followed his line of sight and was surprised to see Stefan just a few rows away from her. She hadn't seen him when she walked in. Elena was sitting beside him.

"Stefan?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

Stefan glanced at Haven then back again at the teacher. He cleared his throat.

"Haven is a relative of my mother's cousin's sister. She's come to stay with us for awhile because she was too much to handle." He smirked.

Haven reddened and shot a glare across the room. _Damn you, Stefan. _

Saltzman looked at Stefan a moment longer. Haven wasn't sure but there seemed to be something that passed through their glances. Saltzman turned back to Haven.

"Welcome, Ms...Salvatore." He looked at Stefan once more. "Are you interested in history?"

Haven shrugged, hating to be put on the spot. "I guess."

He handed her a book. "We're studying The Renaissance Italy."

Haven set the book down on the desk. "Okay."

Saltzman went back to the front of the class. Haven tuned him out and tried to shoot Stefan a message. He was either oblivious or totally ignoring her. She sighed in frustration. Michael leaned over and tapped her on the arm.

"I didn't know you were related to Stefan Salvatore." His voice wasn't hard but not exactly friendly either.

Haven took Elena's words. "Well, you wouldn't, would you?"

He opened his mouth to say something but Saltzman spoke. "Haven, is there something life-threatening you have to tell Michael right now?"

Haven set her mouth and turned away from Michael. "Not at all." She tried to come up with something creative. "I was just relating to him the types of clothing that was worn in the 1400's."

Saltzman crossed his arm and looked amused. "Really? Perhaps you can indulge us with your knowledge?"

Haven froze. Shit. She didn't mean to dig herself into a ditch. "Yeah...yeah, sure." She cleared her throat and stood up. "The...clothing in the 1400's were very...old fashioned." She paused and looked with pleading eyes at Stefan. Stefan looked at her with a cool stare, signaling that he wasn't about to say anything.

"Please continue, Haven," Saltzman said.

Haven's attention snapped back to him. She felt a flush creeping up her back. "Uh, the clothing..."

Saltzman cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She looked up at the ceiling. "They were different from ours today." She paused and went on. "We wear jeans and t-shirts, and they wore dresses and trousers."

She didn't know how to go on. Saltzman took pity on her and tried to help.

"Can you tell us, specifically, what the clothing looked like?"

Haven stared at a hole in the carpet. "The women wore long dresses," she said suddenly. Her voice had gone very quiet and it was not hers. "They were trimmed with lace and ribbons. The skirts billowed out and reached to the floors. Those who could afford it had their dresses tailored and fitted. The poorer ones had to make theirs out of spare cloth and material, not always coming out as a piece of finery but instead an article of clothing that was to be worn around the household. Men often wore trousers with straps that went over the shoulders. The rich had suits and top hats along with glasses or canes for show. The 1400's had types of clothing that would be found in museums today and not on the streets. Women began to wear trousers and they have forgotten the dresses that had once served their daily wear."

There was a shocked silence. Haven's face stayed blank for a moment more, and then she abruptly sat in her seat. She shook her head slightly, as if to clear it. Mr. Saltzman stared at her.

"Very good, Haven," he managed to choke out. "That was a very good overview." He looked at the clock just as the bell rang. "You guys can go."

Haven pushed herself out of her seat and gathered her books. Her legs were a bit shaky and Michael steadied her. He walked her to the door. "Hey," he murmured. "Here" He handed her a slip of folded paper. Haven took it and slipped it in her pocket, making a mental note to read it later. Right now, Stefan was watching them.

"I'll see you later," Michael said and disappeared into the crowd. Haven looked after him then pushed her way to Stefan and Elena. With them stood the girl, Haven recognized as Bonnie.

Haven stood in front of them. "Hey," she said, a little breathless. They regarded her with amused looks. Haven looked back over her shoulder. "Did you see what happened back-?"

She stopped. Bonnie had let out a giggle and Elena was smiling.

"What?" Haven asked.

Bonnie grinned wide. "I thought I would give you a bit of help," she explained.

"Help...?" Then it dawned on her. "You did something! A spell or something to make me know all that stuff!"

Bonnie hushed her when Haven said the word 'spell'. "Shh." She straightened. "I told you I'm a witch and you looked like you were in desperate need of help."

Haven, instead of being grateful, was miffed. "I would've thought of something."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Stefan intervened.

"She means thank you." he said.

Haven turned angry eyes on him. "'Couldn't handle her?'" she quoted.

Stefan shrugged and they all walked to their next class. "I had to think of something."

"Who is he anyways?" Haven questioned.

"Who?"

"Saltzman. He seems...like he knows too much."

Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena exchanged looks. Haven gasped, understanding.

"You mean he _does_ know about you guys?"

"He's a vampire hunter." He hurried on at the sight of Haven's horrified expression. "But he's on our side. He hunts other vampires." Haven breathed a sigh of relief. They went on to their next class.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire when Haven came through the door. _I swear, _Haven thought, _he never moves from that spot. _

Isabella was right behind her. Stefan had gone to Elena's. Isabella said a quick 'hi' to Damon and went upstairs muttering about homework. Haven plopped down next to Damon and rested her head on his shoulder. She yawned.

"Long day?" Damon asked.

"The longest."

"Oh, don't worry. Summer break is only _months _away." he teased.

Haven elbowed him and got up. "I'm going to do homework."'

"Wait," he called. Haven turned and Damon tossed something to her. Haven caught it reflectively. She turned it over in her hands. It was her phone.

"I thought I was being punished." she told Damon who smirked.

"You've been good."

"So I'm not grounded anymore?"

He shook his finger playfully at her. "Don't push it. You got your phone back. Be grateful."

Haven grinned wickedly and bobbed a mock curtsey. "Thank ye very kindly, sir."

Damon rolled his eyes and Haven escaped up the stairs. She careened into her room. Isabella was staring out the window.

"I thought you were doing homework." Haven said.

Isabella looked at her. "Who gives homework on the first day back from winter break?"

Haven grinned and sat on the bed. "True." She heard a crinkling sound coming from her back pocket. Fishing her hand into her pocket, she pulled out the note that Michael had given her. She opened it.

_345-2314 call me :)_

Haven stared at the note with a stupid little smile on her face. She pulled out her phone and punched in the number. She hesitated a moment, and then decided to text Michael.

**Hey, Michael. It's Haven.**

She twiddled her thumbs as she waited for him to reply. Isabella had taken up a book. _Good Harbor. _

Her phone vibrated.

**Haven! Hi. I was wondering when you'd text or call me.**

Haven hurried to text back.

**Well, don't keep wondering. :) **

** You at home already?**

** Yes. You?**

** Nah. I'm with some friends. You know, just hanging out.**

Haven paused. Was he the type to really get into shit? She didn't even know what he did in his spare time.

**Define hanging out.**

** Curious?**

Haven stared at her phone and typed back a quick reply.

**Yes. ;)**

It seemed awhile until he texted back. Haven thought he was typing up something really long but it was a short message she got.

**Nothing terrible. You can ease your precious little mind. Me and my buddies are just hanging about. Flying high. ;)**

Flying high? That didn't sound so good. Before she could text back, another message appeared from him.

**Haven, there's a party that one of my friends are throwing. I would like you to come with me. You can bring Isabella, too.**

** When?**

** 2 nights from now. Around 8. **

Haven looked at Isabella. Isabella would definitely snitch and land Haven in trouble. But she really wanted to go! Haven sighed. She would try to convince Isabella to come with her somehow.

Her phone buzzed.

**You gonna come?**

She hesitated before typing.

**Yes. We'll both be there.**

** Great! See you later.**

Haven snapped her phone shut and put it on the dresser. She looked worriedly at Isabella as she got into her pj's. One way or another, they'll _both _be there.


	13. Thirteen

**Gimme that: Ciara**

"No. Way."

"Isabella, please."

"No!"

"Yes! C'mon, Bella. You have to."

Isabella crossed her arms and looked away. They were in English class but the class was given a group assignment so everyone was moving around freely.

Haven pouted. "I already told him you'll come!"

"Well, then you'll have to tell him I'm _not_ coming."

Haven rolled her eyes. "You are so rude."

Isabella turned to her with raised brows. "Rude? Are you serious? I'm not going to get in trouble on your account."

"Trouble! Trouble! Is that all you talk about? Live a little!"

"You remember what happened the last time I went to a party?"

"That was then! This is now! This is Damon! Not Dad!"

The teacher looked over sharply in their direction and motioned to quiet down a bit. Haven lowered her voice.

"You have to come," she said. "We won't get caught, I swear."

Isabella concentrated on the writing assignment they were doing. After a bit of writing, she glanced up again. "I'll think about it," she said in a low voice. "But I'm not guaranteeing my presence at this so called 'party'." She added in a low voice. "Sex, drugs, beer. Is that a party?"

Haven shrugged and returned to her work, a bubble of happiness bursting through her chest.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Michael caught up with them at lunch. "Hey, you guys!"

Haven turned, already a wondrous smile forming on her face. Isabella paused. Michael was hurrying towards them, his hair tousled. He was wearing jeans in that sexy these-are-my-favorite-jeans way. He had a shirt that emphasized his muscles on his chest. Haven tried not to stare. Isabella had no such problem.

"Michael," she said curtly.

He gave her a very polite smile and nodded his head slightly. "Hello, Isabella. How are you?"

Isabella didn't believe his innocent act for a second. "Fine," she said and turned away.

Michael grinned at Haven. "Haven."

She smiled. "Hi." Hi. Hi. Really? That was all she could say?

Michael led them to the cafeteria. Both girls were not hungry enough to eat but Michael grabbed two bottles of water. He handed one to Haven and the other to Isabella. Haven was flustered and Isabella took it, popped of the cap and chugged down the water.

Michael took a seat. "I need to tell you the location of the party," he began.

Isabella's head snapped in his direction.

"It has to be secret so the cops won't catch us," he explained with a wink.

"And _why _exactly would they need to catch us?" Isabella snapped.

He cocked an eyebrow. "There will be underage teens," he told her. "Such as yourself. Underage teens plus alcohol equal some crazy shit."

Isabella put her elbows on the table. She said nothing but her expression spoke loads. Michael smirked.

"What's the matter, Isabella? Afraid to get a little drunk?" He gave her a bad-boy smile.

Isabella huffed and reared her head up. "I've gotten worse than a little drunk," she informed him. "It did not end pretty."

Michael waggled his eyebrows. Haven tried to get his attention again.

"So where's the party gonna be held?" she asked.

He looked at her again. "You know that forest that's right by that Boarding House place?"

Haven gulped and nodded. Michael continued.

"It's down at the other end. The party house. One of my friend's cousins live there and they let us borrow the place. You guys can make it okay there?"

They would have to do a bit of walking but they would be okay. "Of course we'll be okay." Haven assured him. "Don't worry. We'll be there."

Haven glanced at Isabella expecting some fireworks or an objection but she was surprised to see Isabella smirking. Isabella leaned in close to Michael's face. "Oh, of course." she breathed. "We'll be there."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The days passed by quickly and before they knew it, the girl's were getting ready for the party. Damon had no idea they were going anywhere. They were going to sneak. Another thing to add to the list of misdoings.

Haven brushed her elbow length hair and stared in the mirror. She had chosen a deep blue dress and went up to her knees in origami folds. The dress was strapless and her locket shone against the tan of her skin. She put on flat, angle boots with a silver belt buckle.

Isabella was dressed differently. Instead of a dress, she had worn dark shorts that only came up to the tops of her thighs. She paired them with a loose fitting tank top that said, "Drunk on High." She wore simple converse on her feet.

The clock said seven twenty-five. If they were going to go they had better get going. Damon had gone hunting. And Stefan...Stefan was in his room. With Elena.

Quietly, as to not attract any noise, they crept down the stairs. The living room was dark, Damon's presence still somehow looming.

The night was warmer than usual but Isabella still shivered in her scant clothing. Haven handed her a jacket and put one on herself. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground and the trees were sporting crystals. The stars were like diamonds scattered across a satin black sheet.

"It's cold," Isabella whispered.

"In those shorts, I'm sure you are. You look like a slut, babe."

Isabella laughed and a her breath came out as a foggy line in front of her mouth. "Good. It's what I want."

Haven had forgotten that Isabella was an adrenaline junkie. She seemed sweet and shy but really, you give her a challenge and she will show you up and more. That was partly Isabella's problem. She had gotten drunk quite a few times and high more than once.

They started walking, the snow crunching beneath their feet. It was a very silent night and Haven felt a bit unsettled. She heard Damon's warning echo in her head. "There are worse things out there than us."

"Isabella," Haven whispered. "Do you think that this is a good idea?"

Despite the cold, Isabella threw her arms wide. "Yes! Don't change your mind now. We're too far back. Besides, you want Michael, don't you? You and he, so sexyyyy."

Haven stared at her sister. "Did you drink anything before we left?"

Isabella measured a little bit of air between her fingers. "A little. Damon left a bottle of Scotch on the table." She smiled. "I wanted to be prepared.

They walked on in silence. Haven glanced sideways at Isabella. A little was more than a tiny bit for Isabella. Haven grinned. They were in for quite a night.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

_Vodka, beer, wine, Bourbon, Scotch. We've got it all. Which to choose? _

Haven bobbed her head in time to the beat of the song blasting on the speakers. Isabella had disappeared through the crowd earlier with a boy in tow and Haven now stood before the table that served drinks. She chose a beer and uncapped it, downing it. Michael was beside her, his eyes set on the dancing crowd before him. He swayed a little and there his pupils were dilated. Haven didn't like the way he was staring at a girl with big boobs and a short skirt. Haven stepped in front of him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the crowd. She shook her hips and got the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen as they traveled down the length of her body. She got closer to him and grinded against his hips. He grabbed her waist in response and brought his mouth close to hers. Haven licked her lips.

_I've been gone for too long, think it's time I bring it back._

_I've been gone for too long, now it's time I take it back, back._

Haven leaned in and whispered against his neck, "That's so good." She grinded harder. Around them, couples were doing the same thing so Haven wasn't worried about being judged.

_Yeah, yeah, you like it when I move it to the beat like that._

_Got that bump, bump in your trawl_

_Got them speakers burning up_

Michael led her to a corner where there were a group of people were sitting, including Isabella. Her top had magically disappeared leaving her in a not-so-subtle bra. She was sniffing something from her palm.

_Gimme that bass, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme that bass_

_This right here's a thank ya_

_This right here's a keeper_

Before she knew it, a tiny crushed pill was dumped into her hand. It was a blue powdery substance. Haven looked around and saw noses pressed to palms, sniffing.

_Just know when you play this_

_You know it gonna rock your speakers_

_Me, I'm TNT_

_Please don't set me off_

_When the song come on you know I'm going off_

Haven sniffed the substance gingerly then with more vigor. Soon she was sent into complete ecstasy.

_When the beats up and down_

_Ima bring the place down_


	14. Fourteen

**I was wrong: Sleeperstar**

They were walking in the bitter cold with no jackets to protect them. Sometime in the night, Isabella lost her shirt but she managed to throw on an oversized blue hoodie. Haven stumbled against her, drunk and high.

"So cold," Isabella slurred. She tumbled into the snow and lay there. She spread her arms wide and made a snow angel, ignoring the snow biting into her arms.

Haven collapsed next to her. She hardly felt the freezing weather. She sucked in huge gulps of breath. Her breath came out like smoke.

"Gimme that bass," she sang softly. The party had ended over two hours ago but Isabella and Haven still walked. They had no idea they were going in the opposite direction of the Boarding House and were too wasted to even care.

Isabella reached into the hoodie pocket and took out her phone and stared at the screen. She swayed and hiccupped. "Who Damon?" she said woozily.

Haven gestured with her numbed hand and Isabella passed her the phone. She dropped it in the snow. "Whoops!" She went to grab it but Haven beat her to it. She brushed it off and flipped it open.

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" she giggled into the phone and fell back into the snow.

"Haven?" Damon angry voice was filled with anguish. "Haven! Haven, where the hell are you?"

Haven looked around her. "It's snowing. Daddy, can I have a popsicle?"

"What? Haven, get a grip. Where exactly are you?" The sound of his car roaring was heard over the phone.

"Look at the sky," Haven whispered. Snowflakes were drifting to the ground.

"Haven, stay where you are. I'm gonna find you." His voice was filled with panic, Haven noticed.

"Don' worry, Daddy." She closed her eyes. "I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"No! No, Haven, stay with me. Is Isabella with you?"

She hardly heard him. "Mmm hmm."

Haven let the phone fall from her frozen fingers and closed her eyes. Soon her breathing was very slow and her heart beats were measured.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Hello? Hello!"

Damon snapped his phone shut and raced down the street. The roads were slicked with ice and the night was pitch black. He skimmed the sides of the streets for two girls. He was going to kill them when he got his hands on them.

The snow was falling heavily now, covering everything and creating a white blanket over it. Damon shifted his gaze to a large house concealed behind trees. He listened for heartbeats and when found none, he continued on. After endless driving, he spotted two lumps lying in the snow. He cursed and hastily pulled over.

Haven was still alive but barely along with Isabella. Their hair was covered in white flakes. They looked the peaceful angels.

Damon picked up Isabella first and cursed at her ridiculously skimpy outfit. He put her in the backseat. He went back to pick up Haven. She was cold as ice and Damon tried desperately to put warmth into her small frame. He held her close. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hewooooo, Daddyyyyy." she slurred. ''Did you bring my popsicles?"

"I'll show you popsicles," he growled but pulled her closer.

She closed her eyes again and shook her head. "Do NOT diss the popsicles."

She fell asleep again and Damon jogged to the car. He lay Haven next to Isabella and went back to the driver's seat. He revved the engine and blasted the heat on high. It became a raging blizzard by then. Damon blinked his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill. They could've died. Damn Stefan. If he hadn't been busy with Elena he could've prevented this from happening.

They were at the Boarding House in a short while. Damon scooped Haven out as Stefan came out. He cuddled Isabella to his chest and looked at Damon.

"What happened?" Stefan yelled over the storm.

Damon shrugged and tried to shield Haven from the snow. "I guess we'll find out."

They trudged up the steps and into the warmth. The roaring fire and heat seemed like a blessing compared to the freezing weather outside. Stefan sat on the couch with Isabella and held her close, trying to warm her up. Damon took Haven upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, the water on the highest temperature. He didn't bother taking off their clothes, just went in with Haven in tow. She was coming to by now and shivering dangerously. Her teeth chattered and she looked up as Damon.

"D-Damon?"

He tried not to be angry at her at that moment. Instead, he smoothed her hair as the hot water pounded down on them. He rubbed her back.

"Haven," he murmured. "You idiot."

She rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I know that's not good enough."

He held on to her for dear life. "No way is that good enough," he growled and then tried to get a hold on himself.

She didn't try to push away from him, even when he sounded menacing. Silent tears merged with the water streaming down on them. She was still cold but the freezing pain was going away. Partly because she was safe in Damon's arms. Haven began sobbing into him, clutching at his shirt. Her knees buckled and he caught her, holding her up easily. Damon didn't say anything. He just stroked her head and stared blankly at the tiled wall.

They stood in the shower for a long time. Both were too tired to say anything and even if they weren't exhausted, there were no words to speak. Haven's cries subsided and yet she still hugged her savior. Damon reached around her and turned off the water. He sat Haven down on the edge of the tub and went to get towels. Haven wrapped her arms around her knees and lay her head down on her knees. Damon came back and set the towels on the sink counter. He stripped Haven down to her underwear and tank top and wrapped her up tightly in three or four towels. He picked Haven up-or the pile of laundry that Haven felt like- and carried her downstairs. Isabella was still sleeping in Stefan's embrace.

"You should get her out of those wet clothes," Damon commented. He sat down with Haven. Haven looked at her sleeping sister. She felt a twang of guilt as she remembered it was her idea to the party. She was the one who had dragged Isabella along with her.

Stefan got up and tried to rouse Isabella. She didn't open her eyes but mumbled something at him. Stefan smiled and gently picked her up.

"I'll be right back," he said to Damon. He gave Haven a fleeting look full of disappointment and Haven shrunk back further into Damon. Stefan disappeared up the stairs with Isabella.

There was an awkward silence between Damon and Haven. She nervously fiddled with her towels, waiting for the angry outburst that was sure to come. But it never did. Instead, something happened that Haven would remember forever.

She heard a sound coming from Damon and twisted her head to look at him. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw wetness flowing down his cheeks. His breathing was labored and he refused to look at her. Haven turned around and stared at him in shock.

"Damon...?" she trailed off.

Damon then turned angry eyes onto her but still crying. "You could have killed yourself."

She hung her head. "I know," she said quietly.

"I can smell the drugs and alcohol off of you," he said accusingly. Haven's head snapped up. Damon nodded. "I know what you did."

Haven began to shake. She had hoped to keep that little bit of information away from him.

Haven locked her eyes with Damon's wet ones. Usually, the icy blue looked cold and hard, rid of all feelings. But now they were like staring into two pools of liquid. Like looking into the deep abyss of an ocean. Haven trembled with the guilt and pain she felt and began to cry herself.

Damon kept his gaze steady on her. "Haven, what you did was stupid."

"I know," she cried.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "I don't want to lose you."

"Why?" She was surprised. She was nothing special or worth wanting.

He shook his head. "I've become too attached to you. You mean a lot to me now. I don't ever want to lose you."

She tried to stop the flood of tears that threatened to spill over. Her face was already wet with all the crying she had done tonight.

Damon hugged her. "Why would you _do_ something like that?" he choked out. "Do you _want_ to kill yourself?"

Haven shook her head. "I was stupid, Damon. I can't explain it any better than that."

He laughed a short hysterical laugh. "Damn right, you were stupid."

Haven sat up and wiped her eyes. "I-I want my punishment now."

Damon sat up. "Excuse me?"

Haven looked at the floor. "I'm ready to take my punishment."

He didn't respond. He held her again, not speaking. Haven looked up.

"Damon?"

"No," his voice was low and hard. And final.

"Why?"

Damon sighed. "This experience has been enough punishment for you. I don't want to hurt you even more."

Haven stood up and looked him in the eye. "No, you won't hurt me. I feel _guilty_, Damon. _Guilty_. And I want that guilt to go away."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you seriously asking for a spanking?"

Haven refused to waver from her decision. "Y-yes."

He kept his eyes on hers and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He shed the towels away from her body and tipped her over his lap. "Positive?"

"Yes," her voice was very small.

He hooked his fingers under her underwear and in one quick movement; he pulled them down to her ankles. Haven refused to reach around and cover herself. Damon raised his hand and brought it down on her butt. She yelped. Her butt was still slightly damp, causing the smack to sting even more.

Damon brought his hand down again and again, over and over again. Haven struggled to keep in her little outbursts of pain. But after a while, she let out gasps and yelps. Damon spanked harder, bringing his hand down with much more force than Haven was used to. Haven kicked her legs and tried to keep her hands clasped in front of her.

_I deserve this, I deserve this, _she chanted inside her head. _I was wrong, I deserve this, I was wrong._

Damon suddenly stopped. He pulled up Haven's underwear and sat her up on his lap. Haven sniffled and felt her cheeks. They were hardly wet.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

Damon smiled and kissed her on the forehead again. "You had enough."

Haven's eyes widened. "That's it?"

Damon nodded and waited for her to say something else. When she kept her mouth closed and her eyes trained on him, he sighed. "I forgive you."

Haven smiled a watery smile. "That's it? I thought it would be something more drastic."

"What do you mean?"

"That spanking was minor. The smallest one you ever gave me."

He stroked her cheek. "I told you. You have had enough punishment."

Haven laid her head on his chest. She listened to him breathe and smirked. She knew vampires didn't need to breathe, but she assumed Damon had taken it up as a habit.

Haven yawned and Damon sat up, scooping her up bridal style. "Time for bed," he announced.

Haven shook her head. "No," she protested.

"Yes," he said gently but firmly.

He carried her upstairs and into her room. The bed looked welcoming after the rough night she had. Damon set her down and she sunk gratefully into the plush covers. Damon tucked the blanket around her and sat at the edge of the bed. Haven reached out and grasped his hand.

"Can you stay with me?"

He shook his head. "I can't. I have some business to attend to."

"What kind of business?"

He cracked a smile. "I don't think it's fair that you get all the punishments. Isabella needs her dose too."

Haven felt a twinge of regret. "Don't. It's not her fault."

Damon mussed her hair. "Don't dwell on it. Sleep."

Haven found her eyes closing without her wanting to. She struggled to stay awake and looked into Damon's eyes. _That's strange, _she thought. _His pupils seem to be dilating__._

"Sleep," Damon said softly. "Sleep."

She closed her eyes willingly. And she slept.


	15. Fifteen

**Howl: Florence and the Machine**

Damon found Isabella sitting on the bed with Stefan. She had her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Stefan was whispering words of comfort into her ear. Damon stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

"Stefan," he spoke, his voice low and hard. "Would you mind if I speak with Isabella?"

Damon, of course, expected Stefan to be very protective of Isabella and put up a fuss but he just got up and with one last hug for Isabella, left the room. Isabella looked at Damon with fearful eyes then glanced away just as fast. Surely, she heard the exchange between Damon and Haven and now she was shaking slightly. Maybe she could talk her way out of the punishment to come.

Damon listened to her mind with quietness. He didn't usually tune into the girl's minds but he was curious as to what was going on inside Isabella's head. She was like a frightened little rabbit in the headlights of a car. Damon came to sit beside her and she resisted the urge to scoot away. He frowned and rubbed her back gently. Isabella stiffened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. "There's no need to be afraid of me." Where Haven was a fiery spirit, Isabella was like the branches on a willow tree, bending in the wind. She was more delicate in feelings than Haven.

Isabella relaxed a bit and looked at Damon. Her eyes held tears. "I'm so sorry, Damon."

He let her rest her tiny head on his chest. It was awhile before he spoke. "Tell me what you did."

Isabella raised her head. "What?" she asked confused.

"Tell me what you did, tell me everything that happened." At her confused gaze he sighed and said, "Sometimes it helps to get all the guilt out of your system."

Isabella pursed her lips and looked down. "I feel terrible," she said in a barley-there-whisper.

"I know, darling. Just tell me what you did."

She lay her head back down on his chest. "I took drugs," she said hoarsely. "I drank a beer...well, more than one. And I had some Vanilla Vodka." She trembled at the memory. "I was about to..."

"About to what?"

She gulped. "I can't say it."

"Show me."

"Show you?"

Damon nodded. "In your mind."

Isabella's mind was blank for a moment but then she wandered back to the memory at the party...

_She was drunk and somewhat high, with her senses not at all intact. She briefly remembered thinking not to try any of the drinks that were served and to not take any substance from anyone. But all the warnings flashing in her head disappeared when she was grabbed by a strange but strikingly handsome boy. He had black hair with red lowlights that looked natural. His eyes were black? But something else shined in them. Red? No, that can't be._

_ Isabella became lost in the crowd, not knowing which way she was going. The boy led her to a room. It was dark but warm and there a few more couples in the corners. The bed was currently occupied. The boy-she didn't even know his name-stripped her of her shirt but Isabella was too drunk to care. He began kissing her neck and she felt uncomfortable for some reason. She remembered blacking out and then waking up to someone tugging down her shorts. _

_ No, she wanted to say. She pulled away from him and he grinned._

_ No? he asked._

_ No._

_ He shrugged and pulled away from her. He got up and walked out of the room. Isabella struggled to stand up and crashed into someone. A pretty girl with dyed black hair tugged on her arm and pulled her to a group. This was confusing, Isabella thought. People taking her in random directions. She hadn't a clue where her sister was either. Something was being passed around the group. Isabella examined the powdery substance in her hand. She sniffed it. Another boy and girl joined the group but she didn't notice. She was slowly falling into the darkness._

Damon didn't know what to say. He clutched Isabella to him. She had almost been raped!

"Uh, Damon?" Isabella's voice was muffled. "Kinda being squished here."

"Shut up," he growled. Isabella, wisely, shut up.

Damon tried to control the heat and anger that threatened to spill out. Fury wouldn't help him now. He stared down at Isabella. Sweet Isabella. How could she have gotten into trouble like this? It just wasn't like her.

"Isabella," he said slowly.

"Yes...?"

"Was it your idea to go to the party?"

Isabella bit her lip. He didn't know it was Haven's idea in the first place? And if he didn't know, then she didn't want to rat out her sister. Finally she spoke. "No. It was Haven. But I agreed."

Damon stared at the wall. He knew it was Haven but he just wanted to make sure. Damon sat Isabella up and stood up.

Isabella watched him with frightened eyes. Damon tried not to look at her as he undid the buckle of his belt and slid it through the loops. Isabella's heart sped up. "Damon, no. Damon, please." she pleaded.

He placed the belt on the bed and Isabella tried to rip her eyes away from the strap. Damon sat back down and stood Isabella between his knees. His eyes bore into hers. She couldn't seem to look away. His blue orbs held her brown ones frozen in fear. Damon was angry, she could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" he asked.

Isabella knew it was best to spill out the truth now and not later. That would infuriate him even more. She looked down. "Yeah...I stole your whiskey."

"You did _what_?"

She cleared her throat. "Before we left for the party, you left a bottle of Scotch on the table beside the couch...and I...drank some."

Damon fought to regain control once more. And he thought Haven was the trouble maker. He sighed.

"Alright," he said tiredly, "Let's just get this over with."

Isabella shifted her weight from one foot to the other, like a little bird doing a dance. "Damon, can't you punish me some other way?" she blurted out.

Damon's decision was set. He shook his head grimly. "Don't, Isabella," he warned. "Begging and pleading will get you nowhere." He reached out and before Isabella could gasp in surprise, she was staring at the floor of Stefan's bedroom. Isabella struggled to right herself but Damon was strong and he had her pinned down. Isabella kicked her legs.

"Damon! Let. Me. UP!"

"Feisty, aren't you?" he commented as he pushed down her pajama shorts and frilly underwear,

Isabella's breath came out in one rush. No way was he spanking her on the bare. No fucking way.

"Yes way." Damon muttered and raised his hand. Isabella shut her eyes tightly and waited for the blow to come. A stinging slap brought a fire to her butt. Isabella stopped the cry that was about to escape her lips.

Damon grinned and sent another slap. He knew her could break her and make her cry. He already succeeded with Haven, Isabella was no problem. He didn't _like _bringing pain to his girls, make no mistake about that, but he liked making a lasting impression.

Isabella was beginning to squirm now. Damon made his smacks a bit harder. He was not using even half of his vampire strength. Isabella kicked her legs up and down. She was different than Haven. Haven let him dole out the punishment and took it in good grace. Isabella...well, Isabella struggled until she was restless.

"I hope you will learn from this, Isabella," Damon tried to sound stern. Isabella made a sound of pure fury.

"The only thing I will learn, _Salvatore, _is to not get on your bad side."

He chuckled and landed a hard smack that made her jump. "Oops! Shouldn't have said that."

Isabella pressed her lips together and swallowed down any remark she was about to throw at him. Her legs stopped kicking and she hung her head in defeat. A slow wail came out and Damon slowed to a stop. Isabella hiccupped and pushed herself of his lap. She hurriedly pulled up her undergarment and shorts. Damon stood up.

"We're not done."

Isabella wiped her eyes. The tears reduced but she only saw him through blurry vision. "What do you m-mean?"

Damon turned Isabella and pushed her down gently so that her backside was facing him and her palms were resting on the bed. She was bent over slightly. Damon took the belt in his grip and weighed it in his hands.

"Yep, this should do nicely," he said cheerfully. Isabella stared at the wall in front of her and refrained from turning around in fear of him seeing the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Damon was speaking again. "This is for the stealing. I plan to break this bad habit of yours and Haven's. I'm going to give you five strokes, okay?"

Isabella nodded, too choked up to speak. Damon lifted the belt and brought it down on Isabella's backside. It made a sickening crack that vibrated through the room. Isabella let out a howl. Damon gave her another and another, trying to make it as quick as possible.

Isabella's hands flew behind her and tried to cover her rear end.

"I'm giving you five seconds to remove your hands or I'm giving you five more licks on top of what you already have left."

Isabella didn't budge.

"One...two...three..."

Isabella brought her hands back in front of her and sobbed.

Damon raised the deathly belt again and brought it against her thighs. Isabella jumped and cried harder. He gave her the last one, the hardest one, on her sit spot. She would remember this spanking for a long time.

Damon dropped the belt and held Isabella in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered against her hair. "I don't ever want to have to do that again."

Isabella shook and shuddered. "_I'm _sorry, Damon. It's _my_ entirefault."

Damon carried her to the bed and sat down. He rocked her back and forth, singing a very soft lullaby. Isabella sobbed into his shoulder, staining his silk shirt with her tears. Damon made soft shushing sounds and stroked her back. They were the picture of father and daughter. Especially a daughter after a harsh punishment.

Damon looked down at Isabella and found her eyes were closed. Her eyelashes created an inky crescent upon a milky white terrain. He lay her down on the bed and tucked the deep blue covers around her. He took one last look at her sleeping form and exited the room.

On the way out, Damon was confronted by Stefan. Stefan had a pained look about him. Damon smirked.

"Don't do that. You'll get wrinkles."

Stefan grimaced. "That was harsh, Damon. She doesn't have the resistance of a vampire."

"So she'll be sore the next day, so what? It'll be a perfect reminder not to get into that kind of trouble."

"You want her to feel pain?"

"Oh, yes, Stefan. I enjoy hearing the cries of pathetic human beings. What do you think I am?"

Stefan grinned and entered the room where Isabella was sound asleep. "You have a soft spot for them, Damon. Just admit it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where are you going?"

Stefan was walking to Isabella's form. He reached out a hand and stroked her pale cheek. "I'm going to stay with her," she murmured.

Damon watched his brother for a moment longer and then swiftly exited. If Stefan was going to keep this up then Elena was his for the taking.


	16. Sixteen

**E.T: Katy Perry**

"Isabellaaaa."

_Go away._

"Isabellaaaa."

_Leave me alone._

"C'mon, girl. You still have school."

_School? What's that?_

Isabella groaned and opened one eye. Damon was standing above her, grinning. Isabella groaned again and turned over.

"C'mon, Isabella. Up we go."

She felt herself being hauled up and set on her feet. _Fuck you, Damon._

"I heard that." He swatted her on the butt lightly and exited the room.

Isabella stretched and ruffled her hair, looking around the room. Why was she in Stefan's bedroom? Then the flood of thoughts overwhelmed her as she remembered the horrid night.

"Dammit," she whispered and went to the bathroom. Thanks to their little episode yesterday, Isabella and Haven hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep. School was going to be hell.

Haven was already up, peeling off wet clothes off her body. Isabella went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Why are you wet?" Isabella asked.

Haven grimaced. "Damon thought I was being snippy and poured cold water all over me to wake me up." She slipped out of her sweats. "I think he got the point across."

Isabella shook her head and squirted toothpaste on her brush. She worked the brush up and down, all over her teeth and gums. She squished toothpaste between her teeth as she smiled. Haven was struggling out of the wet shirt that clung to her body like a second skin.

"Fuck. Isabella stop grinning like a Cheshire cat and help me."

Isabella spat out the foamy toothpaste and helped her sister get out of the wet garment. Haven then stood wet and shivering in her underwear. She sneezed.

"I think Damon got you sick," Isabella commented.

Haven shrugged and sneezed again. "No, he didn't actually. I got sick because of lying in the snow."

Isabella grabbed a towel from the rack and put it around her sister's shoulders. "Maybe you should stay home today."

"No. Damon won't let me."

"He's such an ass."

Haven laughed weakly. "That may be but he still looks out after us."

They finished up in the bathroom and got dressed. Isabella made sure Haven dressed in multiple sweaters, socks, and to top it off...a coat that made her billow out.

"This is ridiculous," Haven protested.

Damon caught sight of her and snickered. Haven tried to grab a pillow and throw it at him but her arms were too cushioned. Damon grinned even more.

"Shut up," Haven retorted.

Damon ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it. This way, if you fall you'll at least have extra padding."

Haven tried throwing a book at him. This time she didn't miss.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Warm enough?"

Michael crossed his arms and smiled as he looked Haven up and down.

Haven huffed. "Shut up. I know I look like a fucking marshmallow, okay?"

They were at Haven's locker getting her books for English. Even though Michael had his own class to get to, he promised to walk Haven to class. Haven had shed her coat but the sweaters still made her look lumpy.

Michael pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. "At least your dad cares."

Haven struggled to get her books because her sweater covered arms kept getting in the way. Finally, she gave up and began taking off all her layers. First went the zip up hoodie, then another hoodie, a v-neck, a light pull-over, and finally she was left in her tank top. Michael tried hard not to let his eyes roam over her shoulders and bare arms. Haven sighed, clearly not noticing his dilemma, and pulled on the hoodie.

"Much better," she said.

Michael swallowed and nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't mind if you took of that tank top, too."

Haven slapped him on the arm and gathered her books.

Isabella was already sitting in her seat, staring idly at the wall and doodling in her journal. She looked at Haven when she came into the classroom and then her eyes wandered to Michael who was standing by the doorway. He gave her a half-wave but she turned her head away sharply. It was because of him they had gotten into trouble.

Haven plopped down in her seat with a heavy sigh.

Isabella eyed her disapprovingly. "Where's all your sweaters?"

"I sweated them off."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. Hilarious."

Haven smiled and stretched honey-slow. "I know, right? I feel like a weight has been lifted."

"You'll catch cold."

"Too late, darling sister. I'm already sick."

Ms. Pettit walked in at that moment. She smiled at the students and walked at a brisk place to her desk. She shuffled some papers and looked up at the students.

"Get out your notebooks. We're doing a writing assignment today."

The class let out a collective groan. Haven pulled out a blue notebook and opened to the first page. It hadn't been opened yet and the pages made a slight crinkly sound. Haven grabbed a pencil and wrote her name and date at the top. She examined the date for a moment. January 15th. In about five days it would be her birthday. She would be sixteen.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea twisted her stomach and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. Haven clamped her mouth shut and gripped the desk with both hands. She tried pushing down the sick feeling. It went away for a moment but then came back. Her stomach lurched. Haven couldn't hold it down. She bolted out of her seat and ran into the hallway. There was a sign labeled "Women's" and Haven ran into the bathroom.

She banged open a stall and fell down to her knees. Gripping the toilet seat with her hands, she threw her head forward and the sick came pouring out.

Out of nowhere, hands came and pulled her hair out of the way. Haven was vaguely aware of this, she just heaved all her breakfast out and into the toilet. When she was done, she sat back and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"No, you won't want to do that," a voice came from behind her. Haven twisted around and look up above her. Isabella was holding out a stack of paper towels. "Don't use your hand," she advised wisely.

Haven smiled gratefully and wiped her mouth with the paper towels.

"Everyone was shocked when you just ran out like that," Isabella informed her.

Haven nodded weakly and tried to stand up but her legs were too shaky. Isabella helped her stand. "Do you want me to get someone to help you?"

Haven took deep breathes to stop the wave of nausea that was slowly coming on. She successfully pushed the feeling away and answered her sister. "No, no. I'm fine. Just...hold on to me."

They made their way back to the classroom. Haven tried not to stare back at the pairs of eyes that were watching her. She went to the teacher.

"Can I please go to the nurse?" she asked.

Ms. Pettit regarded her with concern. "Of course, Haven. Are you alright?"

Now what kind of a question was that? Of course she was not okay. But Haven responded kindly but quietly, "No, I'm feeling kind of dizzy. Can I go to the nurse?"

Ms. Pettit smiled and scribbled something on a pass and handed it to her. "You might want to take your stuff with you. I'm sure the nurse will want you to go home."

Haven smiled slightly and went to retrieve her books. "Tell Stefan and Elena I went home," she said to Isabella. Isabella nodded.

"Feel better," she replied.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Alright, open up."

Haven obliged and the thermometer entered her mouth. The nurse waited until it beeped, then took it out. She glanced at the little numbers.

"You have a fever, dear."

Haven shivered. "A fever? But I'm so _cold_."

The nurse nodded sympathetically. "I know. That's how it usually is." The nurse grabbed a blanket and pulled it around Haven's shoulders."I'm afraid you'll have to go home, dear." she said.

Haven tried to look solemn but inside she was soaring. Thank God.

The nurse was pulling up Haven's information on the computer screen and was holding a phone in her hand. She dialed in some numbers and held it to her ear. Haven's eyelids drooped drowsily and she went the cold tremors go through her body.

"Hello? Mr. Salvatore?"

Haven strained to hear but her weak human ears picked up nothing from the other line.

"Hello, sir. This is Nurse Helena calling from Mystic Falls High School. I wanted to inform you that your daughter is sick and needs to be picked up."

The nurse listened to his reply for a moment and then looked up at Haven. "Of course," she said into the phone and passed it to Haven. Haven took it with shaking hands.

"Hello?" she whimpered. "Dad?"

"Haven? What's wrong. You're sick?" His tone suggested that he never even _heard _of anyone being sick.

"Yes." Haven replied. "Can you come pick me up?"

"This isn't some joke to get out of school, is it?"

Tears pricked Haven's eyes. Maybe she was hurt by his accusation or maybe her eyes were watering because of being kept open for so long.

"No!" Haven tried to sound mean but she just sounded like a kitten pouncing at nothing. "Just come and get me, dad." She added the dad at the end because the nurse was listening.

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

Haven handed the phone back to the nurse who put it back on its receiver. She turned back to Haven. "How are you feeling, love?" He voice was motherly and it made Haven's heart ache. She missed her own mother.

"Fine," her voice was ragged and hoarse. She coughed once and the nurse didn't look convinced.

"Wait here. I'll get you a cup of water." She hurried of into the hallway.

Haven dangled her feet and pulled the blanket around her more tightly. She was cold. When would Damon be here? She hoped he wouldn't make any stops on the way and make her wait forever.

But she didn't have to wait long. The nurse came back with Damon hot on her heels. He rushed to Haven's side.

"So you weren't faking it," he murmured affectionately as he brushed the hair from her face.

Haven scowled as him. "Surprised?"

Damon smirked. "Little trouble-maker." He straightened. "Thank you for tending to my daughter," he told the nurse.

The nurse pursed her lips skeptically. It was very clear that Damon was too young to have a teenage daughter. Damon flashed her a smile.

"I'm her step-father," he said calmly. The nurse relaxed.

So that was going to be the cover story. Damon was her step-father. That could work.

Damon took Haven in tow and led her out the double doors that led into the parking lot. Haven leaned against him.

"It's so cold, Damon." she muttered against him.

Damon patted her head. "You'll be fine."

"Oh, yeah?" Haven said acidly. "And how are so sure about that?"

He gave her a beautiful smile that would make anyone drop.

"I'll take care of you."


	17. Seventeen

**Your Guardian Angel: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

"Drink this," Damon told Haven as he handed her a bowl of steaming hot liquid. Haven looked disdainfully at the bowl, and then turned her head away.

Damon sighed. "Haven. Drink."

Haven looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Do I have to?" she whispered.

Damon sat down beside her. He held the bowl to her lips. "None of that innocent cutesy stuff is gonna work on me." he said sternly.

Haven huffed. "I thought it already did."

Damon didn't lose his stern expression so Haven grimaced and sipped some of the liquid. She almost immediately spit it out.

"Ew," she said, "It tastes like cat pee."

Damon chuckled. "How do you know what cat pee tastes like?"

Haven lay back down and closed her eyes. "Don't judge. It was a dare."

Damon stroked her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, then got up. Haven opened one eyes and peeked at him. She propped herself on one elbow.

"Where are you going?"

Damon slid on his boots and leather jacket. "Out."

"While I'm sick?"

"If I take you with me, you'll get sicker. I'm going to a drug store to get you medicine."

Haven struggled to sit up. She started putting on her sneakers. "I'm coming with you. I don't want to be left alone."

Damon wanted to protest but Haven's face was determined. Damon gave up. "Fine," he grumbled.

He watched as Haven had a hard time putting on her jacket and shoes. She was pale and weakened. Finally, Damon had enough and picked her up, setting her tiny body on his hip.

"Hey!" Haven said. "Damon, let me down. I'm not five."

"And I'm not going to risk you falling."

He grabbed his keys and carried the girl on his hip to the car. He proceeded to buckle her in. Haven glared daggers at him the whole time.

Damon grinned at her. "Aw, c'mon, pouty. Just let me fuss over you this once."

Haven softened and pecked him on the cheek. "Just this once," she promised. She settled into the plush seat and relaxed. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"This one?"

"Uh, no."

"This one?"

"Nope."

"How about this one?"

"I don't think so."

"Haven."

"Damon."

Damon scowled at her. "You have to pick one."

"Damon, I am the one who decides what goes on my body."

"They're cough drops! It's not hard. Just pick a flavor."

Haven sniffed and looked over the colorful display of cough medicine. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and it didn't go unnoticed.

"We're gonna have to get some tissues." Damon commented.

Haven squinted her eyes. "It's so hard. I can't decide between cherry or honey lemon."

Damon rolled his eyes and plucked both of them off the rack, tossing them into the cart. Haven smiled happily. She'd been doing that the whole shopping trip. Guilting Damon into buying whatever she wanted. And if he refused...well, she had her innocent eyes to turn on him. Currently, the cart held the cough drops, a large abundance of scarves, a blanket, two new t-shirts, a soda bottle, a box of Hershey's, a notebook, a box of pens and pencils, and a pj set.

Haven was peering at tissue boxes now. She was seriously weighing them in her hands. Damon frowned.

"Are you always like this on shopping trips?"

Haven looked up from the pink tissue box. "Pretty much. It drove my mom crazy..." she faltered at the end. Damon felt a surprising stab of sympathy and guilt. He gently took a couple dozen boxes of tissues and threw them in the cart.

"C'mon," he told Haven. "We still have to buy groceries."

Haven smiled a tiny sad smile and climbed into the cart. She yawned and there were dark rings around her eyes.

Damon careened the cart towards the dairy aisle where Haven chose three different types of ice-cream and a carton of milk.

"We can make milkshakes!" she said gleefully.

"Not with your sore throat, we can't."

Haven pouted. "I don't care."

"We're trying to get you better, little girl, not worse."

Haven crossed her arms and looked like a sulky child. "'M not a little girl," she mumbled.

Next were the fruits and vegetables. Bananas, dragon fruit, mangoes, pineapple, tangerines, apricots, star fruit...

"Star fruit?" Damon turned the yellow fruit over in his hands. "Is that even a fruit?"

Haven rolled her eyes and plucked it out of his hand. "You're holding it, aren't you?" She bit down on the fruit, the savory juices exploding in her mouth.

Damon grabbed the fruit from her hands. "Don't eat it now." he scolded. "It's dirty. The last thing I need is for you to get mono or something."

"Mono is a kissing disease, you idiot."

Damon waved his hand. "Details."

Haven sat back. "I wanted that," she said unhappily. Her eyes were drooping. She was getting tired and sleepy.

Damon looked at his watch. Isabella and Stefan would be home by now. He looked back up at Haven. She was eyeing a mother and her little baby boy. The child was sucking on a pacifier and playing with a toy dinosaur. Damon grinned wickedly and leaned close to Haven.

"Do you want the pacifier or toy?" he asked her. Haven head snapped towards him and she narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, Damon. I just like little kids."

He looked at the boy again. The kid was looking at Haven with large curious eyes. His mouth fell open and the pacifier fell to the floor. The child began to cry. Damon bent down and picked up the pacifier. He brushed it off and handed it to the child. The boy looked at Damon and ceased crying. Damon smiled and waved the pacifier in front of him.

"Here you go," he said softly. Haven stared at him. She had never seen this side of him. So soft, so..._caring._

The little child took the pacifier and popped it in his mouth. Damon straightened. He turned back to Haven and got into the checkout line. Haven was regarding him with a funny expression.

"What?" Damon asked.

Haven shook her head slowly. "You can almost pass for a human being."

"Excuse me?"

She grinned, showing all her white teeth. "You know what I mean."

Damon pressed his lips into a hard line. "I don't actually. Nor do I want to decipher your girl language."

Haven was about to let the subject drop and nod off to sleep but brightly colored packs of gum caught her eye.

"Oooh," she breathed. "Damon."

He glanced over and her and followed her line of sight. He drew his eyebrows together when he saw the candy.

"Don't even ask, Haven," he told her.

Haven pleaded with him with her eyes. "Please? Just one pack."

"No. It's just flavored and sugared rubber."

Haven jutted out her lip in a pout. "No, it's not. Please, Damon? Pretty, pretty please?"

The cashier caught onto their conversation and smiled at Damon as if she knew what it was like to have a needy child. Damon grimaced and tried to ignore Haven but she kept up her begging.

In the end, Damon ended up buying not one, but ten packs of gum.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The fire was a blazing mass of red-orange flames. Damon stared into it and cuddled Haven closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and twirled a lock of her honey brown hair.

Stefan came into the room and came up to Haven. He pressed his palm up to her forehead. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

Haven raised her shoulders in a shrug. "Fine, I guess. Just tired."

Stefan kissed her cheek. "Try and get some sleep, then." He waved goodnight to her and disappeared up the stairs.

Haven sighed and snuggled deeper into Damon's arms. It was nice to be fussed over and cared about. _I should get sick more often, _Haven thought.

Damon laughed quietly. Haven twisted her head to look up at him. "What?"

"Don't get sick more often. We can fuss over you while you're healthy, too."

Haven punched him lightly on his arm. "Stay out of my head."

They sat in more silence until Haven spoke again. "Damon?"

"Hmm?"

She paused, not sure how to go on. She took a small breath. "Do you ever regret keeping me and Isabella?"

Damon took his time responding. "I did for awhile. I thought you were more trouble than you were worth. But now...I've become attached to you guys. Especially you, trouble-maker."

She buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm glad. I've grown attached to you, too."

He hummed a little song. Haven felt herself drift off but there was something she had to say first. She struggled to stay awake and looked into Damon's eyes.

"Damon?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me."

A soft light came into his eyes. "I won't," he promised. "Never. I love you, trouble-maker."

Haven closed her eyes, ready to surrender to sleep. One more thing.

"I love you, too."


	18. Eighteen

_**Kiss the Rain: Yiruma**_

_Haven stood at the base of the mahogany stairs. She clutched at the pure white nightgown. The collar was lacy and moonlight spilled across her throat._

_A sweet melody floated to her ears. It was piano music. Someone was playing the piano. Haven took one step forward and listened._

_ The melody was sweet and haunting. It sent shivers up Haven's spine. She took another step forward. Her expression was one of grim determination but it was also scared. Was it Damon who was sending the chilling music up to her? Or maybe Stefan? She was sure that Elena couldn't play the piano. So, who else could it be? Only one way to find out._

_ Haven wrung her hands and stepped into the living room. The room was cold; the fire having not been kindled. Haven shivered and blew out a frosty breath that billowed out like smoke. Her clear blue eyes darted to the piano. She didn't remember a piano in the Salvatore house. She would've surely remembered this one. The wood was smooth and black. The keys like ivory and coal. It was a grand piano complete with a bench with leather padding. And on that bench..._

_ No. It can't be. Suddenly, Haven felt a chill that ran from her crown to her heels. She gasped out loud and the person's head turned in her direction. The girl smiled sweetly, the music still surging around them._

_ "Hello, Haven." Isabella's voice was like dripping honey. But it wasn't Isabella. It couldn't be. The Isabella Haven remembered was a shy, angelic girl with soft golden brown hair that sparkled in the sunlight. She had warm eyes that were alive with happiness and life._

_ This wasn't her. This girl was pale, no rosy color that showed she was human. Her hair spiraled around her like stopped smoke and her eyes glinted dangerously. She had long and graceful fingers that danced across the keys. Isabella smiled at Haven._

_ "Come sit by me," she purred. "I composed this for you."_

_ Haven found herself unwillingly walking to this new Isabella. She couldn't speak; her throat felt choked. Haven sat beside the new Isabella. She glanced at her with wide, fearful eyes._

_ "Don't be afraid," Isabella said gently, reassuringly. "I won't hurt you. I love you."_

_ Isabella reached out and, with one finger, she brushed a light brown strand from Haven's cheek. Haven gave an involuntary shiver and Isabella frowned._

_ "I don't understand why you are so afraid!" she wailed. The music stopped and the silence became a black mass of deafness. _

_ Isabella sniffled. "I'm still the same. I'm no different." She paused and thought to herself. "Well, maybe just a little bit." She flashed a smile and for a moment, Haven thought she had seen something terrifying. This didn't go unnoticed by Isabella. She grimaced._

_ "I'll make you understand. I'm no different. I'm still the same." Isabella grabbed Haven's upper arm to pull her closer. The peace and tranquility that was there a moment ago, had now disappeared. Haven was facing an insane creature. She leaped away from Isabella and backed away. There had to be some way out. She couldn't just stay here._

_ Isabella purred and crooked a finger invitingly here. "Come here, sweets. I can show you, I can make you understand."_

_ No! Haven wanted to scream. I don't want to understand!_

_ Isabella crept up, like a cat stalking a mouse. She wrapped a soft and elegant hand around the Haven's milky white throat. Haven was frozen still._

_ Isabella's eyes met Haven's. They weren't the cheerful brown Haven knew, anymore. They were a dark color, like cherry mixed in with brown. They held a burning candle that refused to go out. Twin flames stared into a deep, soulful blue, refusing to back down. "I can make you understand," Isabella whispered. "I _will _make you understand."_

_ She pressed soft lips to Haven's throat. Haven barley had any time to scream before she felt sharp stings on her neck._

Haven's eyes flew open and she took in her surroundings.

No piano. No haunting music. No chilling fear. No fangs. And _definitely, _no maniac vampire sister.

_Thank God, _Haven thought as her chest rapidly rose and fell. She found herself staring at a dark blue cotton material. Her eyes traveled upwards until they rested on Damon.

Asleep, he looked even more beautiful. His lips were parted and sweet breath washed over Haven, calming her. Haven smiled a tiny little smile and she gently traced the curve of his lips. Damon's eyes flew open.

_Damn. I forgot he has sensitivity to touch._

Haven pursed her lips together. "Why couldn't you just stay asleep?"

Damon glanced down at her and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Bad dream?"

"How did you know?"

He cuddled her closer to his chest. "Because you always wake me up when you have a bad dream."

"Only once!"

He quirked his eyebrows. "Want to tell me about it?"

Haven yawned and snuggled deeper into his warmth. "In the morning, when I'm _not_ half-asleep."

Damon chest rumbled as he laughed. He kissed her forehead and tried to go back to sleep. He had his own dreams to get back to.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella lay in her bed, just having had the most disturbing dream ever. She had been walking barefoot in the woods, a short and white dress swishing around her thighs. The moon hung low in the sky and she could make out individual craters on it. It was as if her vision was more sharpened, brought more into focus. Everything seemed brighter. The grass beneath her feet, the treetops, the sky, the animals...

There was also a smell, a smell that she couldn't now remember. In the dream, it was clear as to what the scent was, but now...

Isabella stretched and yawned. No point fawning over it. She could easily go back to bed now and forget the whole dream. Or she could get up and read a book, perhaps listen to some music to chase away the haunting feelings. She turned onto her side and looked out at the dark sky. The clouds had taken over, making any stars invisible. The moon was just a ghostly shadow behind a thick white veil. She sighed and turned, her back facing the window.

She closed her eyes and slowed her breathes. _C'mon, _she thought. _C'mon, girl. Sleep. It was just a dream, so sleep!_

But no matter how hard she tried to clear her mind, the smell and feel of the grass and the brightness of the night were too much. Isabella swore as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stuffed them into bunny slippers. _Why can't I dream about kittens and rainbows?_

The house was quiet, as well dark. Everyone was asleep. She crept downstairs where Haven and Damon were bunking. She smiled at their tangled forms. She was glad that Haven had someone else to love her. Sometimes, a sister just wasn't enough. Sometimes, you need someone else, too.

She padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Milk, juice, water...

Isabella surveyed the drinks and finally pulled out the carton of milk. Chocolate milk. She poured herself a glass and sat down at the table to think. People said dreams mean things. They warn of possible dreams, of friends who may be using you. Isabella wrinkled her forehead, thinking hard. A moonlight stroll in the forest? What could that possibly mean? And that smell...it kept bugging her. It was like an insect bouncing up and down on her nose, screaming, "Here I am! You know what I am! It's on the tip of your tongue! Think!"

_But I don't know what you are, _Isabella thought. _I should. It's so familiar. Well, maybe not that familiar but I feel as if I should recognize it._

She drained the last of her milk and set the glass in the sink. Then, she crept up the stairs trying hard not make a sound. She lay in her bed, letting the covers swallow her up and shut her eyes. _C'mon, c'mon. Sleep. You want it, you need it. So sleep!_

And finally, sleep came.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Morning came as a package wrapped in sunshine and bundled in warmth. It was boxed with the song of birds and deposited right unto Isabella's eyelids and ears. She blinked sleepily, hating but knowing that she had to get out of bed. It was Saturday and every Saturday she started off her morning with a jog.

She slid out of bed and stretched. The day looked promising, the sun barely up and over the horizon. The sky was a baby blue, streaked with the rays of sunrise. Isabella sucked in a happy breath. It was a good day, the snow barely covering the ground. Spring was coming right around the corner. Goodbye, boots and coats, hello, shorts and tee's!

Isabella dressed quickly, throwing on sweats and a sweatshirt. She laced up her running shoes, pausing only to brush up her long hair into a ponytail. She ran down the stairs.

Haven was looking better. Her nose was pink and her hair was in a disarray but she was wearing a happy smile and was chatting with Damon around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Is that all you know how to cook? Pancakes?" Isabella leaned against the doorframe and grinned.

"And good morning to you, little Miss Judgy." Damon greeted her.

Isabella elbowed him and took her place at the table. Haven nodded to her and chased the pancakes down with a gulp of milk.

Isabella ruffled her hair. "Had a good night's sleep, I assume?"

Haven stopped eating, looked at her sister, then resumed again. It was that moment of hesitation that sent a feeling of dread in Isabella's stomach.

"It was good," Haven replied a moment too late. Damon glanced over their way but said nothing. Isabella chewed on a mouthful of pancake, mulling over her thoughts. _No good-night's sleep for Haven, either? Hmm. Coincidence? I think not_.

Isabella plucked a strawberry from the bowl in the middle of the table. She popped it in her mouth and bit down. Juices exploded in her mouth. She took another. Something about the color made her recall something. Something sweet and liquid from her dream. Something she couldn't remember.

She shook her head. _I need to clear my head. Fresh air, that's what I need._

She stood up. "I'm going running."

Damon smirked. "Well, no duh. Dressed like that, where else would you be going?"

"Watch it," she shook a strawberry at him. "I might be tempted to throw this at you."

"And I might be tempted to throw _this_ at you." He swished the spatual in the air.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Funny."

She patted Haven's head on the way out. Haven was too busy snarfing down food to notice her departure.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The air was like a whiff of heaven. It was cold and sweet and filled Isabella's lungs with the oxygen she needed. Isabella counted the steady beats her feet made when they hit the ground. She had been running for thirty minutes now, enough to make her shivery with tiredness.

Isabella rounded a corner. The houses were packed into neat rows with a thin strip of grass separating each one. One still had Christmas decorations up, another had a puppy and a child running around. One was sporting a garden that was just beginning to bloom.

Isabella slowed to a stop, measuring the rhythm of her pulse. She kept walking, taking in the daily routine of these people's lives. She suddenly recognized this street.

Her mind must of drawn up a map as she set out to run. Isabella turned a corner and kept walking. She footsteps sped up. If someone saw her...but she had to see what has become of the house.

Isabella stopped. It was exactly as she remembered it.

Their house hasn't changed much. Other than a few strips of yellow police tape on the ground, the house was the same as before. Isabella forced the stinging tears back. She refused to cry.

She knew it was dangerous. If any of her old neighbors saw her, they'd call the police and report the missing girl. What if any of her old friends walked by? Her old high school wasn't far from here.

But she had to see, she had to go inside. How could she not? It was too good to pass up. _Damon never said we couldn't, _she thought fiercely. But a little voice nagged at her, _but you know he wouldn't approve anyways._

_ Oh, I don't care, _Isabella thought. She was going in, no matter what happened.


	19. Nineteen

**Vanilla Twilight: Owl City**

The house was dark and Isabella groped for the light switch she knew was on the right wall near the door. She flipped the switch and expected light to flood the room but none came.

_Great. _She grimaced. _No electricity._

She picked her way carefully through the scattered remains of broken glass. She couldn't believe that the incident had caused this much of a mess. It was heart-breaking, walking through this ghost of a house and Isabella felt a few tears leak out. She had no idea it would be this hard for her.

The stairs were right in front of her. She put one foot on the first step but couldn't bring herself to go any farther. _Don't be a chicken, Isabella. It's no big deal. Just get your ass up there. _A little mental coaching is what she needed. She took some deep breaths, shook off the scary feeling that settled into her stomach, and went upstairs.

Everything was untouched up here. The dirty laundry was still a big pile in the bathroom, there was dry toothpaste in the sink, and the toilet paper roll was thinning. In the hallways, portraits and painting crowded the walls. Isabella riding her bike, Haven smiling as she was eating ice cream, a family portrait taken on one special weekend, Haven and Isabella celebrating Haven's fifteenth birthday.

Haven's room with the violet wallpaper and white furniture. Her beanbag chair and stuffed animals. Her art easel with an unfinished painting. Her books stacked carelessly on the shelves and clothing strewn all over the bed with its purple coverlet.

Isabella passed her parents room. A practical room with cream bedspreads and white walls. She reached her own room and pushed the door open.

Everything was the same. But it felt like looking in on a strangers room. Everything she thought was important, wasn't anymore. There were the few designer handbags she owned hanging in her closet. Her clothing, hung by size and color. Her unimportant clothing. Things with sparkles and jewels and flowery patterns that seemed very childish now. Isabella turned away and walked to her desk. Her math book was still open to a page on variables. Her notebook was lying beside it. She stared at the notebook with its scribbles. It reminded her of something...

Isabella turned sharply and went to her bed. She lifted the mattress and reached under there. Her hand touched something hard and smooth and she pulled it out.

A diary. A diary Isabella had saved up all her money for. Smooth and velvety, the color red. A beautiful engraving on the front. A golden cluster of roses, with the stems and thorns so delicately detailed. Isabella passed her hand over the cover, feeling the softness brush against her palm. She sat on the bed and pulled the red ribbon that held the diary closed. She opened to a random page and stared at it. She had forgotten for how long she has had the diary. Since she was twelve years old, she had kept the diary safe and secret. No one, not even Haven, had ever opened it and read a page.

Isabella began to read.

_March 15, 2007_

_ Dear diary,_

_ Today is the day. Today I will talk to Mark Sanders. With his sandy hair and blue eyes, Mark looks like an angel. I swear I am in love with him already._

_ Today I will sum up all the guts I need to say hi. Hi. That's it. I can do this, I will do this._

_ Haven keeps teasing me. She says I can do better. She says I can find a different boy, a smarter one. Someone who looks better. She wants me to go after Robert England. Robert is a boy with black hair and almost black eyes. They are so dark, you can't even tell they're supposed to be brown. I don't want Robert. He's to mean. And to big. Haven says big boys are good. They can protect you when you are in trouble and need help._

_ I don't need help. I am strong. I am independent. I don't need help from some boy. I'd rather have a boy that is soft and likes poetry and likes talking. Not a boy is mean, and teasing, and strong._

_ I got a new bike today, diary! It's blue with black handle bars and bars in the back where someone can step on and hang on. It's my bike and not Haven's. She tells me that we're almost like sisters and sister's share but I don't want to share my bike. Besides, she already has a bike. Hers is big and green and goes really fast. Her mommy doesn't make her wear a helmet because she has been riding for so long already. I just started learning so I have to protect my head._

_ Oh, Haven's here. She probably wants to ride my bike. _

_ 'Till later, diary_

_ Bella_

Isabella smiled as she finished reading. She remembered that bike. The one that was slow but shiny and pretty. She also remembered how she and Haven had one of their rare fights over it. Those days seemed so far away now. Isabella flipped the pages of the diary, randomly, until one entry caught her eye.

_December 23, 2009_

_ Dear diary,_

_ Christmas is just around the corner! I can't wait. Mom told me to make my Christmas Wish list for Santa but I found out there was no such thing as Santa, last year. Haven told me that Santa is just a lie that grown-ups make so kids won't find out the real secret. She said, that grown-ups go to the North Pole every Christmas and pick out presents for their kids but they pretend it's Santa who delivers the presents. This is because the grown-ups don't want the children to go to the North Pole themselves because then they'll want all the toys and get greedy._

_ I told Mom what I want for Christmas. New black boots because Haven told me that all the cool girls wear black boots. I want a new sweater, the kind with the little bells on the sleeves and sparkles. I also want knee0high socks in pink, purple and lime green. Those are the prettiest colors. I want to impress Mark with them and my new sweater. Mark told me he's going to Michigan for Christmas. Maybe one day me and Mark can go to Michigan together..._

_ Mom's calling me. She wants me to go pick out a present for Haven. I'm going to get her a drawing book and colored pencils._

_ Bye, diary!_

_ Bella_

Isabella grinned and fingered through the rest of the diary. She and Haven were so childish and cute when they were kids. She paused, thinking. It wasn't that long ago. Only two years ago. Two years...which means...

Isabella gulped and flipped through the pages of the diary. She stopped at one. The writing was sloppy and smudged with the tears she had cried. She had stumbled home that night and had gone under the covers.

_January 17, 2010_

_ Dear diary,_

_ I just got home. It's freezing outside and I...I..._

_ Oh, diary. I'm done for. I have bruises and cuts EVERYWHERE. I thought Jacob was alright, I thought he was fine. But it's not true, oh my God, it's not true..._

_ He hurts me and hurts me and I can't tell anyone because he says he'll hurt my family. I can't live like this anymore. I have to get out, I have to escape. I'm so scared he'll kill me and I don't want that. I'll kill myself. I'll do it before he does. I'll drown myself. There's a lake near our house behind some woods. I'll go there tomorrow and I'll jump in. The water will close over my head and I'll run out of oxygen. I'll die, diary. I can't live like this anymore. Every day, I have to be beaten and hurt. He took a knife to me today. He cut from my shoulder to my wrist and I couldn't stop the bleeding. He got mad and hit me. He slapped me across the face. I still have the big red handprint on my cheek. I cried and he dragged me by my hair. I don't know why he does it, diary. I try to be all he wants me to be. What's wrong with me? I try to be a good girlfriend, I do everything he says. I even let him tease me and yell at me in front of his friends. There's one...Mark...he looks at me sympathy in his eyes. I liked Mark for so long and we've known each other forever. But he won't even help me. Granted, he doesn't know I'm abused. He only see's me being pushed around a bit by Jacob. I can't believe Mark ever became friends with Jacob. I can't believe it, I can't..._

_ I'm going to get through this. I'll fix my life. I won't be afraid off Jacob anymore. I'll stand up to him and I'll tell the police. I'll tell Haven, I'll tell my parents, I'll tell. You'll see, I'll tell...I'll tell..._

_ Bella_

She didn't tell. Of course, she _told _Jacob she'll tell but he just laughed. There was no terror in his face at her threat. Isabella had experienced hell that night. It was to horrid to even remember. Jacob kept hurting her. She was too scared to say anything. End of story. There was nothing she could have done about it, it's all in the past now.

Isabella closed the diary and re-tied the ribbon. She stood up and looked around the room again. She should take some things along with her. Maybe some books? Isabella went to her book shelf and looked at the titles. She took down _Mango-Shaped Space, Every Soul a Star, Breathe, Distant Waves, _and the whole Harry Potter series. She dug out an old backpack from her closet and stuffed the books into it along with her diary.

Isabella gave one last look around her bedroom and then walked down the stairs, slowly. She would be back. This was a place that she couldn't let go of. And if it meant keeping it from Damon, then so be it. She'd do whatever it took to keep coming back here.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

_January 16, 2011_

_ Dear diary,_

_ So much has happened these past few weeks, I can't even start to explain. To sum it up, Haven's and my parents are dead, we are living with two vampires named Damon and Stefan, and going to a new school. Oh, and let's not forget getting in trouble every other day. My ass is grass...literally._

_ I went back today. The house, I mean. Nothing's changed and yet everything has. Everything is still in the same place as it was before but there's a haunting feelings. It's creepy, walking through that house._

_ Haven's sick, she caught a cold. Damon (the scary vampire who is really very sweet) is taking care of her. Their bond seems so strong and unbreakable. And it's only been formed over a period of a few weeks!_

_ Stefan (the cute one who looks sad all the time) is the opposite of Damon. Stefan eats bunnies and Damon hunts humans. I did mention they're vampires right? Like that other one, the one who killed off Jacob? I can say his name now without shuddering or feeling scared. The Salvatore brothers (that's their last name) are like a wall of protection between us and the rest of the world. It's scary but it's safe. What I mean is that they are monsters in every sense and yet THEY are the ones who protect us from the monsters. Get it? No? I didn't think so._

_ I'm going to bed now. The last thing I want is for Damon to see me writing in this diary. I know he'll try to read it._

_ Bella_


	20. Twenty

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs: Fall Out Boy**

Haven crept into Isabella's room. It was technically _their _room but Haven had been sleeping with Damon so Isabella had the room all to herself.

Isabella was sleeping. Her chest rose and fell slightly and her hair was splayed all over the pillow. Haven smiled and looked around. The room had definitely gotten messy since they had been here. Haven's bed was untouched, the covers still tangled and pillows strewn all over the floor. Haven picked up a pillow and placed it back on her bed. She sat down and looked around again. A bag caught her eye. It was a dark gray with a big yellow stain on the front. Haven recognized that stain because she remembered how she'd spilled orange juice on that backpack.

But how had Isabella gotten it? Haven went to the backpack and unzipped it. Inside were books, Haven recognized from Bella's bookshelf. Her bookshelf that was not here but back at their old home.

Haven mentally cursed as she realized that Isabella must've went back to the house. She zipped the backpack back up and tip-toed out of the room. Damon had gone hunting and Stefan was still sleeping. Haven went downstairs in her bare feet and went into the kitchen. She poured dry cereal into a bowl and sat down at the table. She didn't know if she should tell Damon that Isabella was going to the house. After all, it wasn't that dangerous, was it? Isabella was sneaky. She knew how to move around quietly, how to get out of sight and not be seen, how to lie and not bat an eye. She was a specialist at that stuff. It was Haven who giggled right away when she lied and who knocked things over when she tried to be quiet. She couldn't hide to save her life.

And she didn't want to rat out her sister. She wasn't the type to snitch. And if Damon found out...Isabella would have trouble sitting for awhile.

Haven rinsed her bowl and put it back. Then she went back to bed.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon sat at the bar, skimming over the young girls. There was that pretty blond. She looked ditzy and it wouldn't be any trouble to lure her out. Or maybe that brunette with the auburn eyes. She was stirring her drink and kept glancing up at Damon every so often. She'd be an easy catch, too.

Damon sighed and sipped his whiskey. His eyes went back to a corner where a group of girls were chatting and giggling. They definitely looked underage, but this bar was famous for letting teenagers come in. Damon looked the girls up and down and liked what he saw.

There was the long-legged, Italian pumps, and designer handbag. Flirtatious smile, lined eyes and black hair that reached her hips. Another one with bouncy, bronze curls, green cat's eyes, and porcelain skin. She was short and slight and looked like a little pixie. Damon was sure she was the youngest. The one who looked like she belonged here was a dirty blond with amber eyes that sparkled under the bright lights. She wore a very revealing top and skintight jeans that accentuated her curves nicely.

Damon smirked to himself and stood up. He sauntered over to the girls. They immediately stopped talking and gawked at him. The pixie looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth was slightly open. Damon smiled at them.

"Hello," he purred.

They stood for a second longer but then the blonde smiled back, revealing pretty white teeth. "Hi," she said.

_Too easy, _Damon thought. He was about to ask the blond to accompany him outside but then his mind changed. He wanted a younger victim this morning. Damon glanced at the little bronze curled girl. Her mouth was closed now and her eyes looked eager. Damon read her mind easily.

_So cute. He looks like something out of a storybook. I wonder what he wants. Probably Meg. She always gets the guys. When will guys realize that blondes with long legs aren't the only girls who are worth looking at?_

Damon grinned. He turned smoldering eyes onto the girl. "Would you like to accompany me outside for a bit? I feel like I need some fresh air."

The tiny girl looked at him and her face brightened. She didn't think for a second of how dangerous it was to go out with a man alone. Damon almost felt bad and wondered if her parents ever taught her anything.

The girl followed Damon out of the bar. Her friends watched with distaste and envy. Damon smirked to himself. Sorry, ladies. Maybe next time.

The sun was barely up. The sky was a blue-gray and the air was cool. The girl sucked in deep breaths as Damon led her around the back. She still had no idea of the danger she was in. Damon frowned and leaned against a wall. The girl looked around and smiled.

Damon watched her for a moment. She looked so young. "How old are you?"

The girl looked startled. But then she answered, "Fifteen."

Damon cursed. Exactly the age of his girls. But he smiled to the young girl and drew her close. She felt a shiver go up her spine at his touch and seemed to only now realize how alone they were.

Damon tried to relax her. "What's your name?"

"J-Jade."

"Jade. Such a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Jade relaxed and smiled. She summed up some courage. "You're not so bad-looking yourself."

Damon threw back his head and laughed. It was a beautiful sound but at the same time, menacing.

"Jade," he murmured. "Jade, Jade. I could get used to that."

Jade smiled a bit. It was nice to be flattered by a boy but she should be getting back now soon. "Let's go inside now."

Damon cocked his head. "I don't think so, Jade." His voice was soft and it sent chills up her spine. She shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Damon asked. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Let me warm you up."

Jade struggled to pull away from him. "I want to go inside now. My friends are waiting for me," she protested.

Damon chuckled and held her tight. "They're not waiting for you, believe me."

Jade realized she wasn't about to be let go. She was suddenly very scared. She sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth, preparing to scream. Damon clamped his hand over her mouth and she wriggled, trying to get free. Damon leaned close into her ear.

"Don't scream," he whispered. Jade's eyes widened and she desperately tried to get away. A muffled scream was released against Damon's palm but no one could hear her. Damon bent down and pressed his lips to her neck. She kept trying to get free. Damon sent her a telepathic message._ This won't hurt. Relax, Jade._

The girl became even more scared. Her thoughts were projected very loudly. _Oh, God. Help me, oh God. Who is this guy? He can talk without moving his lips! Oh, God, please, oh, God, please help me. I don't want to die, I want to live. Please, please..._

Damon was getting tired of her inner babbling. He sunk his fangs into her milky white throat. The girl gave convulsive shivers and then went still. She became limp in his arms and Damon held her up easily. He drank deeply, savoring the sweet life that came pouring out of this little creature. Humans had it so easy. They didn't have to hunt for this stuff; they were full of it already. Damon felt the feeble thoughts of the girl he was holding.

_Hurts. Feeling so empty. I'm gonna die. Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Dad. I love you._

Damon was now beginning to get pictures. A small woman who looked remarkably like her daughter, a man who had the same green eyes.

_Bye, Timmy. I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister._

A little boy who looked about two. Black hair and green eyes. Damon felt his heart twist.

_Goodbye, Cady. I'm sorry I ditched you for Meg and Katie. They weren't ever my true friends. You were. I'm sorry._

A young girl, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Flashes of this girl's life were forcing themselves into Damon's brain. He tried to push them out but they kept on coming. Damon couldn't take it anymore. He wrenched himself away from Jade. She was still breathing, but barely. Damon didn't think; he made a cut on his wrist and held it up to the girls' mouth. A few drops of blood entered her mouth and then she was gulping the blood down. When Damon thought she had enough, he gently pushed her head away from his wrist. The cut sealed itself, the skin smooth and unblemished. Jade's eyes were closed but she was breathing normally. She seemed like she was sleeping now and not dead. Damon sighed and laid her down on the pavement. She would wake up in a few hours without remembering what happened. Damon sent a telepathic message to the two girls in the bar.

_Come outside._

A few moments later, both girls came out. They saw Damon and hurried to him with smiles plastered on their faces. Damon didn't waste any time with pleasantries. He looked into their eyes and spoke clearly. "Take Jade home. Remember nothing."

Their gazes became unfocused for a bit and then they hurriedly picked up the sleeping pixie in their arms. They formed a chair and took her to an old, beat-up Chevy. Damon watched as they buckled Jade in and got into the car themselves.

He sighed and wiped his mouth on his hand. His hand came away smeared with the blood of an innocent girl.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella walked down the street, the cold January air whipping her face. She carried the old gray backpack on her shoulder. She had emptied it out, intent on bringing more stuff home with her.

The street was empty. Isabella looked at her watch. Seven-forty three A.M. Of course it was empty. Who would wake up this early on a Sunday? Isabella walked a bit faster still. She didn't want to take any chances of anyone seeing her. She turned a corner.

There it was. She felt her heart lift a bit at the sight of the house. Coming here was like taking a dose of pain medicine. It helped her in a way.

This time, Isabella wasted no time going up to her room. She dropped the backpack on the floor and pushed aside the curtains to let some light in. The sun made the room seem a brighter, happier place. Isabella sat on the bed and pulled out her diary from the inside of her jacket. She grabbed a pen from the bedside table and opened to a fresh page.

_January 17, 2011_

_ Dear diary,_

_ I'm back in my room, feeling better than I have in days. Coming here is like basking in the sun. I feel warm and safe, surrounded by memories. I thought that coming here and seeing the place where my life used to be, would make me depressed. But it's been quite the opposite__._

_Haven seems happy, too. I think that she deems it no real loss when our parents died. At least, that's how she seems on the outside. But I know Haven. If she had her way, she'd want Damon, Stefan AND our parents all living together like some happy, dysfunctional family._

_ Damon has no idea I come here. And I have to intention of letting him know. I'm good at hiding things so I'm sure my secret will stay a secret._

Isabella paused and tapped the pen against her chin. She was content enough to just sit here and watch her room like it was some sort of an interesting movie.

_I have to get back to work. I'm trying to move all my stuff back to the Boarding House._

_ Bella_

She shut the diary and put it aside. Then she went to her vanity table. Perfume bottles and tubes of lotion were scattered on the surface. Isabella swept them all into the backpack. She opened the drawers and took out her hairclips and headbands. That, too, went into the bag. Isabella was about to cross over to the books and take those down, too, when she heard a sound coming from downstairs.

**A/N: So, I was wondering if you guys would like to see some pictures of what Haven and Isabella are supposed to look like? It would take me awhile to get them but I could post it on my profile if you would like. Tell me yes or no in your reviews. Thanks.**

**~Katerina**


	21. Twenty one

**Meant to live: Switchfoot**

Isabella listened for a moment, then crept into the hallway. She peeked down the stairs and held her breath. She hoped, she _prayed, _that Damon hadn't found out her secret.

There was no other noise coming from downstairs and Isabella released her breath slowly. She grabbed her backpack and went down the stairs, one step at a time. She walked down, quiet as a mouse. She reached the bottom and looked around, ready for Damon to jump out. But there was no Damon. There wasn't _anybody. _Isabella furrowed her brow. She was sure she heard some noise and yet there was no one in sight.

Isabella tried to shake off the feeling that someone was watching her and opened the closet near the door. She grabbed her favorite pair of converse and stuffed them in her backpack. Then, she reached for the door.

But the door was already opening. Isabella cursed. _Shit. I left it unlocked. _She had no time to go hide in a corner somewhere because the door swung open.

And there stood a very surprised Haven.

**A/N: It's a short one but I thought it would be too mean to just leave you guys with just an author's note. But I bring good news!**

**So I sat there thinking, **_**hmm, how am I going to show my readers the pics I promised? I can't put them on Google and I don't know how to put them on any other site. **_**But, voila! I have found a way!**

** I have made my own free website! There, all the chapters and all the pictures will be put up. It's easy to manage and easy for you guys to see. I'm so proud of myself. The web address can be found on my profile. Some of the pictures are up for a limited time only (I sound like such a commercial) so hurry now. I hope you guys will be pleased 'cause I sure am. I'll update soon, sp just hang in there!**

**~Katerina**


	22. Twenty two

**Hot N Cold- Katy Perry**

Haven stood with her arms crossed, a smug smile crossing her features. Isabella shifted from one foot to the other and glared at her. Finally, Isabella spoke.

"I should've known it was you," she spat out. "You always did make it sound like a hurricane was tearing through the house while trying to be stealthy."

Haven's smug look vanished and she pushed roughly into the house. Her eyes went to the living room where the tree was still up but all the presents were gone. She looked back at her sister who was leaning against the doorframe. They stared at each other.

"Well?" Isabella snapped. "Go run home and tell Damon."

"I'm not gonna tell Damon."

"Oh really?"

Haven raised her eyebrows. "Yes really. You think you're the only one who misses what she lost? You think I don't have a heart or think about this place every day? So do you really think I'm gonna tell Damon so he can murder us both? You are very wrong there, sis. Very wrong."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "You're sure about that?"

Haven crossed her arms. "Positive."

"Then why'd you follow me?"

"Obviously because I wanted to know where you were off to. And I'm not blind either. I saw that bag in your room. I'm not dumb."

Isabella let the bag thump to the floor. "Alright. Fine. But you'd better not rat me out."

Haven smirked and turned to the stairs. "When have I ever been known to do that?"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella sighed and put her head in her arms. Monday morning was not her favorite time and day. She muttered something incoherent and Haven glanced at her.

"Five more minutes 'till lunch," Haven whispered. Isabella acknowledged her with a nod. Damon had been waiting for them when they had gotten home late last night. He demanded to know where they'd been. Haven stuttered and stammered but Isabella covered for her smoothly. She'd told him that they went for a walk because the house was too stuffy. It was a lame excuse but it was better than nothing. Damon didn't look too suspicious but there was a glimmer in his eye that questioned their words.

The bell rang and a sleepy but happy parade of students exited out the door. Haven slung her bag over her shoulder and waited for Isabella. Isabella groaned and picked up her bag. She had a major headache and was ready to snap at anyone who dared to come close. Even Stefan. He was waiting for them by the door. Next to him stood a very pretty blond girl with a creamy complexion. She was wearing hipsters and a designer shirt. In her hand was a gold handbag. Isabella eyed her warily.

Stefan smiled a tiny smile and rubbed his eyes. Elena stood behind him, looking just as tired.

Haven was bright though. "Hey, guys!" She nodded at the blond girl. "Who's this?"

Stefan gestured to the girl. "This is Caroline. She's another one of our friends." He lowered his voice a notch. "She's also a vampire."

Isabella's eyes snapped back to the girl. Now that she noticed this new tibt of information, she noticed other things about the girl. Caroline. How she had a glimmer of predatory danger in her eyes, how her skin was paler than the rest of the students, and how she stood with a graceful confidence that came with knowing you were different than everyone else.

Haven stuck out her hand and Caroline took it. They shook. Isabella left her own hands where they were and made no effort to greet the young vampire. She cast her eyes downward when Caroline glanced at her.

"It's nice to meet you Haven. Isabella." Caroline's voice was pleasantly musical.

Isabella nodded, still staring at the floor. She could feel Stefan's eyes staring at her and looked up at him. He offered her a smile and took her hand. Elena was either oblivious or just didn't care. Isabella squeezed his hand slightly. They walked to the lunchroom together.

Michael was waiting by the glass doors. He noticed Isabella holding hands with Stefan and raised his eyebrows. They were, after all, supposed to be related. No family romance here. Isabella hurriedly dropped Stefan's hands. He looked hurt for a moment, and then took Elena's hands. She murmured something to him and they entered the lunch line. Isabella went to Haven's side and they walked to Michael.

Michael grinned at Isabella and shoved his hands in his pockets. "How're you, Isabella?" His eyes said something else.

Isabella glared at him and said nothing. Haven hung back, watching Michael. He glanced at her and smiled.

"There's some people I want you to meet," he told the girls.

Isabella snorted. "Some of your drinking buddies, you mean?"

Michael offered a cocky smile. "Don't be jealous that I can hold a beer better than you."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Ooh, touchy."

Haven sighed and rolled her eyes. "So who are these people?" she asked, trying to break up the spat.

Michael turned his attention back to her. "Just a few of my friends. And in case you were wondering, they _weren't _at the party."

Isabella huffed but followed him to their table.

There were a group of people, guys and girls, sitting and chatting. Michael waved to them and they chorused back 'hey's' and 'what's up's'.

"Hey, guys. These are the two girls I told you all about. Haven and Isabella."

Five pairs of interested eyes turned on them. Isabella shifted uncomfortably at all the attention. She'd always hated to be the center of attention and worked hard at her reputation of a loner.

Michael ushered them to sit down. He started the introductions.

"That's Sabrina and Spiral. They're sisters, like you guys."

_Thanks for stating the obvious, _Isabella thought. Sabrina had dark hair that cascaded to the middle of her back in a long straight line. Her eyes were dark and keen. She was the short and skinny type. Smaller than Haven. Spiral was a bit taller, closer to Isabella's height with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They held a sort of knowing and intelligence in them.

"Sabrina is a dancer; she's trying to get accepted to Julliard. Spiral plays the piano." He gestured to another girl. "This is Jade. She went through a life-altering few days," he said with a smirk. Jade threw a French fry at him.

"Shut up," she told him but a smile was tugging at her lips. "I just had to make a few decisions." She smiled at the girl next to her. Jade had a thin face with small features. She looked almost elfin. Her coppery hair was in tangled curls and pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. But it was the eyes that Isabella noticed the best. They were green like cat's eyes and burned fiercely with something Isabella couldn't place.

"That's Cady. She and Jade are inseparable now." Cady had a small, soft face with a kind smile. Her eyes were brown and her hair was only a few shades darker. She sat very close to Jade. Isabella could've been mistaken, but there seemed to be more than friendship between the two girls.

"And lastly, and definitely least," Michael said teasingly, "is James."

Isabella's eyes roamed over him appreciatively. James had honey-blond hair and smoldering gray eyes. He was tall and built but not too much. His shirt clung to his body like a second skin. But even though he was unbelievably handsome, Isabella still preferred Stefan.

But Haven was gawking at him. Well, that's a bit of an overstatement. But she was certainly staring him down. And he, Isabella noticed, was returning the favor. They looked at each other for a terribly long heart-beat. Michael saw and drew the attention away from James.

"Well, this is my group," he finished lamely. Isabella smirked at him. _Looks like someone's gonna take your girl. _Not that Haven was his girl but they were awfully close.

Isabella predicted fireworks.


	23. Twenty three

**A/N: Warning-There will be some girl on girl action in this chapter. Don't like? Don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I kissed a girl-Katy Perry**

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Jade tapped her chin and regarded Isabella. They had been playing truth or dare for the past twenty minutes. Lunch still had ten minutes to go.

"Have you ever smoked a joint?"

Isabella shifted in her seat. "No." She could feel all eyes on her.

Jade didn't look convinced. "It's okay. We won't judge you." Michael snorted. "Well, Michael's an ass."

Isabella cracked a smile. "Just once, then."

Jade looked thoughtful. "My turn."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

Jade smiled wickedly. "Dare."

Isabella smiled. "Hmm. I don't know what to make you do."

"Nothing to terrible, I hope."

"That's for me to decide." She really liked Jade. The girl had an inner spark that drew anyone in who talked to her.

Michael cleared his throat. "I've got one."

Jade glanced at him sharply. "No way."

"You didn't even hear it!"

"Doesn't matter. There's no way I'm doing whatever your evil mind has come up with."

"Chicken?"

"No!"

He grinned. "You're sure?"

Jade shook her head. "Never."

But Haven leaned forward and looked at Michael intently. "What do you want her to do, Michael?"

Michael waggled his eyebrows and leaned close to Haven's ear. He whispered something and Spiral, who was sitting next to him, heard it. Both the girl's eyes widened.

Jade looked scared. "What? What is it?"

Spiral smiled. "You wouldn't do it."

"What is it?"

"Doesn't matter, seeing as you wouldn't do it."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"It doesn't-"

"I'll do it!"

Michael smiled triumphantly. "That's better." Jade glared at him. Then sighed.

"Let's get this over with."

Michael crossed his arms and nodded to a girl standing by the double doors. She wore her metallic blond hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled. She was standing with a boy and girl.

Jade followed Michael's gaze to the group, then her eyes snapped back to him. "Yeah, so?"

Michael titled his head. "I dare you to...go and kiss that blond girl."

There was a shocked silence...and then...

_"What?"_

"You heard me."

Jade's mouth was open and her eyes widened to the point where you could see the whites around her green eyes. She closed her mouth. "I think I may have developed a hearing problem."

Michael snorted. "No, I think you hear just fine."

Jade swung her leg over the bench and stood up. "Do I have to?"

"What's this? Is Jade Emerson backing out of a dare?"

Isabella wanted to kick him.

Jade growled something under her breath and walked with her head held high. The group watched as she went up to the blond girl.

Michael nudged Haven. "Twenty bucks the girl doesn't slap her."

Haven furrowed her brow. "Twenty?"

"Hey, I need the money."

Haven smirked. She was sure that she would be twenty bucks richer. "You're on."

They watched as Jade walked up to the blond girl. The girl smiled and said something to Jade. Jade replied with a cheerful smile. They chatted for awhile and Haven was getting antsy. The boy that stood with the girl had slinked away.

And then, Jade gripped the blond girl's shoulders and leaned forward. She pressed her lips to the girl's. The kiss lasted about three seconds but it seemed as if the world had frozen for ten years. Jade released the girl and stepped back. It seemed as if no one had noticed but the blond girl's friend was recoiling in horror. The blond girl herself was frozen still in shock. Jade mumbled something and walked away, her face beet red.

Jade swung by the table to get her bag and muttered something about the bathroom. She quickly scampered away. After a moment, Cady stood up to follow her.

The group sat looking at each other until the bell rang. They started to pack up their things without a word.

Michael nudged Haven."Twenty bucks."

"She didn't have time for a reaction!"

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Twenty bucks, Salvatore."

Haven huffed but promised him the money on the following day. Too bad she was broke.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Haven dropped her backpack on the floor beside the door and went into the kitchen. Isabella had gone back to the house and wouldn't be back for awhile. Damon was out, probably seducing some poor girl.

Haven sighed and grabbed a glass. She filled it with water and tipped it into her mouth. The water spread through her, renewing her tired body and clearing the pounding headache she had. She put the glass on the counter and went into the living room. She collapsed on the couch.

How was she going to pay Michael? Usually, Haven didn't fret about issues like these but Michael was her friend and possibly more. He was cute and sweet but too...there was no word for it. James, on the other hand...

Her heart stopped when she saw him. It was like time had frozen and there were only them two. Cheesy, yeah, but true. James was heart-stopping. Literally.

Haven's eye caught an object lying on the little table near the couch. There was a wallet sitting on the glass surface. Black leather with a golden clasp...Stefan's wallet.

Haven sat up slowly. Her eyes darted around and her heart started beating hard. Not fast, but hard, like every beat was begging to be let out. Haven lay back in the couch cushions.

But the wallet kept nagging at her. Haven's eyes kept going to and fro from it. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. But her eyes forced themselves open and she looked at that insignificant little object on the table. She sat up. Stefan wouldn't miss a couple of dollars, would he? He probably carried a dozen credit cards in there, not to mention a couple hundred bucks.

Haven leaned forward and grasped the wallet. She sat back down and glanced at the stairs, holding her breath. The, she slowly opened the wallet.

Yep. She was right. A bunch of credit cards, lot's of cash, a picture of Elena, a key and a folded up piece of paper that Haven assumed he used as a bookmark. Haven reached in and plucked out a twenty dollar bill. She snapped the wallet close and tossed it back on the table.

Well, that wasn't so bad. She looked at the stairs again and blew out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to get caught, she wasn't going to get caught, she wasn't going to get caught...

Haven repeated the mantra in her head while clutching the stolen money. She felt a twist of guilt in her gut. Didn't Damon spank her for stealing? Shouldn't she be past all this? Haven closed her eyes and drew in a shuddered breath.

Just as she was falling into the world of dreams, there was a sound behind her. Haven's eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around.

And there stood a very angry Stefan.

**A/N: Uh-oh. :) Next chapter will be up in about a week. Meanwhile, I'm posting a VD one-shot. It's also gonna be a spankfic so be on the look-out.**


	24. Twenty four

**Broken: Three Days Grace**

Stefan looked pissed. He glared at Haven while she tried to not squirm under his penetrating gaze. She cleared her throat.

"Um, hi...Stefan." Lame.

Stefan looked pointedly at the money in her hand. She looked at it, too. Fuck you, money. You just got me in trouble.

Stefan held out his hand and watched her with a cool stare. Haven sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this, and dropped the money in his hand. He pocketed it and sat down next to her.

After an agonizing long moment of silence, Haven asked, "Are you going to tell Damon?"

Stefan sighed. "Should I tell Damon?"

She squirmed. Was he seriously asking her that? "No," she said numbly. "I mean, please don't. I'm really sorry for taking your money."

"You mean _stealing _my money."

Stealing. That word again. Haven hated it. But she had to admit it was true. She stole once again and now she was going to pay the price for it.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." She gulped and added, "I'll take whatever punishment you'll give me."

Stefan didn't say anything for a moment. And then, "Really? You're sure you don't want Damon to do it?"

"No! I mean, I would rather you do it." The truth was, she was terrified of what Damon would do to her. He would probably murder her, killing her very slowly. Okay, that was over exaggerating it a bit.

Stefan looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Haven shrugged. "It was your money so you should give the punishment."

"I think you're just scared of Damon."

Bingo. "Maybe. Can we just get this over with?"

She deposited herself over his lap before she lost her nerve. It felt very embarrassing because Stefan didn't seem like the parental type; it was always Damon who she turned to. Haven squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blow.

"Wait," Stefan said. "I first want to know why you took my money in the first place."

Haven grimaced. "It was for a bet. And I lost."

Stefan tsked. "I'm sure it was a stupid bet."

Haven didn't want to give him the details so she kept her mouth firmly shut. If he was waiting for some sort of a response, he wasn't going to get it.

But he wasn't waiting for anything. Instead, he was getting on with the punishment and Haven felt mortified. She was already so used to Damon and she felt like burying herself in a hole right now. Stefan pulled down her jeans but left her underwear on, thank God. He didn't waste any time with lectures or scolding, he just raised his hand and brought it down with a crack.

Haven breathed in sharply. It wasn't as bad as Damon but it still hurt like hell.

Stefan brought his hand down again. Haven wriggled in his lap as each smack made the fire in her ass burn even more. She let out a breathless cry.

"Ow, Stefan, stop." She tried pleading with him. She was surprised at herself. Usually, when Damon spanked her, she never even uttered a word.

Stefan gave another smack and Haven let out a gasp. "No more."

He spanked harder and Haven choked out a sob. "Owww. That hurts!"

Stefan chuckled. "It's supposed too, sweetheart."

Haven grimaced. "I know that!'' she snapped.

Stefan started spanking on her sit spots and Haven felt the tears stream down her face. She let out another sob, hoping he would take pity on her and let her off easy. No such luck. Stefan spanked harder until she felt her butt was in the pits of hell. She let out a frame-wracking sob and begged for forgiveness.

By now, Damon would've stopped and whisked her into his arms and comforted her until she stopped crying. It wasn't the same with Stefan. No matter how many times she choked on her sorries, he kept spanking her like she murdered someone.

And then, finally, he stopped. He rubbed Haven's back for a few moments until she calmed down.

Haven pushed herself off his lap and stood facing away from him. She wiped her eyes on her sleeves and sniffled.

Stefan stood up and turned her to face him. His eyes were guarded as he watched her expression warily.

Haven smiled a watery smile. "What? Waiting for me to burst in tears again and fling myself at your feet?"

Stefan smiled. "There's the old Haven. I was worried I'd hurt you."

"Well, my ass isn't having a picnic if that's what you're wondering."

Stefan pulled her in for a hug. "You deserved it."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Haven lay on her bed in the dark room. She stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound she was waiting for.

Damon coming home.

Haven swallowed back her fear and turned onto her side. She was nervous. What would Damon say? Would he think Stefan's punishment wasn't enough? Would he take matters into his own hands? Haven shuddered.

Downstairs, Elena and Stefan were talking. Not about her, she hoped. Isabella was out at the house again. She was so stupid. Damon was going to find out sooner or later because she was always disappearing!

Downstairs, someone opened the door. Haven cocked her ear, scarcely daring to breathe. She listened as Damon walked in, said something to Stefan, while Stefan said something back. They talked and the knot in Haven's stomach grew even bigger. Damon said something flirty to Elena and Elena laughed and said something back. Then Damon's voice grew louder as he neared the stairs. She heard the thump of his shoes and Haven's heart pounded faster.

Damon opened the door and light flooded into the dark room. Damon looked at her, his vampire eyes adjusting to the darkness very well.

"Hey, Haven," he said lightly.

"Hi...Damon."

He sat next to her on the bed and she scooted away automatically. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Gosh, Haven, you're not scared of me, are you?" He flashed her a smile full of sharp, pointed teeth.

Haven laughed nervously. "Noooo."

He grinned. "You are a very bad liar. And a very bad stealer."

Haven froze and Damon went on. "Yeah, I know all about it. Stefan called me and told me everything."

She gulped and didn't know what to say. Luckily, Damon did all the talking for her.

"I take it that you've been hiding out here all day?"

She nodded.

Damon sighed. "I'm not going to spank you, Haven, so you can stop acting like a scared rabbit."

Haven relaxed. "I'm not scared."

"And I'm not a vampire."

She punched him lightly on the arm. He ruffled her hair.

"So, are you okay?" Damon asked her.

Haven shrugged. "I've been better." She inched close to him and snuggled into him. "There was one thing Stefan forgot to do."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"He forgot to comfort me. He forgot that I'm easily hurt. He forgot that he's not Damon."

Damon kissed her forehead. "I'm here now."


	25. Twenty five

**Last to know: 3 Days Grace**

_January 17, 2011_

_ Dear diary,_

_ The weather is getting better. Right now, I'm sitting in my sweats and a t-shirt and I don't even feel cold. _

_ I'm at the house right now. The OLD house, not the Boarding House. I realize that Damon will find out soon so I'm savoring up every minute I spend here. It's just so.__.__.beautiful! I can't explain it but when I'm here, all the memories swirl around me. I'm looking at my old beanbag chair right now and I remember how my mother sat in that chair and talked to me about boy troubles I was having. Or the lava lamp that Haven accidently knocked over but amazingly, it didn't break. It's good here, that's all I can say._

Isabella sighed and tapped her pen on the open page. She glanced up and looked out the window. And nearly jumped out of her skin.

What seemed to be minutes were actually hours and it was already dark. Isabella scrambled up and pulled on her boots. She grabbed her pen and wrote one last sentence in her diary.

_Time has passed by so fast; I didn't even realize it was dark. Damon's gonna be pissed!_

_ Bella_

She stuffed the diary into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She stopped by the bookshelf to pick up a few books and dropped them into the backpack as well. Then, she ran out the room and into the corridor.

The hallway was dark and she blindly reached for the light switch. But before she could flip the switch, a sound alerted her. Isabella froze and held her breath.

Someone was moving around downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Did Haven follow her again? Isabella cursed under her breath and tiptoed to the stairs. She peeked down the stairs, her eyes straining to see in the dark. Yep, someone was definitely down there. And she didn't think it was Haven. Haven couldn't be that quiet.

Isabella tried to slow down the pounding that was her heart. She gripped the stair railing and quietly crept down. What was she thinking? Going down there to meet whoever was there? Yep, that's was Isabella for you.

She reached the last step and paused. The sounds were gone; there was no noise at all.

"Hello?" Isabella whispered frantically.

No answer.

Isabella gulped and made her voice louder. "I could hear you. I know you're there."

Once again, no answer.

Thoroughly frightened, Isabella bolted to the door and swung it open, revealing the starry night sky.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon sat staring into the fire. It was like his usual routine complete with a glass of Bourbon. He swished the drink and brought it to his lips.

Except this time, he was waiting for someone. He was waiting for Isabella to get home so he could demand to know where she had been. His suspicions were rising when she seemed to disappear every night and arrived late. His suspicions deepened when he saw new books adorning her shelves. He knew for a fact she had no library card and the school library didn't let you check out so many books at once.

Damon knew exactly where she was going but he wanted her to tell him herself. He was going to get the truth out of her no matter how long it took.

Damon got up and poured himself another glass of whiskey. He sighed and brought the drink up to his mouth. The whiskey burned down his throat.

There was a sound from the stairs as someone cleared their throat. Damon turned his head and was surprised to see Elena standing there, holding her jacket.

"I was just leaving," she told him.

Damon smiled a tight smile and grandly extended his arm to the door. "Be my guest."

Elena's smile faltered and she walked to the door. Damon felt something inside him sink.

"Elena," he said softly, "wait."

"What," she said without turning.

Damon didn't know what to say. For once, Damon Salvatore was at a loss for words. Elena seemed to sense this and turned to look at him. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and they stood there.

Damon wanted to pour out his soul at that moment. He wanted to tell Elena just how he felt; he wanted to tell her everything. How he looked at her whenever he could. How he adored the curves of her body and the swing of her hair. How her eyes could stare deep into his soul without flinching. The way she spoke so compassionately. She wasn't scared of the demon inside. She wanted to help that demon leave; she wanted to bring the good Damon out.

Damon turned away. He opened his mouth but all that came out was, "Leaving so soon?"

Elena fidgeted. She wished she could know what was going on inside his mind at this moment. "Yeah, Jenna wanted me to be home early tonight."

Damon glanced at the clock. 11:00. _That _was considered _early?_

Damon didn't say anything. He just waited for Elena to leave. But she didn't. He heard her as she moved towards him and placed her small hands on his shoulders.

"Damon," she said gently. "Are you alright?"

He whirled around. "No, I'm not alright, Elena. I'm not alright when I hear you and Stefan up there, I'm not alright when I mope around down here, I'm not alright when I look at you and wait for something that will never come!"

Elena drew away. Her eyes were wide.

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Elena. I think you should go home now." And never come back.

Elena looked at the ground and nodded slowly. She lifted her eyes and stared at him. Damon didn't flinch back; he stared right back. Elena lifted her arms and took a step closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. Damon didn't move for a moment but then he found himself returning the hug. He circled his arms around her body and buried his face in her hair.

They stood like that for a long time, neither saying a word. There was something different about this hug. Something unspoken shimmered in the air around them.

Damon was the first to break the hug. Elena held on for a moment longer then let go. She nodded at Damon and offered a sad smile. Damon looked in her eyes, begging her to forget everything he said. Elena bit her lip and turned on her heel. She paused at the door.

"Goodbye, Damon," she whispered. Then left.

Damon looked at the spot where she had been standing. He didn't know it but something changed that night. Something grew stronger.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella's feet echoed as they pounded on the pavement. Her backpack bounced up and down and she was already running out of breath.

She was running, partly from whoever was at the house and partly because she didn't want Damon to skin her alive.

It was getting darker by the minute, so dark to the point where Isabella had to widen her eyes to see where she was going. She pushed herself to run faster.

After a while, the Boarding House came into view and Isabella sighed with relief. She skidded to a stop and slowed her breathing. The lights were on in the living room and Isabella's heart sunk lower and lower into her stomach. She had been hoping that Damon would be asleep but there was no chance of that. She was counting on sleeping with a burning ass tonight.

She squared her shoulders and walked up the driveway. She reached the door and grasped the doorknob, then turned it.

Damon was passed out on the couch and Isabella smiled a little. He looked innocent.

She turned to the stairs, thinking she was going to get away with this one but then Damon stirred behind her. Isabella swore and turned to face him

Damon's eyelids fluttered and opened. He blinked sleepily and sat up. His eyes snapped to Isabella and focused on her. In a heartbeat he was up and striding to her. Isabella tried not to cower in fear.

But Damon just smiled and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Hey," he muttered.

Isabella relaxed. Nothing to be afraid of. "Hey, Damon."

"Where have you been?"

Isabella lied smoothly. "Out for a walk. I have to keep up my figure."

He scoffed. "What figure? You're as skinny as a stick."

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Very thin. I need to feed you more often."

Isabella rolled her eyes and turned to go but Damon's voice stopped her.

"So you need a backpack to go walking?"

Isabella gulped and looked at him. He wasn't sleepy looking anymore. His eyes bore into hers and his arms were crossed. He looked like a lazy hunting cat, ready to pounce unexpectedly at any moment. There was something in his eyes that told Isabella that he knew more than he let on. But even if Isabella knew she should blurt out the truth right now, she couldn't. The lie rolled expertly off her tongue.

"It has an extra sweatshirt in there in case I get cold."

She thought Damon would ask to see the sweatshirt but he didn't say anything. He raised his eyebrows as if giving her one last chance. When Isabella didn't respond, he shrugged carelessly.

"Alright. Whatever you say." He turned back to the couch and collapsed on it. "Goodnight, Isabella."

Isabella was torn between falling at his feet and telling the truth or being a coward and running up the stairs. Her cowardly side won out and she muttered a quick "goodnight" before retiring to bed.

Damon watched her go. She would have to tell the truth sometime. She would gather up enough guilt and then it would all come pouring out.


	26. Twenty six

Haven blinked slowly and continued staring at the ceiling. She turned her head slightly and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Five-thirty AM. She turned her head again and looked at Isabella's sleeping form.

Haven had returned to sleeping in her own room after yesterday's events. She lay quietly in her own bed and listened to Isabella's arrival home. She heard most of Damon's conversation with Isabella. When Isabella came upstairs, Haven stayed as quiet as a mouse, careful not to alert her sister that she was wide awake.

She had a restless night. Many times, she thought of creeping to Damon's room and snuggling beneath the covers with him but she didn't want to seem childish. Finally she fell into a fitful slumber before waking up at this ungodly hour.

Haven turned her head and eyes back up to the ceiling. She sighed slowly and then sat up. It was stupid to just lie in bed when obviously, sleep wouldn't come. She grabbed her robe off a chair and made her way down into the kitchen.

Someone was already there, to Haven's amusement, and she smiled. Knowing Damon could hear her, she uttered a soft and nearly inaudible "good morning" before going to the 'fridge and pulling out a carton of milk.

Damon turned around, clutching a blood bag and a straw. He smiled back at Haven but it seemed like a forced smile. "Why are you up so early?"

Haven gave the universal answer. "I couldn't sleep."

She shrugged under his penetrating stare and grabbed a bowl. She poured in cereal and milk and grabbed a spoon from one of the many draws in the kitchen. Damon watched her actions while sipping his blood.

Haven couldn't stand the silence and cleared her throat. When Damon didn't respond she cleared it again and looked pointedly at him.

He smirked. "Something on your mind?"

Haven looked exasperated. "No. Something on yours?"

He shrugged and waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe. Nothing worth mentioning."

"Is that why the silence?"

"Oh, is it bothering you? Please go ahead then. Fill the silence with your annoying prattle."

Haven brought her bowl to the counter that Damon was leaning on and smiled up at him. "You know you love my annoying prattle."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella lay in her bed and listened to the conversation downstairs. She smiled at the two's easygoing nature and almost envied the close relationship Haven had with Damon. She sucked on her bottom lip. No use feeling envious. She got up and yawned. It was far too early to be up but she just couldn't fall asleep again.

She donned on some simple navy sweats and a light blue tank top. After running a brush through her wavy hair, she padded down (in bare feet) to the kitchen.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon looked up at the sound of Isabella's entrance and Haven followed suit.

Damon nudged Haven. "No more silence now."

Haven playfully shoved him and beamed at her sister. Isabella was currently rubbing sleep out of her eyes and wasn't watching where she was going. She stumbled and fell forward before Damon's arms shot out and caught her.

Isabella quickly righted herself and grinned sheepishly. "Nice save," she commented. She then looked at the oven clock. And groaned.

"I forgot," she muttered. "We have to go to school today."

Damon drained the last of his blood and tossed it in the trash. "Yep," he said. "Lucky you."

Isabella grumbled and grabbed the milk that was sitting on the table. She tipped the carton into his mouth and drank until her thirst was quenched.

Damon tsked. "Now that's not very sanitary, is it?" His eyes held a playful gleam. Isabella put the carton down.

"It's breakfast," she replied simply.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

_In an elegant mansion_

A young woman stood before the fireplace, admiring the glass collection of angels before her. She delicately traced the pattern of a wing before turning around to face the man behind her. She smiled coyly as he stared at her.

"Caleb," she purred.

He nodded curtly. "Miss."

The woman pursed her lips. "Now, none of that. Call me by my name."

He nodded again but said nothing.

The young woman smiled and sat beside the man on an expertly designed sofa. She crossed her legs and her short skirt hiked up considerably. Caleb tried to avert his eyes casually.

The woman laughed and let me tell you, anyone who has ever heard her laugh would feel icy cold chills running down their spine.

"Caleb," she murmured again. "Tell me again."

Caleb gulped. "Two of them, both girls. Both aged about fifteen. One with light brown hair and blue eyes, other with dark brown hair and brown eyes."

"And are you sure they are currently residing with the Salvatore brothers?"

"Positive." His voice grew more confident. "They both have a room at the house and both are enrolled in the high school."

"With Elena, I suppose." The woman gazed thoughtfully into the fire, a feat she had learned from Damon. A slow smile spread like honey and she laughed again. "Oh, Damon," she spoke, "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Caleb snorted. "I want my revenge on them," he told the woman. "I won't let them escape again."

The woman looked at him. "Are you talking about the girls?"

Caleb nodded.

"You'll have your revenge, Caleb. And I'll have mine."

Because no one messes with Katherine Pierce.

**Oh, yes, I just took it there. Thought this story would just be about Damon and the girls? Nope. It actually has a plot and this plot has been working my mind for awhile. I'm sorry it's so short but I am experiencing a bit of writer's block right now. And sorry for the long wait, too. I have had to deal with a medical issue. So now that I have apologized, review!**


	27. Twenty seven

**Get some: Lykki Ly**

Katherine Pierce lay lazily on her bed, twirling a lock of brown hair. She let her mind wander to Stefan. Her Stefan. Her brooding and sullen and kind and caring Stefan.

Katherine sighed. "Bring me more wine, Jezebel," she said to the small maid in the corner. Jezebel curtsied and hurried out of the room.

Katherine stood up gracefully and stretched her arms over her body. She admired her long and toned body in the mirror. Beautiful chocolate curls cascading down her back, mischievous eyes staring back at her. Her lips quirked up and she twirled in the lacy black lingerie. Oh yes, she was irresistible.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Haven slapped down the newspaper on the desk. Isabella looked up from the worksheet she was doing.

"Have you seen this?" Haven demanded.

Isabella squinted at the fine print. She glanced back up at Haven.

"A newspaper?" Isabella said, raising her eyebrows.

Haven huffed. "Read it."

Isabella frowned but let her eyes travel back to the paper. She read the first line.

"Mystic Falls overrun by supernatural beings or ordinary animals?"

Isabella lifted her eyes to Haven. Haven nodded. "Keep reading."

Isabella scanned the paper. Words seemed to pop out at her. "Woman aged twenty-five," "body drained of all blood" "lifeless," "no known cause of death," "bite marks at the neck."

Isabella felt a chill sweep through her. She knocked the newspaper to the floor and locked eyes with her sister. Haven's face was tight and her eyes held worry.

Isabella exhaled. "Did you ask them?"

"Ask who?"

"Damon and Stefan, of course."

Haven sat down heavily. She ignored the swarming students around her. "No," Haven said, "I don't know what to ask them." She paused. "How do you know they did it?"

Isabella stared at her sister in disbelief. "They're the only vampires in town!" She lowered her voice to a hushed whisper. "And Damon drinks human blood."

Haven shrugged and said, "I guess," but she still looked unconvinced.

Isabella sighed. "Look, we'll ask them when we get home."

Haven nodded and crossed her arms. She was certain that it wasn't Damon. Damon wouldn't take a human life, would he?"

_He killed your parents, _a little voice whispered in her mind.

Haven shook her head. That was an accident.

But common sense told her otherwise. Damon feeds. Not on animal blood, like Stefan. But on human blood. And he wouldn't hesitate to kill when he wanted to.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Jezebel!"

The young maid scurried into the room. She bobbed a curtsey and said, "Yes, Miss Katherine?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder. "Help me tie this."

Jezebel came to Katherine's side and tied the sash on her dress. Katherine grabbed a brush and began brushing out her curls. She examined herself in the full length mirror.

The dress she chose was a deep burgundy color with black lace and a black sash. It came to just above her knees and made her skin look even more enticing.

"Thank you, Jezebel," Katherine told her maid. The small woman was nineteen, from a poor family and orphaned at the age of fifteen. Her dark curly hair was hidden under a white hanker chief and her blue eyes shined with a pure light. She knew what Katherine was but was compelled not to tell anyone.

Katherine didn't hurt the girl as long as she did everything that she was told.

Katherine glanced into the mirror again and smiled at her reflection.

"Jezebel," she said, "Tell Caleb that we are going to pay Damon's girls a little visit.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Damon!" Isabella hollered as she entered the house. Damon's car was in the driveway so she was sure he was home.

Haven followed at a much slower pace and she dropped her bag by the door. Isabella noticed she was being unusually quiet. Not at all her bouncy and bubbly self.

Isabella opened her mouth to yell again when Damon suddenly appeared at her side.

Isabella jumped back at the sudden closeness but then fixed her calm composure.

"What's up?" Damon asked her.

Isabella crossed her arms and glared at him. "We need to talk."

Damon looked surprised at her hostility but followed Isabella to the living room. Stefan was already there with Elena. He looked at Damon, and then his eyes rested on Isabella. Isabella felt that little flutter in her stomach that happened whenever Stefan looked at her.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked. Elena was slightly behind him.

Isabella sat down and Haven planted herself beside her sister. They both look at Damon. Haven; slightly worried and scared, Isabella; determined and uncertain.

Finally, Haven broke the silence. "Damon..."

Damon raised his eyebrows and leaned back into the couch cushions. "Are you trying to confess something?''

Haven froze. "What? No! Nothing like that!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "We need to show you something." She grabbed her bag and dug around until she produced the newspaper. She handed it to Damon. Her eyes never left his face.

Haven watched Damon too. She bit her lip and wrung her hands in her lap.

Damon quickly scanned over the paper and glanced up. HIs eyes met Isabella's/

"And so you automatically assume I did this." HIs voice was expressionless.

Isabella clucked her tongue and watched as Stefan looked over the paper. "You're a vampire, Damon. You drink human blood. What do you think I'd assume?"

Damon sighed. His eyes touched very briefly on Haven, and then he looked swiftly away.

"And what do you assume, Haven?" he said quietly.

Haven took a deep breath. "I know it wasn't you," she replied with a small smile.

Isabella looked annoyed. "Okay, so it wasn't you. Then who else? Stefan eats bunnies so we know it wasn't him."

Stefan grinned and Isabella felt her heart go pitter-patter.

"That's just the thing," Damon said. "It's something much worse." He paused dramatically.

Isabella leaned forward. "Well, what is it?"

Damon smiled grimly. "There are new vampires in town."

**Well, duh, there are new vampires. That should've been obvious, Isabella. I'm kind of annoyed with Isabella. Assuming that Damon was the culprit? Gosh. :) Review please.**


	28. Twenty eight

**Just a little girl: Trading yesterday**

Isabella gaped at him. "N-new vampires?"

Damon rolled his eyes but smirked. "Did I stutter? Yes, new vampires. But that's just what I think. I can't be sure."

"Do you know who it might be?" Haven piped up.

Damon looked at Stefan, Stefan looked at Elena, and Elena bit her lip.

Damon sighed. "Well there's the possibility that the bitch from hell came back."

Haven brows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused." He laughed at Haven disgruntled expression.

"He means Katherine," Stefan explained. "She's Elena's doppelganger. Or rather, Elena is hers."

"Her what?"

"Doppelganger. Basically, Katherine is Elena's great-great-great grandmother. They look exactly alike. Not similar features but completely the same. Except the hair, of course."

"And the difference in personality," Damon remarked dryly.

The sisters glanced at each other.

Damon stood up and stretched. "So is this little interrogation over?" he asked coolly.

Isabella looked down. _I'm sorry for thinking it was you, _she thought and prayed that he would hear her.

Damon inclined his head slightly and Isabella felt a surge of relief rush through her. But then, Damon exchanged a look with Stefan. Stefan looked at Isabella, took Elena's hand and disappeared upstairs. Isabella felt her stomach plummet.

Haven stood up and glanced awkwardly between the two. She could tell by the brother's exchange, that Damon wanted to talk to Isabella.

"I'm going to go take a walk. Fresh air, you know?"

Damon smiled gratefully at her and gave her a brief hug. Then she was gone.

Damon stared at Isabella for a few seconds. There was a hard edge to his glare and Isabella fidgeted nervously under it. Whatever he wanted to talk about, it wasn't going to end pretty.

"So, Isabella," he began. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

What? Anything she wanted to tell him? Nope, nothing at all.

"No," she lied.

Damon's mouth pressed into a hard line. "Lying won't help you."

Lying? Who said she was lying? "I'm not lying!"

"Yes, you are. For the past week you have been lying to me and you have been lying to Stefan."

Isabella gulped.

Damon continued. "And yes, I have known for awhile now that you were going back to your old house and I'm here to tell you to _stop."_

Isabella winced at his harsh tone as he laid out all her misdeeds in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to get up and walk to that house? You didn't mean to keep your mouth shut and not tell anyone where you were going?"

"But you never told me specifically not to go!"

Wrong choice of words. Damon lashed out with his hand and Isabella felt her cheek go numb. Then the pain began to settle in.

Isabella gasped and clutched at her face. Her eyes welled up with tears. Immediately, Damon's face filled with regret and he reached out to her. She flinched away and turned accusing eyes onto him.

"Fine," she spat. "I'll admit it. Yes, I've been going back to my house but I honestly don't see how that is such a big deal."

Damon worked to make his voice calm. "Someone could see you," he countered. "One of your neighbors or old friends. And then that's trouble for all of us. Not to mention these vampires now..." He shook his head. "I don't want you going back, Isabella Tryst or I swear you'll regret it."

Isabella nodded sullenly.

"You better remember my warning because if I find you going back, you won't sit down for a month."

TVDTVDTVDTVD

A week had passed since the Salvatore's found out about the new vampires. Newspapers and TV's told them that the vampires were feeding uncontrollably and carelessly. But they still had no inkling of who it might be.

Haven was now sixteen. The birthday was a small affair. Damon had gotten her a golden bracelet with the word "vampire" inscribed on it, Isabella had gotten her an Evanescence CD, and Stefan had bought a cake with sixteen candles on it.

Isabella had, thankfully, kept out of trouble. She hadn't even dared to step onto the street to which the house belonged. She wasn't sure but it felt like her mind was being searched by Damon every time she came home. She tried shielding her mind but had no idea if it was working.

Haven was another story. She had perfected shielding her mind completely because she knew that Damon wouldn't like what she was doing.

She had no idea how it had happened. She went to the movies with Michael. One minute, they were laughing at the comedy. The next minute, they were kissing. It was a hesitant first kiss, very soft and warm. She had tangled her hands in his hair as he pressed her body closer to his.

"So what are we now?" she had asked him two days after the movie.

"What do you mean?"

Haven shrugged. She was sitting on his lap at his house. Michael buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"Are we a couple?" she had asked him.

"If you want us to be."

So that was it. Haven tried to come over Michael's every night. She'd never told Damon and it didn't seem like Damon cared. He'd never asked.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Haven lifted her head and panted for air. They had ended up on the bed again. Michael looked up at her with those amazingly bright eyes. Haven smile and brought her mouth to his. She snaked an arm around his neck and he trailed his fingers up her spine.

"Fuck," she muttered against his lips. Her phone was vibrating in her back pocket.

Michael propped himself on one elbow. "What?"

Haven glanced at the screen. "Isabella," she said. She tossed the phone on the bedside table. It landed with a crash and knocked over a stack of DVD's.

"Whoops," she said meekly.

Michael tugged her back down to him. "It's alright." And kissed her.

**Now before you say anything, Haven is still a virgin. She is not having sex with Michael. Okay? Okay :) Review pretty please.**


	29. Twenty nine

**Heavy in your arms: Florence and the Machine**

"Okay, but where are we going?'

"It's a surprise."

Haven giggled into her phone. She was a complete picture from a movie: lying on her bed in her pajama's, holding her cell phone close to her ear and being all flirty and cute while to the guy she liked.

"Just wear something comfortable," Michael said.

"See ya soon," she replied.

Haven sighed happily and tossed the phone on her bed. She opened her peered in. Since it was warmer outside, she pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. She put her hair up in a simple ponytail.

Isabella was downstairs in the kitchen, doing her homework. Haven made a face at her geometry book.

Isabella looked up. "Where are you going?"

Haven shrugged as she laced up her sneakers. "Out and about."

Isabella gave her a "no, duh" look. "But _where?"_

"Somewhere over the rainboowwww!"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. But I'm warning you, Damon won't be so happy when he finds out you're gone without telling me where."

Haven was already by the door so she called out over her shoulder," Just tell him I went to the library or something!"

She opened the door and stepped out into the spring weather. It was March already, February flew by quickly. The trees were donning on their leaves, each branch containing white blossoms. It wasn't cold but Haven put her arms around herself as a chilling wind enveloped her. She lifted her face to the sky and watched a flock of geese coming back for the warmer months.

Michael had arranged a place for them to meet whenever she snuck out. It was a small clearing surrounded by oak trees. The space wasn't too far away from the street and Haven could still see the row of small white house's between the thicket of branches. It was the perfect place to wait. The trees surrounded you like a safe haven and if you came at night and looked straight up, the stars were scattered across the velvet sky. They made you feel so small in the vastness of it all.

Haven hummed to herself while she waited. Soon enough, she saw a figure coming through the trees.

Michael smiled his bright, even smile when he saw Haven. The wind had styled his hair in a sexy disarray and Haven felt her breath leaver her in a whoosh. He would make one damn hot vampire.

"Hey," Michael said.

Haven smiled and swung her ponytail, trying and failing to look hot.

"Hi, Michael." She gave a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled back to look at him. She pursed her lips and he leaned in but she danced back.

"Nuh uh," she said. "Not until you tell me where we're going."

Michael grinned wickedly and held up a grocery bag filled with what looked like pieces of bread. He also carried two water bottles.

"In case we get thirsty," he explained.

Haven eyed the bread. "Okay, but what's the bread for?"

"You'll see." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down farther into the woods.

They stumbled over rocks and branches for awhile until Michael pulled her to a stop. Haven lifted her eyes from the ground and sucked in a breath.

Before her was the most beautiful sight she's ever seen. A large lake surrounded by tall grasses and pine trees. Ducks floating in the water, geese grazing the grass. Haven stepped forward and opened her eyes wider. The atmosphere was as clear as the crystal water. Haven bent down and plunged her hand into the lake, feeling the cool liquid run through her fingers. She smiled and looked up at Michael. He set the bag down at her feet and nodded towards the ducks.

"It's for them," he said. "I thought you would like this. You don't really seem like the movie and restaurant type girl-"

Haven jumped up and cut him off by meeting her lips with his. He responded eagerly, pulling her closer to him until they seemed to melt together under the sun. Haven wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her up with strong arms.

Then, unexpectedly, Michael lost his footing and they both toppled into the lake. Haven came up sputtering. The lake was shallow, she could stand up but the water was _cold._

Michael came up and gasped, water droplets hanging from his eyelashes. His hair was sopping and his clothes were hanging on him.

But Haven grinned. "You know, you look really sexy when you're wet."

Michael cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Well then, come here then."

And she did.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Katherine had changed into simple jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt. She had straightened her hair into the person she was impersonating. Elena.

Damon went hunting, she thought with satisfaction. And Stefan's gone with Elena. Leaving the girls alone at home. Tsk. What a very unsafe thing to do.

She looked up at the Boarding House and bit her lip. She walked to the door, rang it once and waited.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella looked up, startled, from her chemistry book. Haven had a key and Damon and Stefan had their own ways to get in. Through the window, for example.

Isabella peeked through the tiny peephole and saw Elena's smiling face. She opened the door with a sigh of relief.

"Elena. I thought you were with Stefan."

Katherine already had her story planned out. She dropped her brown bag on the couch and sat down. She crossed her legs and looked at Isabella with serene eyes.

"Stefan went hunting and I decided to come here. To spend time with you, Izzy."

Isabella narrowed her eyes. Nobody called her Izzy. But then she smiled and nodded.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Isabella asked.

Katherine refrained from shuddering. She hated human drinks. Oh, well. If she couldn't have substance, she'd settle for color.

"Do you have cranberry juice?" Normally, she would take red wine but she didn't want to scare the girl.

"We have cranberry-pomegranate, is that okay?" Isabella spoke carefully and extremely polite. Something about Elena made her want to be very nice and not get her mad.

Katherine twirled a strand of hair and looked Isabella up and down. Golden brown wavy hair and warm brown eyes. She was about 5"3 and was very thin. Katherine took a liking to her immediately.

"That's fine," Katherine said softly.

Isabella felt herself being dismissed and hurried into the kitchen. Her heart was beating at a fast rate. Elena looked at her with..._hungry _eyes. And she was sitting weird, with her legs crossed and an arm slung casually over the back of the couch. Elena usually sat with her legs together and her hands clasped in front of her.

Isabella's suspicions grew as she poured the juice into a glass. She thought Elena hated cranberry juice. She hated anything red and she always assumed it was because it reminded her of blood. Isabella tried pushing those thoughts out of her head as she carried the juice back to Elena.

Katherine smiled what she hoped was a comforting smile. She heard the girl's heart rate accelerate and didn't want the girl to feel scared in her presence. All she wanted to do is get to know Isabella. She wouldn't hurt her today.

Katherine took the glass from Isabella and swished the drink around. Isabella looked away. That was another un-Elena like thing. Her mind was searching for something that Damon had said. Not even a short while ago. Maybe about a week ago...

"Where's Haven?" Katherine asked.

Isabella snapped to attention. "I don't know. She went out somewhere."

Katherine pursed her lips. "She shouldn't be going out alone. She may get lost or hurt or even kidnapped..." Her voice had taken on a dangerous and seductive tone and Isabella leaned back. She looked into Katherine's eyes and something snapped into place. She saw the likeness between the two but also the difference in personality. She was right. It wasn't Elena.

"Katherine," Isabella barley whispered.

Katherine set her glass down and stood up. "That's right," she said. 'Took you long enough." She swung her bag over her shoulder and looked back at Isabella. The girl seemed to be frozen in place. Katherine smiled, showing a mouth full of sharp and pointy teeth. Isabella looked around wildly, for a pencil or something.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't even bother. I didn't come to hurt you. Not yet." She waved and stepped towards the door. "'Till next time, Isabella."

Katherine disappeared. Isabella waited a full five minutes before getting up to look outside. The day had turned to night. The sky was now a dark blue and she could barely make out any objects in the darkness. Oh, God, she thought. Haven.

Isabella scrambled up the stairs and grabbed her phone. She dialed Haven's number and pressed it to her ear. A few seconds later, she heard her sister's ring tone coming from the bed. Isabella cursed mentally when she saw the tiny silver phone lying on the covers. She ended the call and speed dialed Damon's number.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Damon," Isabella croaked out. "Katherine."


	30. Thirty

**Cut: Plumb**

Katherine watched as Haven said her goodbye to Michael. She smirked as Haven went on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss and whisper something against his lips.

Michael grinned and nuzzled her neck with his chin. Haven smiled and her eyes moved to Katherine's direction. Katherine moved closer into the moonlight so she was more visible.

Haven's eyes landed on the vampire bitch and she gasped. She fumbled and pushed Michael away from her. Katherine chuckled and came forward.

"You've been a very bad girl haven't you, Haven?" Katherine said.

Haven ducked her head and smiled sheepishly. Michael stood awkwardly and glanced between the two females, not knowing what to do. Katherine glanced at him and put on a comforting-Elena-face.

"You can go home, Michael. I'll walk Haven back home."

Michael looked uncertainly at his girlfriend but she nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later."

Michael smiled tightly, eyed Katherine and turned back the way he came. Katherine waited until he was out of sight before speaking again.

"I wonder what Damon would say about this little adventure," she mused silkily.

Haven felt a chill sweep through her. "You won't tell him, will you?"

Before Katherine could respond, a cold voice sounded from behind them.

"Too late. He already knows."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Haven froze and turned slowly. It felt like all the blood in her veins had frozen solid. When she saw Damon she let out a tiny squeak of fear.

Damon look like a nightmare come alive. His fangs were protruding out his mouth, which was pulled back in a grimace. His eyes were livid and lined in red and Haven could distinguish small veins on his face. She looked at the ground and trembled slightly.

"Hello, Damon," Katherine commented.

Haven snuck a glance at Elena. How could she be so calm? But there she was, cool as a cucumber.

Damon snarled and Haven grabbed Katherine's hand.

Katherine looked down in surprise but let it be. She decided to keep up her Elena facade a bit longer and drew Haven behind her.

"Stay behind me," she whispered. Damon seemed enraged between the contact between the vampire and human.

"Come here, Haven," Damon growled.

Haven stay put. Her eyes were wide with fright. Damon worked to make his voice softer.

"Haven, come to me."

Katherine held her tightly. "No, Damon. You might hurt her." She smiled inwardly. She came off perfectly as Elena.

"It's not her I will hurt," Damon snapped.

Katherine smiled at him in amusement. "You should learn to keep your temper in check."

Damon lunged at her. Katherine didn't move fast enough and she found herself on the ground. Damon sprang up and bared his fangs.

Katherine's own fangs came out but her back was turned to Haven, so the girl didn't see.

Katherine wiped her mouth on her sleeve and grinned at Damon. "You've gotten stronger."

Damon ripped a branch from a nearby tree and rammed it into Katherine's abdomen. "And you've gotten stupider."

Katherine gasped and sank to her knees. She turned evil eyes onto Damon.

Haven shrieked and tried to go to Katherine but Damon gripped her arm and held her back. Haven struggled to get her arm out of his grip.

"Damon, let go!"

"No."

"You killed Elena!"

Damon grabbed the branch sticking out of Katherine's torso and pulled it out with a sickening crunch."

"That isn't Elena and I didn't kill her." He spat at Katherine and turned back to Haven. "Let's go," he said harshly.

A bunch of questions were churning in Haven's head but she wisely kept her mouth shut.

Damon didn't say a word the whole walk home and Haven tried pushing down feelings of guilt. She didn't even do anything! Well, okay, she snuck out and is dating Michael without Damon's consent...but that's not dangerous or life threatening or-

But it's enough to warrant a spanking, a little voice said.

Shut up, she told it. But the worry and fear shaking her told her it was true.

Hell was waiting for her at home.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella flung herself and Haven as soon as she came through the door.

"Oh, God, oh, my God, Haven! Are you okay, are you hurt? Is anything broken? Did she hurt you?"

Haven peeled her sister off of herself and held her back by her delicate shoulders. Isabella's chest was heaving and Haven saw that her eyes were bloodshot. Haven felt a stab of pain for making her sister cry.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm okay, just...shocked."

Isabella didn't seem to have heard her. She kept on blubbering. "-and I thought that Katherine had gotten to you, she came here, I was so scared and I called Damon-"

"Wait!" Haven stopped her. "Katherine?"

At this, Damon intervened. "Isabella," Damon said.

Isabella wiped her eyes and nodded. Damon offered her a small smile, and then set a hard gaze onto Haven.

"We," he said, "need to talk."

Haven grimaced. Usually "we need to talk" didn't lead to talking.

Haven followed Damon upstairs and into her room. Damon beckoned to the bed and she sat down. Haven tried to keep a straight face but what she really wanted to do was break down at Damon's feet and cry and beg for forgiveness. Or plead herself out of a punishment at least.

Damon sat down next to her and sighed. "I bet you have some questions."

Haven found her voice. "Yes."

Damon inclined his head and Haven looked at her hands. "Who was that?"

He looked like he knew that her first question would be about Katherine. "That was Katherine. I told you about her."

"She's the vampire? She came here? That's what Isabella said."

Damon closed his eyes. "Isabella is so lucky to be alive. Katherine could've snapped her neck. I was tempted to turn Isabella over my knee for almost getting herself killed."

Haven stifled a grin. "But you didn't." It was a statement, not a question.

Damon raised his brows. "How do you know I didn't? She was crying when you came in."

Haven cast her eyes downward. "I thought she was crying because she was scared for me."

Damon scoffed. "You are too conceited."

Haven let a tear drop down. "I'm so sorry, Damon."

Damon got up and unbuckled his belt. Haven squeezed her eyes shut. "I know," he said. "I'm still going to punish you."

Haven bit her lip and tried to stop her small frame from shaking. "Please don't. I'm really sorry. And it will hurt."

"Of course it will hurt. It won't feel like a slice of chocolate cake, I assure you." He slid her leather belt through the loops and now held it in his hands. Haven stared at the wall and didn't dare meet her eyes with Damon's. She was sure she would never be able to look him in the face after this.

"Stand up, Haven."

Haven tried to steady her legs and stood up. Damon turned her around and pushed her down. Haven's arms shot out to steady herself. She was crying openly now but without a sound. _Damon hates me, he hates me._ A mantra sounded in her head.

Damon didn't bother pulling down her jeans; the belt would pierce through the layers of clothing. A flash of anger went through him as he remembered seeing Katherine near Haven. He raised the belt and brought it down on the tiny girl's backside.

Haven gasped and chocked a sob out. Damon didn't wait for her to catch her breath. He brought down the belt again and again, never pausing in between. It wasn't long until Haven broke down and screamed after each strike. Her knees buckled and she fell.

"Get up," Damon said. His voice was cold as ice. Haven picked herself up and turned to face him. She still wouldn't look at him. She was afraid of him, afraid of what he would do next. Hatred was beginning to settle into her mind.

Damon dropped the belt and took her into his arms. Haven refrained from pushing him away and her arms hung limp by her sides. Damon buried his face in her hair and he let a few tears escape.

Haven found herself returning the hug after a while. "I'm sorry," she croaked out.

Damon gulped and nodded. "I love you, Haven."

**A/N: Okay, so I have to let you guys know that is the last chappie for awhile. The story's not done! It's just that the computer has a virus and we are sending it to my dad so he can fix it. I dunno how long it will take. Sorry, guys. 3**


	31. Thirty one

_I don't care what Damon says. _Isabella stared straight ahead as she walked down her street. _It's not dangerous. He's just uptight and overprotective. _She tightened her jacket around her. Even though it was nearing March, the cold air didn't seem to warm up.

Isabella's eyes darted around as she neared the house. She grasped the knob and quickly stepped in. After weeks of not coming here, the house smelled old and a feeling of dread hung over the plain furniture. She made sure to lock the door, and then went upstairs.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

_Bad girl, _Katherine thought from her spot on the window sill. She had watched as Isabella walked up the driveway with a determined stride. Going against Damon's wishes wasn't the smartest move. She heard the lock click and footsteps trudge up the stairs. Katherine licked her lips and looked around for a place to hide. She moved a stuffed bear out of the way and stepped into the small closet.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella felt a shiver go up her spine as she stepped into the deserted room. Several stuffed animals lay on the floor when she had left them last time. An opened book lay face down on her bed. Despite the bad smell, Isabella took a deep, happy breath. She had finally escaped the Boarding House where she watched like a hawk by the icy blue eyes of Damon. She had told him she was going to Sabrina's to learn a new dance.

Isabella plopped on the bed and flipped over on her stomach. She grabbed the book and flipped through the pages absentmindedly, her mind not really registering the words. Her mind was actually on her sister. Haven. They'd drifted apart over the past few weeks. Haven was interested with her new love life which Isabella openly detested. She was trying out for swimming in the fall. She was going to the mall with people Isabella didn't dare hang out with. She had tried to dye her hair black! Isabella chuckled at the memory.

"_Are you _crazy?" _Damon held Haven's steady gaze._

_ "Of course not," Haven replied calmly. She twirled a strand out her honey colored hair. "I just want a change. A haircut-"_

_ "What?"_

_ "-and a new color."_

_ Damon opened his mouth then closed it. Isabella felt like Haven had won. Haven thought this too as she was smiling smugly._

_ Damon shook his head. "No way, sweetheart. I'm not letting you." Haven looked like she was about to throw a fit so he added, "You'll thank me soon enough."_

And she did thank him. Though not in the way anyone would have believed.

_"Damon, I got a belly piercing," Haven had blurted out one night._

_ Damon was up in a flash and dangerously close to snapping. Stefan stood up and Isabella put her drawing pad down._

_ "You WHAT?"_

_ Isabella admired Haven's ability to keep her face a mask of perfect calm. Isabella would crumbled under Damon's hard and angry stare._

_ "I got a belly piercing," she replied. She lifted her shirt and pointed to a little charm of a dark angel. The angel was a boy with black wings. _

_ Damon gaped at it. Haven smiled meekly. "You were right. Why should I dye my hair and cut it when I could do something much more?"_

_ "Of course," Damon said through clenched teeth._

_ "I was thinking of getting a tattoo," she mused. Damon's eyes bulged and thankfully Haven noticed. She stepped back and put her hands up defensively. "But I didn't. That would be permanent. So I got a belly ring instead."_

_ "And where did you go?" Damon asked. He would kill whoever did it._

_ Haven saw the menace in his eyes. "Relax! My friend did it! Her brother used to work in one of those tattoo parlors or whatever you call it."_

_ Damon relaxed. Just a tiny bit. Isabella relaxed too. Haven wasn't going to die tonight._

Isabella rested her chin on her hand and continued flipping through the book. She secretly wished that she had the bravery to get a belly ring and tell Damon about it. She'd wanted one for a long time. A tiny fairy with iridescent wings. Maybe she should ask Haven to introduce her to her friend.

Isabella slid off the bed and grabbed her diary from under her mattress. She had made the mistake of leaving it there.

Suddenly there was a sound. Isabella froze and her ears twitched. There was the unmistakable noise of her closet door opening. She would know that sound anywhere. Haven always used to hide there during their many games of hide-and-seek.

Slowly, Isabella turned. And blinked. The closet door was closed, shut tightly. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she rubbed her goose-bumped arms. Then there was another sound. The sound of someone stepping on the soft carpet with stocking feet.

Isabella whirled around. No one there. She got the feeling that someone was watching her and grabbed her bag and shoved her diary in there. Isabella ran down the stairs and slipped on her boots. She reached for the lock on the door but she never got to it because at that moment, something hard hit her on the head and she fell into blackness.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

Haven was watching TV and surfing through the channels when she got a feeling that something was extremely wrong. She sat up and instantly became dizzy. She clutched her head and turned off the TV. Damon was out and Stefan was at the Grill with Elena. The house seemed way to quiet.

"Isabella!" Haven hollered. There was no response. Then she remembered. Isabella didn't walk home with her today. She stayed after school a little longer and said she would be home later. Haven cursed as she realized her sister went to the old house. She felt a surge of anger then guilt. It was her fault that she didn't notice her sister wasn't home. She was pushing her away lately and it was nobody's fault except hers.

Haven donned on her jacket and pulled on some flip-flops. She couldn't find her boots anyways.

Haven grabbed her phone and stepped out into the chilly February air. She sucked in a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. She was going to kill Isabella when she got a hold of her.

_**A/N: Oh my goodness, what's this? A new chappie! It's a short one, though. I hope I haven't lost anyone after the long wait. I'll be immensely glad if you guys stuck with me. Review! ~Katerina**_


	32. Thirty two

**Running up that hill-Placbo**

Isabella groaned and sat up. She rubbed her head and blinked tiredly. It seemed like she was in some sort of room but with no visible windows. It was so dark, she couldn't see past her hand and a chilling draft was blowing in from somewhere. Isabella wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Where was she?

A small sound alerted her and she whipped her head around. A door on the other side of the room was being opened. A slender figure stepped in and Isabella strained to see the person. The figure said nothing but seemed to be busy with something in their hands. Isabella smelled food wafting towards her and heard her stomach grumble.

"Hello?" she carefully said. "Hello?"

The person didn't even bother looking in her direction. They set the food down and reached out for something dangling from the ceiling. Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light and Isabella shied away from it, ducking her head. She glanced up, sensing eyes on her, and gasped.

"Elena?"

Katherine Pierce smirked and twirled a piece of hair. She cocked her head as if considering what she was going to say next. Finally, she spoke. "So, you're Isabella."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"I don't know, I said!" Haven huffed and crossed her arms, looking very much like a teenager who wasn't getting her way. She flicked a stray piece of hair out of her face and huffed again.

Damon narrowed his eyes and squinted into the blur in front of him. Sometime during the day it had started snowing and was slowly turning into a blizzard. He looked down at the small human girl who had just told him that her sister was missing. He groaned inwardly and desperately wanted to hit something. His hands twitched.

Haven bit her lip, noticing his discomfort. "I had a feeling," she explained. "I knew she was gone. It was just…" she searched for a word. "Weird."

"So, what? You guys have twin telepathy now?" he spat. "You're not even related."

Haven grew red. "I know that!" she snapped. She turned her head as the door to the house opened. Stefan came trudging in, Elena hot at his heels. He shook snow out of his head and shrugged apologetically. "There's no sign of her," he said. "We checked the streets but you can hardly see in this storm." He looked at Haven. "Can you try to contact her?" he asked gently.

Damon snorted. "She's no witch," he said. Ignoring Haven, he grabbed a coat out of the closet and tossed it to Elena. "Wear this," he instructed. She caught in and weighed it in her hands, unsure.

Haven didn't wait for Elena to make a decision. She donned her heavy winter jacket on and tugged on her boots. Checking her cell phone she saw that it was going to get dark soon. Worry twisted inside of her when she thought of Isabella. She cursed under her breath for not paying attention to her sister. It was all her fault; she had ignored her completely.

A hand patted her on the shoulder and she looked up. Damon smiled tightly and sighed. "There's no time for regretting anything," he told her. "You didn't do anything, so don't cry." His smile grew more pronounced. "Unless you want me to give you something to cry about."

Haven sniffled and nodded. Trust Damon to crack jokes at times like these.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"Ah, ah, ah," Katherine said teasingly. She caught Isabella easily around the waist when the human had tried to dart out the door. Isabella struggled against Katherine's hold, wriggling her body in order to slip out. Katherine grunted and held the girl tightly to her chest. "There's no use in escaping," Katherine reprimanded. "You won't get very far."

"Fucking. Bitch." Isabella spat through her teeth. She recognized the vampire now and how she could ever mistake her for Elena, she would never know. Katherine tangled her hand in Isabella's hair and yanked her head back. Isabella cried out and found herself looking into cold, hard eyes. Katherine's lips curved into a smile.

"Now," she mocked, "would you talk to Damon like that?" Isabella wrenched her eyes away and stared at the ceiling. It was dripping.

Katherine paid no attention. Instead, she dragged Isabella to a nearby couch and sat down, bringing the younger girl with her.

"Because," Katherine continued," I _know _he would definitely do something about it." She tipped Isabella over her lap. Isabella found herself looking at the gray linoleum floor and squirmed uncomfortably. She felt her cheeks reddening and tried, vainly, to get off Katherine's lap.

"How did you know?" Isabella hissed.

"I've been watching," Katherine stated simply. "I know all about you and your sister." She giggled. "Haven, isn't it?"

Isabella kicked her feet in a futile attempt to break free. A sharp smack rained down on her butt. Isabella sucked in a breath and swore. "Bitch!" Her remark was met with another slap, this time harder. Isabella couldn't help but crack a smile. This was all? She snorted inside her head. Damon could bring her to tears in a matter of seconds. As if reading her mind, Katherine brought her hand down, hard enough to make Isabella squeal and jump. "Shit!" she gasped.

"Tsk, tsk," Katherine said. "Language."

_Good Lord, _Isabella thought. _She's enjoying this! _She winced as the spanking became more serious, smacks hailing down like rocks from the sky. Isabella gritted her teeth and refused to cry. Her face was burning with embarrassment and her butt felt like she had planted it on a red-hot stove. She jumped again and let out a whimper.

"Fucking whore," Isabella spat out. _Anger is good. Anger keeps the tears at bay. _"You're having fun, aren't you?" She trembled. "What? Can't play with the Salvatore's, so you resort to a helpless human girl?" A single tear left a trail on her cheek. "Stefan doesn't love you, Damon hates you! But you can't accept that, can you? You can't move on because you have to have your revenge and so you take it out on me! What gonna happen after this, huh? Gonna kill me, Katherine?"

In her rant, Isabella didn't notice that Katherine's hand fell limp. Isabella pushed herself off the vampires lap and winced when her knees hit the floor. She looked up at Katherine through a haze of tears. _Stupid girl, _she thought to herself. _Did you have to cry? _She wiped at her eyes furiously as if that could stop the flow of salty tears.

Katherine leaned back into the couch and contemplated Isabella. She lifted one corner of her mouth in a crooked smile and shrugged. "That's exactly what I'm _not _going to do." At Isabella's blank stare, Katherine crossed her legs and leaned forward. Isabella refrained from cringing away from the closeness. "You're right, little girl," Katherine whispered. "Damon does hate me but he loved me once. And I want that love back." She cocked her head and rolled her eyes. "Damon thinks he's in love with Elena but it's really only infatuation."

Isabella gathered up her courage to talk. "Why is it so important to get Damon's love? You never loved him. It was Stefan all along, wasn't it?"

Katherine frowned. "It was. But that's the thing. After I get to Damon, it's a straight path to Stefan." She grinned and fangs glinted in the bright light that surrounded them.

"Now," Katherine said. "I'm kind of thirsty."


	33. Thirty three

**Catalyst: Linkin Park**

Isabella wolfed down the plate of eggs and toast that was placed in front of her. She took a gulp of milk and wiped her mouth on her arm. Katherine glanced over at her over the rim of her cup. Filled to the top with blood. Isabella looked away and tried not to gag.

It's officially been two weeks since Isabella lived at Katherine's. During the rare moments when she was let out of her room, Isabella walked the gardens and breathed the fresh air and flowery aromas. She knew now that she no longer was in Mystic Falls. She was sure that she wasn't even in the United States. The sky was clearer here and somehow more pure. Even the grass and the leaves on the trees shone with some sort of earthly light. Not to say that she was fully happy here. She wasn't. But she couldn't complain.

Katherine had given her everything. A room complete with a canopy bed and marble furniture, three square meals a day. Scratch that. Three _beautifully prepared and decadent _square meals a day. The grand mansion was complete with an indoor swimming pool, a large and extravagant garden filled with every flower imaginable, books that never failed to entertain. Isabella allowed herself to relax and enjoy it all until Damon came to rescue her.

Katherine leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head. Isabella finished her last bit of bread, never taking her eyes off of the vampire. Even with all the luxuries she provided, Katherine was no angel. She never hesitated to draw Isabella towards her and sink her fangs into delicate flesh. Isabella's hand drifted up to her neck and she winced inwardly. There had been plenty of times when she had been rendered useless, passed out on the couch after Katherine had taken her fill.

"Jezebel," Katherine called. The little maid came hurrying to fulfill her mistress's wishes. Katherine waved a hand over the table and Jezebel began clearing away the breakfast plates. Another plus that Isabella hadn't expected. A maid to wait on her and bring bath salts and movies from the nearest Blockbuster.

"Isabella," Katherine said. Isabella's head snapped around to look at the vampire. Katherine smiled at her obvious obedience. Isabella's bottom seemed to burn at the intense gaze Katherine gave her.

"I'm going out of town today," Katherine began. "I expect that you'll be a good girl, hmm?"

Isabella smirked slightly. "Yes, _mother _darling. I'll be a perfect angel."

Katherine's grin became more pronounced and she stood, brushing off nonexistent crumbs from her designer jeans. Isabella couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously at how well the jeans and tank top ensemble seemed to fit so well on Katherine. Curves in all the right places.

"I hope you will be, _sweetheart. _If not, there's always a place over my lap." Ignoring Isabella's stricken face, Katherine slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. "Ta."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Can you try _not _to move?"

"Well it's hard not to, when you keep pinching me!"

"If you would stop squirming, I wouldn't be pinching you!"

Haven glared at Elena but tried to keep still. Elena paused for a moment and examined Haven's eyebrows. She lifted the tweezers and plucked at a stray hair.

"Ow!" Haven jumped and shrank away from the lethal beauty weapon.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Just hold still! We could've been done thirty minutes ago if you would have stopped moving!"

Haven rolled her eyes. Elena brought the tweezers to her face again and plucked. Haven made a noise but otherwise kept her mouth shut.

Bonnie glanced over at them. She was paging through a Seventeen! magazine and pointing out beauty tips that would go well with Haven's skin tone and face structure.

"She has sort of an oval shape," Bonnie murmured. "Maybe she should get bangs?"

Elena pursed her lips and examined Haven. Haven stared back.

"No fucking way am I getting bangs," Haven said.

Elena looked and Bonnie and they shared an exasperated glance.

The girls decided to take a break from all the madness that was going on in the Salvatore house. There was not a day that went by when Damon didn't throw a plate or some other delicate glass thing at the wall. Stefan started drinking more often and was more brooding than usual. A gloomy pall hung around the house like a thick blanket and Haven struggled to breathe in that atmosphere. On the bright side, she got away with a lot now that Damon seemed oblivious.

Things got really bad one day. Damon raged through the house, cursing and throwing things. Haven had a shallow cut on her arm from it all and Damon didn't even stop to apologize. Stefan noticed, of course and tried picking a fight with his older brother. It didn't go down well, as imagined. Elena came by at the right moment and pulled Haven away for a girls day out. More like forced her.

"There!" Elena finished with a flourished. "All done."

Haven picked up the small hand-held mirror beside her and examined her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she forced in down.

"Thanks..." Haven stood up and tugged at the sundress Bonnie had shoved her into. It was ridiculous; a tight bodice and a light green skirt flowing down to the tops of her knees. Paired with ballet flats. What else?

But she did feel better, Haven unwillingly thought. Being away from the Boarding House filled her with new energy and life. She hadn't realized how much Damon and Stefan had affected her.

Bonnie smiled knowingly. "It was also the bath," she said.

Haven remembered the peace she had felt when she sunk into the flowery scented bubbled and the soothing bath crystals. "Oh, yeah. You probably put some voodoo shit in there, too."

Bonnie grinned. She was used to Haven's profanity by now. "That's right."

Haven bit her lip. She felt cared for and loved, something she had been starving for in the past two weeks. Without Isabella, everything kind of fell into chaos. She prayed every night for her sister to come back. She wanted everything to be magically fixed.

Haven watched Elena put away all the tweezers and such and lazily leaned on the sofa. She casually looked towards Bonnie.

"Sooo...any news on Bella?"

Bonnie froze and Elena dropped a nail polish bottle. They both looked at Haven.

Haven scrambled to say something. "I mean, I overheard Damon talking to someone and I think he said that Katherine has her."

Nobody said anything.

Haven grew slightly agitated. "It's true, isn't it? Katherine is holding her hostage. Why didn't anybody tell me?"

Elena fidgeted and glanced at Bonnie. "Sorry, Haven. We didn't want to worry you.

"Worry me? I think I have a right to know about what has happened to my sister!" Haven took a deep breath. "Why? Why does vampire bitch want her?"

Bonnie cracked a smile. "Vampire bitch is right. We don't know exactly why Katherine kidnapped Isabella but we've had some information. We have no idea if it's right though."

Haven seated herself more comfortably. "Tell me."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella watched a butterfly flutter through the air. She was seated at her window, looking out into the vastness of Katherine's backyard. It apparently stretched for miles; Isabella couldn't even see a street or another house in the distance. A small blue lake sparkled a little way off.

Isabella looked down at her book and tried making her mind focus on the words. But no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts drifted to Haven. Damon. Stefan. Even Elena.

Were they looking for her? Were they spending every waking moment searching? Or did they ask around and after a few days, give up? Isabella frowned and closed her book. She swung her legs over the window seat until her feet hit carpet flooring.

She didn't bother keeping quiet. She and Jezebel became friends the first week, when Katherine stepped into town. Isabella was kind to the maid, and clearly saw that Katherine had her compelled. Whenever Katherine went out, Jezebel let Isabella roam the mansion as she please and sent her up to her room just as soon as Katherine came through the door.

Isabella stepped out into the grand hallway and calmly strolled to the staircase. She slid down the railing noting how it was becoming a bit of a habit for her. She reached the end and with a soft _thunk_ and went into the kitchen.

Jezebel was busily rolling dough and a smidgen of flour was on her cheek. Isabella smiled at the normalcy of it all and cleared her throat. Jezebel looked up and a warm smile lightened up her small features. She had a deeply tanned face and small button nose with high cheekbones and pretty blue eyes. Her messy brown hair was pulled back in a bun and expert hands were covered in flour. She reminded Isabella of her mother in a way. Her real mother.

"Ah, Miss Bella, I was wondering when you would come down. I save a treat for you."

Isabella sat at the kitchen table and watched as Jezebel poured a glass of milk and placed a few oatmeal raisin cookies on a plate. Isabella felt her face instantly light up. Even though she already had breakfast, she would never say no to Jezebel's baking. Isabella even noticed that she was beginning to fill out a bit.

Jezebel placed the plate in front of Isabella and smoothed her hair back. Isabella leaned into her motherly touch and filled her mouth with pure delight. Jezebel chuckled and went back to rolling the dough. She shaped several pieces into long sticks and then braided three together. She went on like this for awhile and Isabella realized they were to be bread sticks for dinner. Her stomach grumbled at the thought.

Jezebel heard it and placed a few more cookies onto the plate. "Eat," she commanded. "You too skinny."

Isabella laughed inwardly at the slight accent and stuffed another cookie in her mouth. All was alright with the world and at that moment, all thoughts of her old home disappeared from her mind.


	34. Thirty four

**Shelter: Birdy**

"When I get a hold of you, you won't be able to sit for a week. Do you hear me? A _week."_

Haven rolled her eyes and grinned at Elena. Elena raised her brows and winced.

"Threats won't work, Damon," Haven replied in a bored tone. She stared out at the trees flying past as the speedometer reached sixty. The sky outside was turning a dark shade of gray and rain droplets splattered on the glass. Haven imagined Isabella staring out a window, cuts and bruises dotting her skin. Isabella crying, Isabella broken….Haven grimaced.

"I had to do what I had to do," she told him. "You and Stefan were sitting around, doing absolutely _nothing_, and you expect me to be okay with that?" She shook her head. "No."

"We were doing everything we could! You think I don't care?"

"No, Damon. I know you care. But I work at my own pace and you were falling behind." Haven twirled a strand of hair and propped her feet up on the dashboard. "Don't worry. I'll send you a postcard."

Elena laughed. Haven shot her a smile and settled even more comfortably into the leather seat, pressing the phone close to her ear. She never would've thought that she would be going on a mission to rescue her sister with Damon's might-as-well-be girlfriend. The thought was just uncanny.

Damon growled. "Don't think you're getting off scott-free, Elena. I have a mind to flip you over my lap, too. Don't think I won't."

Elena blushed a bright pink and cast her eyes downward. She looked sideways at Haven for a moment, then her eyes flashed back to the road.

"I think Elena would like that very much, Damon. She's a very attractive shade of red right now." Haven waggled her eyebrows suggestively while Elena stared at her in horror.

"Is she?" Damon chuckled. "All in time, my sweet," he purred.

"Shut up, Damon," Elena said but even she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice.

Haven nestled her cheek into the phone. Not a hundred miles away and already, she missed Damon's playful banter. She already missed his warm hugs and cocky grins.

"Damon…"

"Hmm?"

"I miss you already," she said.

Damon was quiet for a moment. "Don't try to change the subject, Haven. There's no way you're getting out of this one."

Haven grinned. "Not a chance."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Isabella groaned and slumped down on the couch. Katherine stood over her and wiped her bloody mouth on a napkin. She licked her lips and stared down at the fragile human that lay on the couch like a forgotten toy.

Isabella groaned again.

"You'll be fine," Katherine said dismissively. "I didn't take that much."

Isabella struggled to sit up and leaned back into the cushions. She glared at Katherine. "You took enough."

Katherine pursed her lips and poured herself a glass of whiskey. She held the glass to her lips and stared at Isabella over the rim. Isabella stared back defiantly and pushed back a strand of honey brown hair.

"You know, you would make a good vampire…" Katherine said absently.

Isabella chuckled dryly. "Hardly. I'd be scared shitless at the sight of blood."

A corner of Katherine's mouth turned up in a half-smile. "The need for thirst will overcome your fear quickly enough." She sat down on a love seat and her short skirt rode up dangerously high, revealing smooth olive legs. Isabella tried not to stare.

"Imagine being stronger and sleeker," Katherine said. "Never aging, never being weak and useless. You'll be a hunter, a predator. Like me."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Like you? So, basically like a bitch?"

The vampire didn't smile. "Cute," she said. She set the glass down on a nearby table and stood up. Dark hair was twisted up in a loose bun and a simple blouse and skirt created the seductress that stood in front of Isabella. Katherine looked down at the little human and her eyes glinted.

"You know, I think I'm ready for a re-fill." She smiled, revealing sharp, pointed fangs and blood red eyes.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Haven blinked back sleepiness and crunched on cheese flavored crackers. She focused on the winding road ahead and pushed back the ache in her chest. A growing feeling of worry kept probing at her mind and a feeling of dread had settled in the pit of her stomach. Isabella's face kept resurfacing in her mind and she desperately pushed it away. She was tired and torn and emotionally drained.

And she had to pee.

"Pullover somewhere, Elena. My body is protesting here."

Elena nodded and followed a sign that showed a rest stop. She was awfully quiet for the duration of the ride and Haven didn't do anything to help conversation. She could tell that Elena was tired, too. And worried. Always worrying.

They pulled into a brightly lit rest stop with picnic tables and bathrooms. Haven stepped out and gladly stretched her legs. They were alone, except for a lone car on the other side of the parking lot. Haven eyed the car for a minute, then brushed it off and made her way towards the bathrooms. Elena leaned against the side of the car and closed her eyes. She leaned her head back and spoke without opening them.

"I'll wait here. But hurry. It's already dark."

Haven glanced at the sky and noticed the pale shadow of the moon. She shivered and hurried towards the rest rooms.

Elena opened her eyes and looked after her. She looked at her feet and frowned. There was a sort of heaviness in the air and it did nothing to help her jitteriness. She stepped from one foot to another and pulled out her phone.

"Shoot," she muttered. Battery dead. Elena blew out a breath of annoyance. Just what she needed. She just wanted to check into some motel and get some sleep.

She glanced up when she heard footsteps coming her way, thinking it was Haven. But the shadow was too tall and too large. As it got closer, Elena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to yell but the shadow beat her to it and clamped a hand over her mouth. Elena struggled and kicked, feverently wishing that Damon were here. She made contact with her attacker and heard him groan. His hold slipped and Elena broke free. She made a dash for the bathrooms and caught Haven just as she was coming out.

"Elena…what—"

"Haven!" Elena didn't bother keeping her voice down. She heard footsteps behind her. She grabbed Haven and pulled her into a stall.

"What's going on?" Haven gasped.

The attacker came around the corner and Haven screamed as he made a grab for her. Elena balled her fist and punched him square in the nose. He doubled over and moaned. He lifted his face and Haven saw a trail of blood run down his face. She gasped as she saw his face. Classically handsome with clean and defined features, but that wasn't what made her recoil in fear.

Fangs protruded out of his perfectly shaped mouth. He snarled and Haven cowered back, Elena right along with her.

"Vampire," Haven choked out.


	35. Thirty five

Haven stirred in her sleep and shifted unto her side. She felt like every muscle in her body was pulled and stretched until she was left as a floppy pancake. She reached up and rubbed her eyes tiredly and took a deep breath. She was just about to fall back into sleep when the previous night's memories flooded back to her.

She sat up so quickly that her head spun and took a moment to gather her surroundings.

It seemed like she was in a basement of some sorts. The walls were a dingy grey and the floor was unforgivably cold and hard. A lone couch sat in the corner and there was a door at the far end of the room. Haven gingerly stood up and winced as her body protested. She glanced around until her eyes landed on a figure huddled in the corner.

"Elena!" Haven whispered and hurried towards the girl. Elena's eyes were shut and her face looked paler than usual. Haven's eyes widened as she took in the dry blood caked on her neck but other than that, she saw no wounds.

"Elena…Elena!" Haven shook her roughly, getting a moan out from the other girl. Elena blinked sleepily and looked up, dazed, at Haven.

"Wha—what?" Elena sat up and Haven carefully supported her.

"Shh, easy there. Careful now. You've got a nasty wound on your neck."

Elena lifted her hand and felt the crusting blood on her throat. She grimaced and wiped her hand on her pants. Haven helped her to lean against the wall and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Haven asked.

Elena let out a dry laugh. "Yes," she muttered. "How could I forget?" She looked Haven up and down, noticing no bite marks on the younger girl. "You're lucky you were easily knocked out. If I had just surrendered, then I wouldn't have gotten bitten."

Haven frowned. "I actually feel like a loser for going down so quickly."

"Don't be stupid. At least you didn't get hurt."

Haven shrugged and snuggled into Elena's shoulder. "Where are we?"

Elena scanned over the area. "Looks like a basement. A really dirty one, at that."

Haven let out a humorless laugh. "I know that. I meant—"she stopped. The door at the far end of the room was opening slightly. Haven gripped Elena's arm and her eyes locked fearfully on the door. She winced as light flooded the room, making her eyes sting. She shut them briefly and heard Elena breathing heavily.

"Haven?"

Haven's eyes flew open. She knew that voice anywhere.

Standing in the doorway of the basement, dressed in what looked to be expensive designer clothing, clutching at a tray filled with food, stood Isabella.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Damon threw his phone at the wall and let out a scream of fury. He angrily swiped his hair out of his eyes and fumed at his brother.

Stefan looked helpless. He sat on the couch of the Boarding House living room, holding his head in his hands.

"Fuck," Damon whispered. "Fuck!"

Stefan looked up at him. "That won't help, Damon."

"Don't tell me what would help and what won't! Do you even realize what shit we're in at the moment?!"

Stefan slumped back into the couch cushions. "Of course, I realize. But we've got to keep a cool head. Nothing will get fixed if you lash out like that."

Damon ignored his brother's words and paced furiously back and forth. "No call, not answering. Damn them. I swear when I get my hands on them…I will just…UGHH!"

He stopped pacing and looked at his phone lying on the ground. Picking it up, he dialed Haven's number again.

"_Hi you've reached Haven. I can't come to the phone right now because…umm…well because I can't. Leave a message and if I feel like it, I'll get back to you."_

_Beeeeep._

He grunted and dialed Elena next.

"_Hey, this is Elena. I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll call back."_

_Beeeeep._

He clenched the phone tightly in his hand before setting it down on the little table by the fireplace. A heavy silence settled over the room. Stefan sighed and shifted in his seat, leaning his head back and frowning.

"Where did you say they were last?"

Damon didn't answer and Stefan was about to repeat his question when he spoke. "That's it. I don't know. And I feel like an ass for not even asking where they were."

Stefan cracked his eye open and regarded his brother. "What's this? Is Damon Salvatore feeling guilty?"

Damon shot him a death glare and sat heavily on the couch beside him.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "I don't even know where to begin looking for them. I don't even know who to ask."

Stefan nodded. "If only we had some magical way to communicate…" he trailed off and turned slowly to look at Damon.

Damon's mouth was agape and he leaped off the couch and strode to the tiny table. He grabbed his phone and punched in the numbers while muttering to himself.

"I can't believe we're so stupid…" he whispered and held the phone to his ear. It rang twice before a female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie! Come to the Boarding House. I can't believe we haven't thought of this before. Come here, now."

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"Isa…Isabella…"

Isabella stood there, looking quite guilty and shrugged her delicate shoulders. "Yeah…it's me."

Haven stared at her with wide eyes, her mouth moving but no sounds coming out. "How…how…but…"

Isabella came closer and gently set the tray down. She walked to the sad looking pair on the floor and looked down at them. Nobody said anything for a minute and then Isabella reached down, took hold of Haven's arm, pulled her up and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

Haven gasped before automatically returning the embrace. Tears forced themselves out of her eyes and she gripped her sister like the world was ending. It felt like it was, anyways.

"Bellabellabella," she blubbered. "I thought I lost you…"

Isabella shut her eyes and buried her face into the crook of Haven's neck. "No, I'm here. I'll always be here."

They reluctantly pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. Haven sniffed and gave a watery smile which Isabella returned with her own weak one.

Elena grunted and tried to stand up but her head spun and she wobbled slightly. Haven reached out a hand and steadied her. Elena smiled her thanks and looked at the other teen before her.

"Isabella," she breathed.

Isabella felt awkward the way they were both staring at her and tried to lighten the situation. "Yep, that's my name, haha. Don't wear it out!"

There was a sad silence and Isabella's smile faltered. She cleared her throat and pointed to the tray that was on the ground.

"I brought you guys' food," she said quietly.

Elena looked down at the tray without really seeing it. Then, she looked back up at Isabella.

"How are you here?" she whispered.

Isabella opened her mouth then hesitated. "It's a long story…" she finally said.

Another awkward silence.

Haven couldn't control it anymore. "We were looking for you!" she burst out.

Isabella didn't look surprised. She nodded. "I know. And if you stayed put, you wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Elena stared at her, confused. "Stay put? Why would we stay put? Aren't you happy we came to find you?"

"No!" Isabella almost cried desperately. Then she caught herself. "I mean, no…couldn't Damon have come instead?"

Haven cocked her head. "But—but—why…are you not happy we came for you or something?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not actually. Now, Damon has to drag all our sorry butts out of here. You guys don't realize the danger we're in!"

They looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I'm not following you…" Haven said.

Isabella looked to the ceiling and shook her head. She was about to say something when the door creaked open again.

"She means," a sly voice said. "That you're in danger from _me."_

TVDTVDTVDTVD

**BOOF! Hello, my lovelies. It's been awhile since I put up a new chapter but here it is! Tada! Finally. School just started a week ago and I was able to get on the computer and punch out a chapter for this story. Now, I'll be able to write a lot more. I'm actually hoping to have this story finished by the end of the year. And another piece of good news! For Christmas, I might get my very own lap top! Isn't that wonderful? *sigh* one more thing before I go: I wrote a one-shot. It has slash and spanking and it would mean a lot to me if you could read and review. It might persuade me to update this story faster. It **_**is **_**about**__**the famous boy band One Direction and I realize that might not be your thing but if you could please give it a go, I would be much obliged. Thanks! Kat. **


	36. Epilogue

**I totally forgot about this story but as I was looking up some Vampire Diaries spankfics (heheh) I came across…my own. And I read the first chapter. And cringed. Ew. It's evident that over the years, I've grown as a writer. Thank goodness for that. Also, I was reading some of the comments and wow. My story isn't that good, you guys. Please go read some quality fanfiction. **_**But, **_**I hate it when authors stop updating my favourite stories, so…I guess I'll try to finish this.**

Bonnie Bennet sat cross-legged with her eyes closed. She hummed under her breath, centering herself. A single candle sat in front of her, unlit. She paused for a moment before cupping her hands around the wick. With a murmur on her lips, the candle burst into flame.

"I need something of Haven's," she spoke. "Or Elena's."

Stefan dug into his pocket and pulled out a hairpin. He passed it to Bonnie, who clutched it tightly in her hand.

Damon stood to the side, watching with hooded eyes. He watched as the flame turned from gold to blue. Bonnie's fist clenched, before dropping the pin into the flame. She kept her eyes closed for a moment, then opened them and looked straight ahead.

"I know where they are."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

An awkward silence had settled over the group sitting at Katherine's dining room table. Well, awkward for all except the vampire herself. Katherine stood, smirking, glancing from Haven to Isabella.

Isabella bit her lips and stared at her mug of tea. Haven never took her eyes off of her sister. Elena couldn't stop glancing back at Katherine.

"We're not the ones you want," Isabella said to Katherine. "So why are you still keeping us here."

Katherine pouted and reached out to brush a stray hair from Bella's face. Haven followed every movement. "Aww," Katherine said. "I thought you liked it here."

Isabella grimaced at her tea. "Isn't Damon who you want? Why don't you tell him where we are so he can find us faster?"

"I'm pretty certain Damon will find you without my help."

"You're pathetic."

Katherine's eyes snapped to Haven. "Oh, I'm so hurt. As if I hadn't been insulted before."

Haven ignored this. "You want revenge on Damon? Why? Because he chose Elena over you? That's pathetic. You're pathetic. Instead of moving on, you pine after the guy who will _never _love you."

In a flash, Katherine had Haven pinned against the wall by her throat, feet barely scraping the ground. Haven let out a choked sound. Isabella and Elena were immediately on their feet.

"Let her go, Katherine," Isabella said, shakily. "She runs her mouth, you shouldn't take it literally."

Katherine tightened her grip on Haven's neck, watching the girl's face go from red to light purple. "She knows what she was talking about." Katherine slammed Haven's head into the wall and leaned in close, whispering in the girl's ear. "I really hate you, you know. I don't know why Damon puts up with you. I would've killed you a _long _time ago."

She released Haven, letting her body slump to the floor. Haven rolled onto her side and started violently coughing. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and glared up at Katherine. "Believe me," she spat. "The feeling's mutual."

Katherine chuckled and pushed past Elena to the 'fridge. She rummaged around and pulled out a bottle of wine. "I've always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter."

She brought the bottle to her lips and gazed at Elena. "Do you Elena? Do you wonder what it would be like to have kids of your own? But you can't, can you? Neither Damon nor Stefan can procreate, can they?"

Elena looked at her with unabashed hatred.

Katherine continued. "I've always wondered how I would've raised my daughter. Would she be sweet and demure like Bella? Or mouthy and quick-tempered like Haven? Or maybe she'd be annoying and a push-over like you."

She took one last long swig of the wine and tossed the empty bottle into the sink. Isabella winced at the glass shattering.

Katherine gestured to the dining table. "Well? Sit down, don't just stand there. You, too, Haven."

Haven groaned from her spot on the floor. "Go fuck yourself."

"Tempting but I've already had my happy time today." She bent down and grabbed Haven's arm, dragging her up to eye level. "Sit."

Haven landed in the seat with a thump. Isabella placed a hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Don't touch me," Haven hissed.

Katherine took a seat across her. "A bit touchy, are we? Why don't we play a game?"

Haven glanced at her. She might as well. "What did you have in mind?"

Katherine smirked. "Elena. Truth? Or dare."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Bonnie glared at Damon. "I know where I'm going."

"Us driving around in circles does not count as knowing where you're going."

"Will you two give it a rest? Bonnie, concentrate. Think back to the image you saw in your head. What were the landmarks?"

Bonnie concentrated on Stefan's soothing voice. "Okay, uhm…there was a really large oak tree. And beyond that a dirt road. This road led to the house where Katherine is keeping them hostage."

"A really large oak tree is really vague, don't you think? There are hundreds of oak trees around her. C'_mon, _give us something to work with!"

"Shut up, Damon. What was around this tree?"

"A…bush."

"Are you serious."

"Shut up, Damon. What kind of bush?"

Bonnie racked her brain. "A…rose bush. With red roses."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Kind of like that?"

Three pairs of eyes snapped to the side of the road.

Bonnie grinned, honey-slow. "Yeah…kind of like that."

It was kind of a rush after that. Damon wasted no time and kicked through the front door, baring his teeth at the sight of Katherine. Stefan and Bonnie had snuck in through the back, armed with stakes. Katherine smirked before lunging at Damon. They engaged in a whirlwind tornado that tore through the kitchen.

Before anyone could gather what was going on, Damon had Katherine pinned to the floor, teeth inches away from her face. Katherine stared at his mouth for a long second before slowly looking up into his eyes.

"Hello, Damon. Miss me?"

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"I still don't see the whole point of this. Can't we talk about this like rational vampires?"

Stefan glanced at her over the rim of his glass. "Since when have you been rational?"

Katherine pursed her lips and contemplated this. "True." She shifted in her seat and grimaced in pain. "But was it really necessary to soak the rope in vervain?" She nodded to the sizzling burns on her skin.

"Because then it will only be too easy for you to escape," Damon said. He wrapped a blanket around Elena's shoulder before taking a seat next to her. Haven started scooting away from him, stilling when he pinned her with a look.

Bonnie paced back and forth, casting glances around the room.

Isabella sat away from the group, nervously nibbling on her nails. She refused to look Damon in the eyes, her eyes glazing over him when he happened to be staring at her.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" Damon said. "Why did you kidnap Isabella."

Katherine stared at him. "You really are as dumb as you look. Isn't it obvious? I wanted revenge, Damon."

"What?"

"I wanted to make you suffer like I suffered. I saw how close you've become to these girls. You consider yourself somewhat of a father to them, don't you?"

Damon looked uncomfortable. Haven levied him with a look.

"I wanted to take that away from you. I wanted you to feel pain and loss and—urgh!" Katherine threw her head back and hissed as the ropes added more burns to her flesh. She tucked her chin into her neck and took a deep breath before looking Damon in the eyes, again. "Pain. Loss. Suffering. You've finally found love, something you could take care of. Stefan doesn't need you anymore, Elena can't admit her feelings to you. So you latched onto two teenage girls and adopted them as your own."

She grinned. "Tell me, Damon. How would it feel like if I snapped their necks?"

Immediately, Damon was on his feet. "Just. _Try."_

Katherine wiggled her eyebrows. "Let me out of these ropes and I will."

In a flash, his mouth was pressed down on her neck. His teeth skimmed over the bare flesh, eliciting a soft, barely contained moan to escape from Katherine's lips.

Damon pulled back. He slowly backed away and sat down. Katherine's head lolled back and she tittered.

"I'm _bored,_" she said. "Stefan, do something interesting."

Stefan opened his mouth to respond when a crash sounded from the other room. He shared a worried glance with Damon and they both sped to the source of the sound.

Katherine's eyes turned red. "Finally." She locked gazes with Isabella. "Release me."

Like a mechanical robot, Isabella rose from her chair and untied the ropes binding Katherine. As soon as the binds slipped from her arms, Katherine had Isabella in a secure lock.

"Damon!" Haven screamed.

Damon marched out, dragging a staked Caleb. He froze when he saw Isabella trapped in Katherine's grasp.

"Let her go," he ground out.

"Let _me _go," she shot back.

Stefan held his hands up. "Okay, just calm down. We won't try to kill you. Just give us Isabella."

Katherine cocked her head in mock thought. "Hmm, I don't think so. What makes you think I'll believe that you mean that?"

"We will. We promise. Just please. Give us Isabella."

Katherine loosened her hold on Isabella. She kept her eyes on Stefan. "I loved you. And then when you disregarded that, I moved unto Damon. But he loves Elena." A long, pregnant pause followed before Katherine spoke again. "So where does that leave me? Alone…and abandoned."

She bit into her wrist and brought it to Isabella's mouth, forcing it open. Isabella choked as the blood spilled into her mouth and down her throat.

Haven was screaming louder now, tears making tracks down her cheeks. Damon was torn; he took a half-step towards Katherine and Isabella.

"Please." His voice was soft. "Please let her go. She did nothing to you."

Katherine removed her wrist. "No. But you did."

Her hands rose to rest on Isabella's head and chin. She twisted and there was a deafening crack before Isabella fell to the ground.

TVDTVDTVDTVD

It was warm. And soft. And cuddly.

Isabella stirred, refusing to open her eyes. She settled deeper into the kind cocoon of blankets she was entangled in.

Someone cleared their throat. Isabella groaned.

"Go away," she said.

"I can't. We need to talk."

She opened one eye. Haven sat primly on a cushioned stool in front of the sofa. She opened the other eye and sat up, propping herself on her elbows.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hi." Havens voice was steely.

Isabella cocked an eyebrow. "Okay…"

Haven scrutinized her sister. Her gaze traveled over the slanted cheekbones, the full lips, warm brown eyes, long wavy hair that fell down to her waist. Slender wrists and ankles, heart shaped face, blue veins showing prominently on the pale skin.

It was the shell of her sister. There was no knowing what was raging on the inside.

"How are you feeling?" Haven asked warily.

Isabella shrugged, rolling her head and cracking her neck. She stretched her legs, tips of her toes touching the arm of the sofa. She was acutely aware of a slight burn in her throat but brushed it off as dehydration.

"Fine," she responded. "Never better."

Haven nodded slowly. She stared deftly at her hands. "Do you remember anything?"

Isabella looked at her sister. "Katherine. I remember being held hostage and Damon and Stefan and Bonnie coming to save me."

"Do you remember Katherine feeding you her blood?"

"What?" Isabella sat up straighter. "No. She never…did she? No."

Tears threatened to spill over and Haven quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. She gestured around the sitting room. "Why do you think we dimmed the lights? Your eyes are too sensitive to handle brightness. Same with sound. We turned off all mechanics to make you more comfortable."

Isabella was shaking her head. "Are you saying…are you saying I'm a _vampire?!"_

"I wish you weren't…"

The two considered at each other in silence. The only sound was Haven's sniffling and the ticking of the Grandfather clock. Isabella could faintly detect conversation upstairs but couldn't make out any words.

Haven spoke. "You need to feed to complete the transition."

Isabella stared at her.

"I don't want you to feed."

Isabella tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want you to transition."

Another long pause.

"But if you want to…to turn…" Haven gently pushed up her sleeve to bare her wrist. She offered it to Isabella.

Isabella licked her lips and glanced away. She could feel her heart thumping heard against her chest. A pressure was pressing at her temples. The room seemed a blur.

But the dryness in her throat was making itself known. The thirst was clawing its way up into her senses. It was overwhelming her with need to feed and feed pronto.

It was either feed or die.

Without a word, Isabella took Haven's wrist and brought her lips to it. She sunk her teeth into the soft flesh, almost moaning with happiness when the rich sustenance reached her tongue. She drank.

After what seemed like eternity, she released her sister and sat back into the pillows. Her mind was instantly cleared and she could catch words and phrases of the conversation going on above their heads. A smile pulled at her lips until she was full-on grinning. Isabella looked at her sister with joy.

Until she saw Haven's face. It was grim and bleak. Her lips were chapped, her face drained of all colour, shadows marking the surface underneath her eyes. Yet for her dire condition, she looked at Isabella with unabashed hatred.

"I didn't want you to die so I fed you my blood." Her voice shook. "But you are no longer my sister. You are no longer the person I once knew."

Isabella reached out. "Haven…"

"Stop. Please . I've already made my decision." She choked back a sob. "God. I wish we never even met. I wish your parents never died and I wish mine weren't killed. I wish we never met Damon or Stefan or Elena…or Katherine." She put on a quivering smile as tears dripped off the end of her nose. "I wish I had a normal, boring life."

She stood up and turned towards the staircase. Damon was standing there, looking like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and was being dangled in front him.

"Haven, please…"

Haven shook her head. "I've already made my decision. I'm sorry, Damon."

He looked lost.

She pushed past him. "I'm going to pack my things."

Damon grabbed hold of her arm. "Haven, wait. Stop. I won't let you do this."

"You can't stop—"

"Where are you going to go? We may not be blood-related but I'm the only family you've go—"

"Can you just leave me be!" She spun around and looked him dead in the eye. "Don't you get it? I _want _to leave. I don't want to stay here with—"she gestured to Isabella. "—that."

"She's your sister. She's just like me—"

"How do I know that?! Huh? How do I know she's not going to become like Stefan when he just turned or some version of you? I know you're good Damon, believe me, I do. But I _know _Isabella. I know how easily influenced she is. I know what she can become."

A tiny voice came from the couch. "Haven, I'm not—"

"Shut up. I've made my decision. I'm leaving tonight."

Damon's hand slipped from her arm. Haven declined to look at him.

"I'll be in my room."

TVDTVDTVDTVD

"How is she?"

Damon sighed and regarded the lone figure sitting at the window sill. He grimaced at Elena. "Grieving."

Elena blew out a heavy breath. "Do you think she'll come back…?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care."

Elena smiled sympathetically and cupped her hand around her chin, bringing him to look at her. "Damon, you don't have to pretend. I know you loved her."

"I'm not pretending, Elena. I really don't care for the girl who ran out on her sister."

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Isabella's voice was a cutting edge.

"Well, don't listen in then," Damon responded but gestured at the door to Elena. She nodded and took his hand, offering him a sad smile.

Outside the sky was a blanket of grey. The smell of rain permeated the air. Elena wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Against his better judgment, Damon let his arm encircle her shoulders. After a pause, he brought his other arm up and pulled her in for a hug.

"It'll be okay, Damon, it'll be okay."

With a start, he realized his cheeks were wet. He buried his nose into her hair, letting the scent soothe him. They stood like that for a while, out in the cold, refusing to let go. Damon didn't want to act cliché-movie-like but found himself staring at the sky, praying to whatever power was out there, that Haven would return.

Fin

**I started writing this, not planning on continuing but now…I'm not so sure. I originally had two sequels planned out and I **_**might **_**just carry out that plan. I'm also going to go through every chapter and revise and edit until I'm completely happy with it. Sorry, but you're gonna have to re-read this fic.**

**It's up to you. Do you or do you not want a sequel?**

**Kat. **


End file.
